The Shy and the Knight
by VaverickDD
Summary: When six knights arrive in Ponyville from war, a new adventure for the Mane Six begins. This story has been revised! Lyrics added into the story belong to Stephen Schwatz and Billy Joel.
1. The Arrival

It was a bright early morning in the town of Ponyville. The sun brought up once again by Princess Celestia, while her younger sister, Princess Luna brought down the moon from the night.

Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn who was a practitioner of magic, slept in her library filled with books of magic and other unlimited knowledge. She had rested her head on a small pile of books on the desk. She tossed and turned her head, quietly groaning.

"Must continue research…" she murmured in her sleep. Without warning, her horn lit. Above her was a book caught in the magic's grasp. It slid away from the shelf, hovering high above the snoozing unicorn. The horn's glow then faded. The book plummeted down. It's hard covers opening up and flapping while the thin pages shook with the falling breeze. It bashed itself onto her head. Twilight raised her head in a cry of pain, her eyes tightened. She rubbed her head with her front hooves. She opened her eyes and looked around as the pain faded away. "Oh my, I must've dozed off last night." She let out a yawn and wiped her eyes. Her horn lit, levitating the book that had fallen on her. She slid it back to the high shelf where it belonged. She put away the rest of the books that she on her desk. "Well," she sighed. "time to start a new day." She climbed the round stairs to greet her little assistant.

In her room, the purple baby dragon Spike slept soundly in a little cushioned basket. With every quiet snore, small whiffs of smoke exited from his tiny nostrils.

Twilight found him curled in his bed like a cat. "Aww, he's so cute when he sleeps…" She gently tapped his head. "Spike, wake up. It's morning."

His eyes twitched for a moment before letting them up. He opened his mouth wide to let a big yawn out. Rows of his little sharp teeth exposed before closing. "Good morning Twilight."

"I see you slept well."

Spike nodded, standing on all fours and curling his back. The spines on his back stood up straight. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, we should go out for breakfast. How about that?"

"You can always count me in for that!" He leaped out from his basket, following her downstairs and out the door.

Coming into town, various colors and kinds of ponies were out clamoring with one another: earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi.

Twilight and Spike strolled through town already observing a normal weekday in Ponyville. The streets were filled with ponies who have come to purchase, sell, and socialize.

"It's always so busy here in Ponyville." said Spike, holding onto Twilight's tail as they worked their way through traffic.

"Yes." Twilight replied. "But you get used to it soon enough."

Near the town square, they came across their farming friend, Applejack, and orange pony with a mane and tail as golden as wheat. She was bringing in the daily supply of apples from her home, Sweet Apple Acres. The red and green apples sit still in barrels as Applejack pulled the cart. Salty sweat dripped from her chin as she felt the harness around her belly tighten with each straining pull. The cart was on a slight hill. The weight of the cart was pulling her back. She paused for a moment to catch her breath.

"Whew! This cart gets heavier every time Ah pull it into town." She took off her hat for a moment to pat down her forehead with a handkerchief.

Twilight and Spike approached her without hesitation. "Need any help there, Applejack?" Spike asked. "It looks like you gotta get over a little hill."

"Nah." she replied. "Ah almost got it." She tried pulling the cart again, only for the cart to budge an inch forward and pull an inch back. Her muscles strained and lost their boost of strength. She paused once more, lifting an eye to Twilight. "Ya know what? Ah could really use the help."

Twilight smiled. "Okay." She walked to the back of the cart and pushed as much as she could. With her help plus Applejack, the cart rolled past the little hill. Now it was easier for Applejack to pull it herself.

"Thanks for helpin' me there, Twilight." Applejack said. "My back was killin' me a mile before getting' here."

"Anything to help a friend!" Twilight replied.

"Hey Applejack, you mind if Twilight and I take a couple of apples?" asked Spike. "We were coming out to get some breakfast."

"Go ahead." Applejack smiled. "I have plenty more for everypony else."

'Thanks!" He jumped into the cart, grabbed the two best looking and sunk his teeth into one. His mouth met with a perfect crunch followed by a filling of a sweet juicy flavor. "Here's one for you, Twilight!" He tossed the apple to her, seeing her eat it in one bite. "So what else is on our agenda today?"

"Well, we're going to be head to Fluttershy's cottage to practice some animal magic." Twilight replied. "She was kind enough to let us see her animals."

"Y'all go on ahead then." Applejack said. "Ah'll take care of the rest with this thang."

"Are you sure you can continue on without us?"

"Ah'll be fine. I'm as strong as a bull. See y'all later."

"Hope to meet up with you again later, Applejack." Spike waved. He jumped from the cart, following Twilight out of town.

. . .

Out of the town of Ponyville, there was a cottage covered in plants and surrounded by trees and bushes. There lived Fluttershy. She was a very beautiful pony; her coat was light yellow with her mane and tail long and pink. She showed kindness to everyone, including the animal friends she took care of. But everypony knew she had a strong weakness. She was very shy, almost afraid of everything, even her own shadow.

She appeared outside of her home, dragging out a basket of vegetables, fruit, and fish. "Time for breakfast." she said in a soft gentle voice. She gave the animals around her the food she brought for them: worms for the birds, fruits and vegetables for the critters, especially for her pet white bunny Angel, and fish for the beavers that lived under her bridge. "Fill yourselves up with energy." Her ear twitched, a twig snapped from behind her. She let out a high squeal and fell on her back. She shut her eyes tight with her front hooves under her chin.

"Fluttershy?" a voice said.

She cracked open her eyes and saw Twilight and Spike looking down at her. "Oh… hi Twilight..." she said. She rolled over and stood back up. Her long mane covered one side of her eye. "I'm glad you two could make it. I told the animals what you're going to do today."

"We are grateful that you'll let us do some magic with them." Twilight said. "Shall we get started, Spike?" she asked. She heard no response. She turned to her side, only to find no one standing next to her. "Spike?"

"Hey! Let go!" he exclaimed.

Fluttershy and Twilight looked and saw Spike trying to take back a book from Angel. Spike pried it out of Angel's unusually strong tiny paws, only to receive a kick in the shin. Spike let out a painful yelp grasping his leg and hopping on the other.

"Angel…! That wasn't very nice...!" Fluttershy said.

Angel retreated back into the cottage.

"FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY!" a voice in the distance screamed.

They all looked up and saw a blue Pegasus pony with rainbow streaks in her mane and tail flying straight down to them. But the pony lost control of her wings. She was falling down in spirals, screaming. "Whoa! Whoa! WHOOAAA!" She dove into a tree, smashing into branches coming down. "Ow! Ow! OW!" From the concealing leaves, she fell to the ground head first.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight cried. She and Fluttershy rushed to aid their fallen companion. "Are you okay?!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, rubbing her head. "Man… that has to be the **worst** crash-landing I've had in months…" she said. She flapped her wings and stood up. "But I think I'm alright."

Twilight and Fluttershy sighed with relief.

"You really had us worried there…" Twilight implied.

"What did you call me for by the way?" Fluttershy asked.

She shook her head. "I just got word that everypony needs to come to the town square immediately. I think something big is going on."

"Oh really?" Twilight asked. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to find out. Come on!" Rainbow Dash galloped off to Ponyville.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Fluttershy exclaimed, following her.

"Spike," Twilight said. "could you watch over the animals for a while?"

"Hey! Why is it always me that has to watch over things for you?!" Spike protested.

"Please Spike?" She widened her eyes, her irises glistening like the stars in the night sky, puckering up her lower lip.

He groaned, unable to refuse her puppy eyes. "Oh alright…"

"Thank you Spike! We'll be back later!" She galloped off to follow the others.

Once she was out of sight, he let out a long depressing sigh, left to fend for himself against the animals.

. . .

Returning to town, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy saw the community gathering in the town square in front of the mayor's building. The air was filled with mixed clamoring.

"Wow…" Fluttershy spoke. "It must be something big."

"Of course it's big." Rainbow Dash said. "Every time we have a gathering like this, it's always something big."

"Let's try to find out what's going on." Twilight suggested.

"Hey guys!" shouted a high voice.

They turned and saw a pink pony with a long, curly dark pink mane and tail hopping to them all hyper with a large grin across her face. Following her was a unicorn pony with a coat of azure grey, and a mane and tail that was darkish purple and Applejack.

"Pinkie Pie! Rarity! Do you know what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nope! Not a thing!" Pinkie Pie replied, still hopping like mad.

"What could be so important that they had to call for everypony?" Rarity asked. "I was in the middle of making a new dress for the Summer Ball next year."

"Oh, will ya stop complainin' for a minute please?" Applejack groaned. "I swear, you complain every time we have these meetings."

"That's because I happen to be working on pieces of art for important ponies, my dear." she scoffed, turning away. "What could it possibly be this time?"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "From what Ah heard, a few gals told me that a group of knights are comin' to town."

Rarity's ear perked up towards Applejack. She turned back with a big smile and large sparkling eyes. "Did you say… knights?!"

"Uh… yeah…"

Rarity let out a delightful squeal, standing on her hind hooves and shaking her front hooves into her chest. "I just adore knights: their bravery, their strength, and their handsome good looks! Not to mention their costumes and armor!"

"Knights? As in knights that fight in battles?" Twilight asked

"Oh yes! I've been dying to meet one my entire life! Mother used to tell me stories about brave knights who save ladies in peril!" Rarity let out a deep soothing sigh. "I've always dreamed of marrying a knight."

The Ponyville community quieted down their personal chats with each other as the town hall doors opened up. Mayor Mare stepped forward from inside, only to be greeted by the townsfolk in cheers and applause. She raised a hoof, and everyone immediately went into silence.

"Good afternoon, my fellow citizens of Ponyville!" the mayor announced, receiving another round of applause. "I have just received word from Princess Celestia that six knights who have just been through a great battle are coming here to stay for a while as they travel to Canterlot! Let's all give them a warm welcome when they arrive!"

The town was filled with loud cheers that could be heard from miles.

Fluttershy's legs shook as she bit her lip. Her eyes grew pale and her pupils shrunk. "Oh my… A great battle…? That sounds really scary…"

"You never heard about it?" Rainbow Dash asked. "There was a war going on south of the Macintosh Hills!"

Twilight shuddered. "Yes… Thank goodness it was nowhere near here… Princess Celestia mentioned only a little bit, but not enough for me to know the whole thing."

"The poor things must be exhausted!" Rarity frowned. "They need a very good place to stay so they can get proper treatment and care!"

"If they need a place to rest, they can sleep in barn back at mah place! It's got plenty of space!"

"That's a good idea!" Rainbow Dash nodded.

Rarity's covered her mouth as she let out a horrified gasp. "Of all the places to think of, you think that smelly old barn of yours! They deserve a place more sophisticated and sanitary!"

"And Ah suppose you would want them to stay with ya?" Applejack replied as her brows lowered and tapped her hoof against the gravel. "Ya can't exactly keep six grown stallions in a small place like yer boutique. Mah place is big enough for all of 'em."

"Oh, I see what you're doing…" Rarity growled, glaring at Applejack. "You're trying to keep them all to yourself…"

The cowpony scoffed. "Like Ah would wanna mangle 'round with some sweaty stallions in rusty armor."

Rarity scoffed back. "Well I never!"

Applejack walked through the crowd and approached the Mayor on the town hall steps. "Excuse me, ma'am? May Ah make a suggestion?"

Mayor Mare looked down to the orange pony and smiled. "You may, Applejack."

"Ah have an empty barn back at Sweet Apple Acres. Maybe we could let the knights stay there to rest. There's plenty of room."

Mayor Mare placed a hoof under her chin, processing the idea. Once she had made up her mind, she gave Applejack a simple nod. "That sounds like splendid idea!" she said. "Please escort them to Sweet Apple Acres once they arrive."

"Will so, ma'am!" Applejack replied, tipping her hat.

Rainbow Dash flew up in the sky to view the road that stretched towards the horizon. With her accurate vision, she spotted six ponies approaching the town. She smiled big and dove down back into the town square. She hovered right above the ponies. "They're coming!" she cried.

All of the ponies gathered around the border, leaving a spacious path through Ponyville. They all stood, waiting for any sign of the knights' approach. Anticipation and excitement built up inside each and every one of them.

"There they are!" a young filly cried.

Everyone could see six knights closer to town. As soon as all of them got a better view of them approaching, they began clapping their hooves against the ground altogether. The applause plus the cheering amplified, so that it was all that could be heard. The knights entered Ponyville, now walking through the paved street. The first five, matching in broadness and height, stood tall with all eyes forward.

They were led by a strong built red stallion. On top of his head and behind his rump was long straight brown hair. He also bore a small mustache and beard. His eyes were a deep dark blue, locking onto the building of town hall. On his flanks were two crossing short swords.

Following him was a stallion with a coat shading of leaf green. His mane and tail were light olive drab, curled with split ends. On his flanks was an archer's bow. His hazel eyes glanced towards the crowds split by the path between them.

The third was in an orange coat. Rugged and gold were his mane and tail. His cutie mark was a battle axe with a pendulum shaped blade. His eyes were a light shade of violet.

The fourth stallion was colored in a light yellow and his spiky mane and tail in a rough jet black. Upon his flank was a mace as his cutie mark. His eyes glimmered like the brightest turquoise under the sun.

And the fifth was blessed with a shade of blue. His purple mane and tail were shown as if they were constantly combed. His weapons of choice on his flank were crossing lances. His eyes were a deep bloody red. This certain trait made him the more intimidating member of the group.

Each carried a sword on one side and a small sack on the other. Their tails were wrapped in bandages, hanging and swinging back and forth as they strolled on through. On their bodies were other bandages and patches: on their legs, on their feet, on their faces. Their armor dented and pierced. The knights behind the red stallion couldn't help but observe both sides of the crowd. They decided to smile and wave to the spectators. Mares and fillies giggled and squealed, waving handkerchiefs and other pieces of cloth. The stallions cheered and rooted for them, but some grew jealous, noticing them getting all the mares' attention.

Rarity let out a deep heavy sigh with a big grin. Her eyelashes fluttered with a shade of red filling her cheeks. "Aren't they just handsome?" she asked.

"I-I guess..." Fluttershy replied, shrugging her head into her shoulders.

Pinkie Pie suddenly let out a loud squeal, jumping as high as she could, startling everyone below her.

"Jeez! What is it?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, massaging her ringing ears.

She landed perfectly on her feet. "Look at the last one!" Pinkie Pie shouted, pointing out.

They turned their heads. So did everyone else who heard Pinkie Pie's loud squealing voice. Further behind the knights was another, trotting silently with them. The knight looked much younger than the others. His coat was a light gray, his mane and tail in blonde. His mane was cut short with a flat round top like a Trojan horse. His tail was also wrapped with bandages; the end of his tail was also cut flat. He too carried a sword and sack on his side. On his flank, he bore a shield with a red cross as his mark.

All of the mares locked their eyes onto the young knight. Some sighed deeply, some blushed. Some even fainted from the sight of him. The Mane Six stared at the young colt with their jaws dropped with great surprise.

"Mah stars!" Applejack said with a mesmerized gaze. "He is the most adorable knight I've ever seen!"

Twilight giggled. "I've got to admit, he is pretty cute."

The young knight looked around in the crowd, seeing all the mares and fillies look at him, even noticing the waving handkerchiefs to him. He smiled to them and bowed his head. His light green eyes glanced at one side, but paused for a moment. His eyes widened as he spotted a yellow Pegasus pony with long flowing pink hair. The longer he stared, the more his heart began beating faster. His legs trembled underneath. He let out a quiet sigh followed by a smile.

Pinkie Pie saw his affectionate gaze. She pointed her hoof towards his eyes and turned carefully at their angle. Following his glance, she gasped as her hoof pointed to Fluttershy. She let out a quiet squeal and a giggle. "Hey Fluttershy…! I think you have an admirer…!" she whispered.

Fluttershy cheeks hinted with a light pink. "R-really? Who?" She turned to the knights, and discovered that the youngest knight had his eyes locked on her. She her pink blush turned darker. All she could do for the moment was stare back at the young knight. Her breath shortened and her long pink tail frizzled up. With her ears folded back and her head shrugging into her shoulders, she gave him a small nervous smile followed by a quiet squee.

The knight continued looking at the mare with half closed eyes. His head turned back as he walked further away. The gaze was broken off as his hoof got caught in a small pothole. He fell over, letting out an abrupt yell. He tumbled over on the pavement, landing on his rump. His head jerked forward and pulled it back. His pupils spun in the white of his eyes, seeing stars in his delusion

The ponies around him gasped altogether and remained silent.

Fluttershy joined in the worried gasp. "Oh dear…!" she exclaimed.

The knights ahead heard a blunt thud and the gasp, halting in place. They turned back to their young fallen comrade.

The young knight shook his head, finally out of the delusion and the dizziness. He looked up only to find other knights staring down at him. All he did was smile as his face turned red.

The blue knight who was walking in front of him shook his head. "There's no time for fooling around." he growled. "Get back on your feet and come along." He returned forward and went off with the others.

"Yes sir…" The young knight sighed. He picked himself up and followed close behind. He hung his head, avoiding any other kind of eye contact for the rest of the walk down.

"The poor thing…" Twilight whimpered. "That must've been really embarrassing…"

Rarity giggled. "I did find it a little humorous."

"Aw, shut yer yap, Rarity!" Applejack snapped. "Ah'm gonna go on ahead in case the mayor wants me to take 'em to my barn in a while." She hurried off to Town Hall.

"Ugh! Who does she think she is talking to me like that?" Rarity growled, gritting her teeth.

"Rarity, it wasn't _that_ funny." Rainbow Dash implied. "How would you like it if you were to fall into a puddle of mud in front of a bunch of guys?"

She gasped, hugging herself tight. "I would be so embarrassed! I would just die, knowing I was covered in filth!"

"Well that's probably how that knight felt when he tripped in front of all of those ponies," Said Twilight. "right Fluttershy?" She heard no response. "Fluttershy?" She turned to Fluttershy whose head was hung low with her cheeks with a flush of pink. Her eyes spaced out. "Uh… Fluttershy…?" she asked again, tapping her shoulder.

"Eep!" Fluttershy shrieked. She looked to Twilight. "Yes…?"

"Are you alright?"

Fluttershy nodded. "I'm fine. But I feel so sorry for the knight that fell."

"We all do, Fluttershy. I feel sorry for him too. There isn't much we can do for him now. What's done is done." Twilight said, patting her back. "Let's go back to your place so that we can start animal magic."

"Okay…" She followed Twilight back to the cottage. On the way back, all she could think about was that young knight with those gentle green eyes and his unusually comforting smile.

. . .

Applejack brought the knights to the empty barn in Sweet Apple Acres. She opened the large doors to let them in.

The barn was completely empty; nothing but hay on the floor and piles of more hay by the walls. There was little light in the barn besides rays from the sun seeping through slits and knotholes in the walls.

"Will this do, sir?" Applejack asked the red knight.

The red stallion looked around. "This will do very well." he replied. "We thank you for your generous hospitality."

"Shucks, y'all are most welcome. We don't get many strangers here in Ponyville. Is there anythin' else Ah can do for y'all before Ah head out?"

"Well…"

Applejack's ear opened to a stomach growl. She glanced the youngest knight's stomach. "Ah see you have a famished one here. Ah can get a couple baskets of apples for y'all to chow down on."

"That would be nice of you…" the young knight replied, smiling one side of his face.

"Very well." the red knight said. "You may get some apples for us. But before you leave, we must introduce ourselves."

She chuckled. "Oh alright then. Ah'm Applejack."

"Gentlecolts!" he exclaimed.

They knights all lined up in the same order they came into Ponyville.

"Knighton!"

"Llanfair!"

"Penarth!"

"Rhayader!"

"Tregaron!"

Applejack raised her brows and nodded. "Wow! Ah have never heard of such interestin' names before!" She looked to the youngest knight who was last in line. She approached and compared herself to him, both in equal height. "Ya have a name too Ah trust, sugar cube?" she asked with a grin.

The young knight smiled. "I am Yorkshire."

"It's very nice to meet y'all! Ah do hope y'all enjoy your stay here Ponyville. Ah'll be right back with them apples." She slipped through the opened doors, only to pop her head back in. "Oh! Ah almost forgot! Mayor Mare set up an appointment for y'all to go over to the Day Spa in town tomorrow afternoon! Aloe and Lotus will get y'all cleaned up by the time they're done!" With that, she left.

"Now then boys, unpack your things." Knighton said. The knights unbuckled their belts, dropping their swords and sacks onto the ground. "Claim a pile of hay to sleep on." He added. The knights easily found their own piles of hay for them to rest on throughout their stay.

Yorkshire found a small pile of hay by one corner of the barn. He nestled into his pile, rustling his coat against the comfort of dry and warm hay. As he stared up to the tall ceiling of the barn, his mind was clouded by the beautiful Pegasus pony he saw in the crowd earlier. He felt a quickened but strong pace in his chest. "My heart beats so fast…" he thought. "There's something about her that makes her the most beautiful girl in all of Equestria." His heart's pace grew more frequent as individual drops of sweat ran down from his brows. "I hope I see her again soon…"


	2. Search For the Timid One

As a new morning began, the sun rose over Sweet Apple Acres. A rooster crowed, calling out the time of dawn.

In the old barn, the knights slept peacefully; nothing disturbed their slumber. After a long journey to Ponyville, this was the first time they ever had a goodnight's rest.

Yorkshire took a deep breath in his sleep. His ears perked up, listening to the faint whistles of songbirds outside. His eyes cracked open. He yawned silently and smacked his lips. He raised his head to see the others. He found the others still asleep. Penarth snored while on his back with his legs bent in the air, and his mouth open with his tongue hanging out. Of course, that was how he always slept after an hour of going to bed.

Yorkshire chuckled to himself. "Oh Penarth, you humorous fool..." He raised himself up from his pile of hay and stretched out his legs. He strapped his belt onto himself with his sword still attached and the sack attached on the other side. He approached the doors and carefully opened them. He was greeted by the bright light of the sun. The rays blinded his vision for a few moments until he could regain his sight. Once he did, he closed the doors behind him. His hooves felt the dew in the grass underneath him. He felt the moisture in the air embrace him. He decided to explore around the farm. His eyes glistening under the sun's light gazed upon hundreds (possibly thousands) of trees around the farm all filled with red and green apples. "No wonder this place is called Sweet Apple Acres." he thought.

"Good mornin' there!" an accented voice said.

He jumped as his legs tensed up. In a swift motion, he pulled his sword with his mouth from his sheath as he spun around. Before he could take a swing, he paused at the last possible moment, only to find Applejack.

She jumped back. Her pupils shrunk as she could see a sword aiming right for her throat. "Hey! Watch it with that thang!" she exclaimed.

Yorkshire took a deep breath and laid down his arms. "Sorry about that…" he said, sheathing his sword. "I don't like being surprised like that. You never know what could be behind you."

Once the sword was put away, Applejack relaxed and approached him. "It's alright. You are a knight after all, and Ah'm aware that knights are always cautious folk." She trotted over to a tree that had empty baskets sitting underneath its fruitful branches. She bucked the tree hard with her hind legs, shaking it violently. Apples fell into the baskets, piling on top of one another. "So what're ya doin' out here so early?"

"I'm usually the first to wake up in the morning." he replied. "How about you? What're _you_ doing out so early?"

She walked to another tree and bucked it, knocking more apples down to the baskets. "Just getting' a head start on mah chores." she said.

He looked around, seeing hundreds of trees everywhere. "You knock down ALL of these apples from ALL of these trees in one day…?"

She chuckled. "Of course not! Ah just knock down a number of apples for the market."

"Oh, I see." He chuckled back. "I'm going to take a stroll through the town." He started to walk away, following the dirt road.

"Hey Yorkshire!" she called to him. He turned around to her. "Think fast!" She kicked an apple to him, making it fly at him.

He quickly opened his mouth and chomped on the apple whole.

"Hoooo-eeee! Nice catchin' there!" she yelled to him with a whoop.

"Thanks for the apple! I'll see you later!" he cried.

"Good-bye now! Don't pull out your sword to no one else now, ya hear?!"

He laughed. "Yeah yeah, I know!" He again started to walk off onto the dirt road. During his walk, he looked around to see the beautiful sceneries around him. It began to remind him about the beauty of the Pegasus pony he saw before he made himself look like an idiot by tripping on nothing more than a measly rock. He sighed happily thinking more about her. "If only I could see her again… She has made my heart soar through the clouds…"

. . .

He arrived in Ponyville, strolling down the street. He looked around seeing other ponies setting things up for the morning: flipping the OPEN signs on their shops' doors, pulling out carts of food and other products out onto the street for the market, and setting displays behind their shop windows.

"I wonder how busy this town gets when it comes to the morning?" he thought. He looked up, seeing a blue Pegasus pony flying swiftly through the sky moving the clouds away from the town, making sure that the day would be clear without any clouds in sight. He then heard a couple of giggles loudly coming from his left. He turned his head to the left seeing two ponies by a bread cart looking at him with lust and blushes on their faces. He smiled to them. "Good morning to you ladies." he said to them, passing by.

The ponies gasped and sighed deeply hearing his young, gentle voice. "Such a handsome knight…" one said.

"Much cuter than the other ones." the other whispered, giggling.

Yorkshire continued to stroll through town until he stumbled onto a large shop called the Carousel Boutique. "This place seems intriguing." he thought. His curiosity got to him and entered the shop, making the bell above the door ring. Inside he discovered that it was a clothes shop. His eyes gazed upon beautifully designed dresses, suits, coats, etc. "Oh my goodness…!" he exclaimed. "Who makes all of this stuff?"

"That would be I." a soothing voice said.

He looked around but saw no one. He raised a brow with confusion on his face. "Anypony here?"

A curtain was pulled away revealing the owner of the shop. He saw a unicorn pony with a curled purple mane and tail.

"Nopony else but I, Rarity!" she cried, announcing herself dramatically with her eyes closed. She opened them and saw that it was one of the knights from yesterday. "Oh, it's you!" she said with a smile. "You're the one who tripped!"

He hung his head down and sighed. "Yeah, that was me… Thanks for reminding me of that embarrassment…" he said in a quiet, straight tone.

"Don't take it so hard, dear." she said sympathetically. "Everypony has their accidents. Is there anything I can do for a young knight like you Mister uh…"

"Yorkshire." he said. "The name is Yorkshire."

"Mr. Yorkshire then." she said with a smile. "My name is Rarity. Either call me Miss Rarity or just Rarity. Can I do anything for you?"

"I looked outside of your shop and I thought it would be nice to have a look inside. And when I came in, I was amazed at all of these fancy outfits." he replied.

"Oh, why thank you! I did design all of these myself." she said showing him the rest of her creations of fashion.

"I could tell. A fine maiden like you could create wonders of art like this." he said.

She immediately blushed and tried to cover it. "Oh my… such words coming from a young colt like you. Do you flirt with all the ladies like this?" she asked.

He laughed. "Nah, I just like to be nice to girls."

Calming down mentally, her blush faded away. "Well with words like those, you'll have girls begging to you to be their stallion."

"Well it's like that almost all the time with me and the other knights." he explained. "I get more girls liking me than the others surprisingly, and none of them really interest me."

"Oh really?" she asked with surprise. She then remembered something from the day before today. "But yesterday, there was something in your eyes. It looked like that you saw something that was very gracious to you."

He immediately blushed and had no attempt to hide it.

"Aha!" she exclaimed with a smirk. "You did see a lady that interested you!"

"Well… yes…" he replied, nodding slowly. "It was such innocent beauty that drove my eyes to gaze upon. Her deep ocean blue eyes glistening like a sapphire on a dragon's breast, her yellow coat bright as the sun on a peaceful spring day, and her mane…" He blushed more. "her long, flowing mane of pink…" He sighed happily thinking more about the Pegasus. "If only I were to see her again. My heart lusts for her!"

Hearing his description, Rarity realized who he was talking about. She answered with a loud gasp.

"Fluttershy!" she cried.

He looked to her with surprise. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"That girl you saw was Fluttershy! She's a friend of mine!" she replied. "Oh, this is so romantic!" She already had a picture of Fluttershy and Yorkshire together as a couple in her head, her cheeks painted with red. "The brave, young knight courting the shy girl with such courtesy..."

"Shy?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yes." she replied with her blush fading. "Fluttershy is a very shy pony. She is always so quiet. The poor thing is scared of almost everything, even her own shadow."

"Even if she is all of what you described her to be, I must see her again. Please Rarity!" he begged, getting down on his hind knees. "Please tell me where I can find her!"

She looked down at the pleading knight and smiled. "I would love to help you." she said. "You can find Fluttershy at a cottage outside of town near the forest. But let me warn you about something."

He gulped. "Is it bad…?"

"Oh no! I just want to warn about how you talk to her. With the words you speak well with, she could never open her mouth and make a sound. She'll get confused and start to panic. So keep it simple. And don't be so dramatic, alright?"

He stood on his feet and nodded. "Thank you so much Rarity! I am grateful for your assistance! Wish me luck!" he said as he galloped out of the store.

Rarity sighed happily. "Young love…" she said. She sniffed the air and shuddered followed by a scrunched up muzzle. "Ugh… brave and young is one thing, but hygienic is another… He sure could use a breath mint."

. . .

At the library, Twilight and Spike packed up to go out. She strapped two bags around her: one on each side. "Okay," she started. "we're going to get some ingredients for this experiment I'm working on. Spike, you got the list?"

He lifted up a rolled sheet of paper. "Got it!" he replied.

"Great. Let's go!"

"Which ingredient should we get first?" Spike asked, following Twilight out.

"Well let's try getting the-" She was cut off by a pony swiftly galloping past her. "What the-?!" She looked to see that the pony was the young knight that zipped past her.

"Sorry!" he shouted.

"He should really watch where he's going." Spike thought.

"It looked like he was in a big hurry for something. But no matter, I'm sure it's none of our busi-"

"Twilight!" a hyper voice shouted.

She and Spike looked seeing Pinkie Pie hopping excitedly towards them. "Hey Pinkie, what's going on?" Spike asked.

"Rainbow Dash and I are following that guy!" Pinkie Pie replied with a big smile. "We think he might be up to something! Maybe a secret mission!"

"It did look like he was in some sort of hurry." Twilight said. "But I don't think it's important for us to find out."

"Come on, Twilight." Spike said, tapping her shoulder. "Aren't you at least a bit curious of what he might be doing?"

She sighed and nodded. "Why must curiosity always get to me...?" she asked herself. "Alright, we'll come along for the ride."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, jumping higher. "This is going to be so much fun! Rainbow Dash! Go see where he went!"

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash replied. She swiftly flew up high in the sky. She stopped at above eight hundred feet and scoped the perimeter. She the saw the knight galloping down the forest trail. She dived down back to the others. "Found him! He's on the forest trail now!"

"Let's get going!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Rainbow Dash, you go get Rarity and Applejack if they're not busy and catch up with us!"

She nodded and flew off.

Pinkie Pie dashed off with Twilight and Spike following behind.

. . .

The two ponies galloped through the forest trying to follow the knight without being noticed.

"Hey Pinkie Pie?" Spike asked, keeping steady on Twilight's back. "What gave you the idea of wanting to follow him?"

She laughed. "When he ran past me, he had this huge smile on his face like this!" she replied, showing them a big smile with all of her teeth showing. "He must've been very happy about something!"

"I never expected knights to be very happy about anything."

"Don't be silly, Spike! Anyone can be happy!"

They heard hoof beats gallop from behind and grew louder. Spike turned his head to find Applejack catching up with them.

"Applejack! You came!" he said smiling.

"Ah never miss a round up with you gals!" Applejack said. "Rainbow Dash told me that ya'll are followin' Yorkshire, am I right?" she asked them.

"Yorkshire?" Twilight asked with wonder.

"The one we're all followin'." she replied.

"Oh, so that's his name!" Pinkie Pie said. "Sounds cute!"

"He left the barn a couple of hours ago to wander around town." Applejack explained.

Pinkie Pie went to a complete halt, the others crashing into her. She bolted up and shushed them. "There he is!" she whispered, pulling them behind a thin tree.

They all glanced over seeing Yorkshire stopping to see the cottage. "This place is smaller than I thought." they heard him say. He then heard soft humming and singing echoing from the cottage. They looked to Yorkshire and saw him sigh deeply. "Such a beautiful voice…" they listened. He walked closer.

"Uh… girls, why is he goin' to Fluttershy's cottage?" Applejack asked.

They heard wings flapping from above. They looked up and saw Rainbow Dash and Rarity approaching below.

"Oh! Goodie goodie! You two are here!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Where did he go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He's heading to Fluttershy's for some reason." Twilight answered.

"Huh… why would he go there?"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Because he's in love, that's why."

They all looked to Rarity with opened jaws and widened yes. "IN LOVE?!" they exclaimed.

"Yes. He came into my boutique earlier today and described a beautiful girl he saw when he and the guys were coming into town." she explained. "When he told me, I just knew that he was talking about Fluttershy. So I told him where he could find her and gave him some advice so that he doesn't make her more shy than ever." She let out a happy sigha fter. "Love is a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

"Wow…" Rainbow Dash said, still trying to take it all in. "A guy in love with the most timid pony in Ponyville…? Seriously… wow…"

Pinkie Pie giggled. "This should be good! Come on! Let's take a closer look!" She snuck behind trees and pounced into bushes, humming the Mission Impossible theme. The others simply walked behind.

Yorkshire followed the beautiful singing. He found the pink haired, yellow coated Pegasus pony tending to small animals. He watched her sing softly to the birds who were singing along. Her voice traveled through his ears, and he sighed more deeply.

"Okay Yorkshire… you can do this." he thought to himself. He tried his best to keep himself calm. Small drops of sweat ran down his eyebrows. "Remember what Rarity said. Keep it simple." He quietly approached. As he walked closer to her from behind, he felt his heart beating faster. He opened his mouth slightly, his bottom lip quivering. "E-excuse me…?" he asked quietly.

"Hello there, can I help you with anyth-" She turned to see that it was the knight who saw her in the crowd. Her eyes widened with complete surprise and gasped quietly with her face turning red.

_Oh my gosh! It's him!_ she thought. _What should I do? What should I say?!_ Her heart was beating fast, staring into bright green eyes.

He gave her a little smile, blushing and brushing his leg. "Hello… Fluttershy…"

She let out a quiet squeak, nibbling her bottom lip. _He knows my name!_ Without warning, she collapsed to the grass right before his feet.

"Fluttershy…?" he asked, tapping his hoof against her side. He then gulped and broke out sweating. "Uh-oh…" His breathing grew fast, almost hyperventilating. "Oh jeez, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!" he exclaimed.

The girls and Spike watched him freak out from a close distance behind a tree. Spike couldn't help but quietly snicker.

"Spike!" Twilight snapped. "This isn't funny! Poor guy…"

"Ha, you have to admit, that's pretty funny….!" he said, snickering more.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Honestly Spike, laughin' at a guy who's tryin' to speak to a gal but ends up seein' her faint right in front of his hooves. Should we help him?"

"Goodness no!" Rarity replied desperately. "He must figure this out himself!"

Pinkie Pie looked back. "Hey! Look what he's doing!"

They all witnessed Yorkshire quickly picking up a bucket by the river and scooped up water. He brought it over to the Fluttershy who was still unconscious.

Applejack glared, gritting her teeth. "Don't you dare, boy… Don't you dare…"

Yorkshire dipped his hoof in the bucket and sprinkled a little water on Fluttershy's face.

Fluttershy felt drops of water fall on her face. She was finally waking up, opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but was clearing up.

"Fluttershy... are you alright?" he asked, brushing his hoof against the grass.

She looked up, seeing the young knight again. Her eyes widened and blushed again. She was gasping more.

"Oh, please don't faint again!" he begged.

"I-I-I'm sorry…." she whispered, her cheeks turning a darker red. She took a few deep breaths. "I didn't expect to see you here…" She cracked a smile.

"I have one of your friends to thank." He said, smiling back. He looked at the cottage. "You have a lovely place."

"Thank you. I really enjoy living here with the animals."

"You're an animal lover?"

"Oh, very much. I take very good care of them. I guess it's my job, really."

"I'm sure you do a very splendid job. I love animals too."

"Really? I would never expect that from a knight."

"I suppose ponies don't expect a knight to do a lot of other things besides fighting and looking good." He replied, scratching the back of his head and looking away.

Fluttershy bit her lip and smiled. Yorkshire looked back and snickered. Their awkward silence was broken by their small laughter.

She giggled for another moment before taking a breath. "Um… would you like to uh… have some tea with me…? I mean, if you're not too busy." she asked, nervously rubbing her front leg with the other.

He blushed as well and smiled. He then gently bowed to her. "It would be a pleasure to have tea with you." he replied.

She sighed heavily with relief. "Please tell me your name, Mr. Knight." she said. "I would like to know yours since you know mine."

He cleared his throat. "My name is Yorkshire."

She smiled. "Please come this way." she said, walking inside.

The girls and Spike who were still hiding behind trees and bushes watched Yorkshire follow Fluttershy inside, the door closing after.

"Well Ah'll be!" Applejack said, smiling big. "It looks like things are gonna work out after all!"

"Who knew Fluttershy actually had it in her!" Rainbow Dash said.

"She can be full of surprises." Twilight implied.

"Let's just hope she doesn't faint again." Spike said.

"I'm sure she'll do just fine, dear." Rarity said. "This will be the beginning step of the courtship. I hope Yorkshire takes it slowly and not too fast. I don't think Fluttershy can get into a relationship that quickly."

"Should we do something to help them?" Twilight asked.

"If any of the two ask for any tips or advice, give it to them." Rarity replied. "This kind of stuff takes time and patience. If things go well, we'll be seeing Fluttershy in a beautiful wedding dress."

Spike laughed. "And Fluttershy's gonna faint just when the wedding starts."

They all giggled. They strolled back to Ponyville together, leaving the Yorkshire and Fluttershy to spend some time together without being spied on.


	3. Here's A Good One

Words could not describe when the moment Fluttershy invited Yorkshire in for tea. She took him into a beautifully crafted living room. The room filled with fresh flowers and crawling critters. The room was set with a couch, a coffee table, and a few chairs. Around the walls and ceiling were pictures and birdhouses that had residents.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "You keep animals in here too?"

"Of course." Fluttershy replied. "I enjoy the animals' company in here."

From under a table, Angel dashed out. He climbed on top of Yorkshire's head and started to thump it repeatedly with one of its large feet. "Ow!" He heard the pony cry. He jumped off of his head and leaped upstairs.

"Oh Angel, that wasn't very nice." she said from downstairs.

Yorkshire rubbed his head with the pain fading. "That bunny doesn't really seem to like me."

"He doesn't really like strangers. You'll get used to him." she said, smiling a little. "You mind waiting in here while I go make some tea that is if uh… you're okay with that?"

"I don't mind at all." he replied, smiling back.

She gulped and giggled nervously. She trotted into her kitchen. "Oh my oh my oh my…" she said to herself while putting a kettle filled with water on the stove. She panted heavily with her heart beating fast, feeling her face become unusually warm. In her belly, it felt like hundreds of butterflies were fluttering inside. "Come on Fluttershy… please calm down…" She got to breathe slowly and calm. "Why do I feel so tingly inside whenever I see him…?"

. . .

"Absolutely not!" Twilight exclaimed. "I will do no such thing!"

"Oh please Twilight?!" Pinkie Pie asked on her hind knees waving her forearms. "We're dying to know what's going on!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said. "We're too excited to wait! Please Twilight, just one little peek!"

Twilight groaned. She knew that Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash weren't going to stop. "Fine, but just one little peek and then you get off my back, got it?"

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie said in unison, giving each other high-hooves.

"I hope things are going well with them." Rarity said.

"I… sort of do too honestly…" Twilight implied. "This is the first time I've ever used a divinity spell, so I'm going to need plenty of room." The girls moved away from her as she stood in the middle of the library. She closed her eyes and began to focus. Concentrating, her horn lit brightly. The light in the room dimmed down as something illuminated above. The mysterious light grew bigger. The girls' eyes were widened and gasped in amazement. Twilight focused more to make the light grow bigger. In a sudden blinding flash, the light faded revealing a small orb glowing bright blue above her. She opened her eyes, looking up. "Wow… for my first try I did a pretty good job!"

"Ya sure did!" Applejack replied.

Twilight lowered the orb until it was down to their heights. "Gather around girls," she said. "and we shall see what goes on in the forest."

The girls gathered around the orb. The light from the orb started to fade showing a moving image. They all looked and saw that it was Fluttershy and Yorkshire sitting together having tea. They found Fluttershy giggling.

"That's so funny…!" Fluttershy said, trying to catch her breath. "Please tell me another."

"Okay!" Yorkshire said. "I got one! Why were the early days of history called the dark ages?"

"I don't know." she replied with a grin. "Why?"

"Because there were so many knights (nights)!"

The girls saw her laugh quietly. They couldn't help but giggle and laugh from the joke.

"That is funny." Rarity said, still laughing a bit.

Twilight giggled. "It looks like they're having a good time." she said.

"Ooh. I have a good one you might like." Fluttershy said, sipping her tea. "What kind of flower grows on your face?" She asked, following with a bigger grin, biting her lip.

They looked at Yorkshire seeing his face in a thinking pose. "I don't know." he replied. "What _kind_ of flower grows on your face?"

She snickered. "Tulips." she replied, playfully puckering her lips.

They watched Yorkshire laugh with a big smile on his face. The girls snickered quietly from Fluttershy's well thought of joke. A few broke out in laughter.

"She got him good with that…!" said Rainbow Dash, still laughing a little.

"Oh, this is truly wonderful!" Rarity said. "They're having such a good time together!"

"Hey uh… Yorkshire…?" Fluttershy said.

The girls quickly gathered around the orb once more, their cheeks squished together.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um… do you think uh…" She began to blush.

"It's okay Fluttershy. You can tell me."

"Do you really think I'm pretty…?" she asked, hiding half her face behind her mane.

He smiled and moved closer. "Fluttershy, I think you're more than pretty." he replied. "I think you're beautiful."

She started pant heavily, fanning herself with one of her wings. "B-b-beautiful…?" She put down her tea and covered her eyes.

He nodded. "When I saw you in the crowd, I knew that you were the most beautiful mare I've ever seen."

Watching the orb, the girls were all smiling and in awe.

"Awwwww! That is so sweet!" Twilight said. "Nopony's ever complimented her like that before!"

"Seems like a first for Fluttershy." Applejack said.

"Yorkshire…" they heard Fluttershy say. "Do you like me…?"

"I've liked you ever since I saw you yesterday." he replied. "And I am glad to have met you."

His words traveled through her ears, filling her heart with delight and was beating much slower. She looked into his bright green eyes and could see her happiness in the reflection.

_What should I do now…?_ she thought. _Should I tell him that I like him too? Should I kiss him? No! That would just be weird!_ She began not to think straight. All of these mixed feelings was stressing out her physical strength. So many thoughts were flying around in her head. What could she do next? What could she _say_ next?

Yorkshire couldn't stop looking at the Pegasus pony of beauty. At a quick glance, he looked to a clock that was above Fluttershy's door. His eyes widened and gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was supposed to meet up with Knighton and the others half an hour ago!" he exclaimed, standing up from the couch. "I'm really sorry to end our little tea time like this! I had a nice time with you this morning! Hope we can do this again sometime! Thank you very much for today!" He lightly pecked her cheek with a kiss and left.

Fluttershy's face was completely covered in red. She slowly touched her cheek that he kissed her on, still feeling the lightly wet mark he left. _He… he kissed me…_ Her heart was beating faster and her body heat rose. She let out a little smile and quiet sigh before passing out on the couch.

"Oh my…" Twilight said, seeing Fluttershy on the couch motionless. "Should we do something?"

"Let her be." Rarity replied. "She'll wake up in a while."

"Well, I guess that's enough for today." Twilight made her horn glow, making the orb fade until it was gone. The light in the room returned the moment the orb had vanished. "We saw what we wanted to see."

"I'm glad to see her happy." Spike said. "Wouldn't want things to go wrong for the both of them."

"I think they make a lovely couple." said Rarity, giggling.

"We'll see soon enough, Rarity." Twilight said.

. . .

On the forest trail, Yorkshire galloped as fast as he could hoping not to miss a session of training with the other knights. "I can't believe I'm late for another session of training… again! Knighton's gonna kill me!" He arrived back to the barn at Sweet Apple Acres. He looked inside but the knights weren't there. "Aw jeez!" He smacked his face with his hoof and let out a low groan. His ear suddenly twitched, hearing sounds of blunt clashes and metal ringing.

"Game point!" a voice from a distance shouted.

"That must be them!" he thought. He bolted away from the barn and followed the noises. "It must be coming through those trees!" He ran through a small forest, seeing a small opening at the end of the woods. A smile faded from his face when his hoof tripped over log that he did not see. He tumbled out of the bushes down a small dirt hill. He plopped down on his flanks, and found himself in a large clearing on the ground.

"Yorkshire!" he heard from someone towards him. He opened his eyes and saw his fellow knights in armor standing above him. He stood up groaning quietly in pain and shaking his head from the dizziness by the tumbling. "Sorry I'm late…" he replied, lowering his head. "I was… occupied."

"Occupied in what?" Penarth asked with a sly grin. "Getting lost in the unknown woods again?" He and the other knights except Knighton laughed.

Yorkshire looked up and growled. "Seriously? I don't get lost all the time!"

"You should always stick with us, kiddo." Tregaron said. "You won't get lost with us around."

"Why do you guys keep treating me like I'm still the new guy?!" he yelled. "I've been a knight for over 2 years now! I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, tell that to the dragon you ran into on the way here."

"Hey! That dragon thought we were intruding! Besides, it was an accident!"

"That's enough, all of you." Knighton called out, turning to the other knights. "Yorkshire has proved himself to be a worthy member of our team. He survived alongside with us fighting in the battle against the dark army. That is something worth respecting him of, if I do say so myself, right little brother?" He turned to Yorkshire, giving him a wink.

He nodded. "That's right!"

"Pfft! Whatever." Llanfair scoffed. "Come on Tregaron, we still have a practice match to finish!" He galloped back to the battle circle drawn on the ground, picking up a wooden sword.

"I'm a point away from kicking your flank!" Tregaron replied, picking up a wooden sword as well.

The two knights continued to practice battle with each other as Penarth and Rhayader went over and watched.

"Knighton, I'm really sorry I'm late… again." Yorkshire said, bowing his head with a small frown.

Knighton rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come on Yorkshire, don't do that. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not? Whew!"

"But you better have a good reason for being late."

He cheeks turned a little light red and chuckled, rubbing his leg. "Well uh… could we talk in private please? I don't want the others to make fun of me."

Knighton laughed. "Oh alright." he replied. "Boys! Yorkshire and I will be right back!"

"Okay!" Rhayader replied.

He and Yorkshire walked off while the others sparred.

"So, what is this reason you want to tell me about?" Knighton started.

"Well, I was uh… with a girl…" Yorkshire replied, blushing lightly.

Knighton stopped and grinned. "Oh-ho-ho, I see now! Is this girl cute?"

"Oh Knighton, she is beyond cute! She's beautiful! Beautiful with a wonderful soft, peaceful voice. She's like an angel! An angel with wings." He sighed with a big smile. "The most wonderful girl I have ever seen and met."

"I'm assuming that she's a Pegasus, correct?" Knighton asked.

Yorkshire nodded. "She is a pony of true kindness. She takes care of little animals, and she can tell pretty good jokes."

"Does this fair maiden have a name?"

"Of course she does! Her name is Fluttershy. I saw her when we were coming into town."

"Is that why you tripped on the road?"

Yorkshire grit his teeth "Don't remind me…"

"So, you have fallen in love." Knighton said, chuckling.

"Yes… I suppose I have."

He patted Yorkshire's shoulder. "Congratulations then. I hope to see this girl soon."

"Well, not now. We just met. Besides, I don't think she or I are comfortable to have you meet her yet. She can be very shy. She even fainted when she saw me again."

Knighton laughed. "A beautiful yet delicate flower you have discovered."

"Yes. I hope to see her again." They continued their walk. Yorkshire looked back up a Knighton. "Brother… are you alright with this? With me falling in love? Won't this remind you of-"

"Yes." Knighton said, holding up his hoof. "Say no more. I know what you're going to ask." He sighed heavily with a small frown. "It's been a year since the death of… you know…"

"I'm really sorry Knighton…. But you can't blame yourself for what happened." Yorkshire said. "Who would expect soldiers of the dark army would attack there…?"

Knight nodded. "Yes…"

Yorkshire pressed himself gently against his older brother.

Knighton rested his head in his younger brother's mane. "You always know how to comfort me when I'm feeling down." he said smiling. "Thank you."

Yorkshire looked up and smiled back. "Let's go back to the others now. Maybe some training will clear your mind."

"Yes. That may help. Want to take me on? I promise I won't go easy on you this time." Knighton said, grinning.

Yorkshire laughed. "You're on!"

. . .

Fluttershy returned to Ponyville after waking up. "Oh, this is so exciting…! I have to tell everypony else about this…!" She landed in front of the library and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Spike said from inside. He opened the door and saw Fluttershy with a small smile. "Hey, Fluttershy! Come on in!"

"Thank you." she replied. She walked inside seeing her friends have big smiles on their faces. Pinkie Pie had the biggest. Although she looked to have been struggling to hold it. She felt puzzled, sensing an awkward atmosphere within the room. "Is something going on…?" she asked.

"Why nooooo…!" Rarity said, still smiling big. "Nothing at _all_! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well uh, it's just that you girls have such big smiles."

"Oh, this?" Rainbow Dash asked, showing her their smiles. "We're just really happy to see you. Heh heh…"

Fluttershy shook off the awkwardness. "Girls, I _may_ have something to tell you." She breathed steadily, already shaking with giving them excited news. Her cheeks grew red. "I think I…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked, still grinning.

"I think I…" she muttered once again.

"Beg pardon?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy then took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love!" she let out. She covered her mouth with her hoof and her whole face turned red.

The girls looked at each other. They suddenly shrieked with joy and excitement, making Fluttershy jump. They gathered around her and gave her hugs.

"That's wonderful news, Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed. "There's nothing to be ashamed of about being in love."

"Oh darling, we're going to have so many things to plan!" Rarity said with her arm around Fluttershy's shoulders. "What to wear for your dates, what to do for your wedding day, and what to WEAR for your wedding day!"

Fluttershy moved away from Rarity. "Rarity, wait…. You're taking this too fast. I just want to take things nice and slow between me and Yorkshire, okay?"

"She's right ya know." Applejack agreed.

"But I love to imagine such romantic things!" Rarity implied.

"I would uh, appreciate it if you would keep those thoughts to yourself for a while please." Fluttershy said.

She sighed. "Oh alright."

"So Fluttershy, tell us." said Rainbow Dash. "What's he like?"

She sat down and exhaled lightly. "I think he's the nicest colt I have ever met." she replied. "He's very sweet, thoughtful, and very funny. And he's um…" she blushed. "_very_ cute."

"Eeek!" Pinkie Pie squealed, hopping around the room. "This is so super-duper amazing!"

Fluttershy nodded. "His voice is so gentle. He said he liked me since the first time he saw me." She let out a quiet, happy sigh.

"We're all glad to hear that you're happy that ya feel loved by Yorkshire and that you're in love with him." Applejack said, patting her shoulder. "But be sure to take it slow like ya said, 'kay?"

"Yes, I will. I hope that you will help me if I ever need any."

"Of course." Twilight agreed. "That's what friends are for."

They all gathered close together for a large group hug.

Spike watched them hug and smiled. Seeing them like that, he felt a little lonely. "Hey uh, can I get some of that?" he asked.

Applejack chuckled. "Come on in, lizard boy."

He went over to them and joined the group hug.

Fluttershy smiled to all of them. "I hope you all will find ponies to love too."


	4. A Knight's Tale: The Dark Army

Applejack invited her friends over for lunch. They took a nice stroll through Ponyville while heading to Sweet Apple Acres beforehand. When they arrived, they found three fillies wearing buckets for helmets and fighting each other with sticks like swords. They were the Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, younger sister of Applejack, Sweetie Belle, younger sister of Rarity, and Scootaloo.

"Take that, evil one!" Apple Bloom shouted, charging for Scootaloo. She swung her stick, but was blocked.

"You are no match for me, knight!" Scootaloo replied with a grin. She jumped back, then jumped forward swinging her stick at Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle charged after both of them head on with a loud high-pitched war cry. She tripped and tumbled towards her friends. She crashed into them, making them fall altogether. They looked at each other in a silent moment, seeing if they were alright, then laughed it out.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack exclaimed. "What in tarnation are y'all doin'?!"

"Hi Applejack!" her young sister replied. "We finally know what we're gonna do for our cutie marks!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle agreed. "We're going to be knights!"

The three got together and took deep breaths. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS KNIGHTS! YAY!" they cried together.

Rarity gasped in complete horror. "No little sister of mine is going to be a knight!" she said, putting a hoof down.

"Aw! Rarity!"

"Being a knight is not for young ladies."

"She's right girls." Twilight implied. "It's not fun and games. And besides, I don't think girls are allowed to be knights."

"Why isn't it fun?" Scootaloo asked. "They get to fight monsters, rescue damsels in distress. What is a damsel anyway…?"

"They're also at risk of getting seriously hurt, or worse!" Rarity exclaimed. "And a true lady does not go out and fight whatever monsters are out there!"

"If you want to know what it's like to be in battle, go ask a knight about it." Rainbow Dash said.

"But we don't know any." Apple Bloom said.

Applejack heard hoof steps coming from behind them. She turned and saw Yorkshire coming towards them. "Yorkshire!"

The rest turned their heads. Yorkshire approached them all clean from his afternoon at the Ponyville Day Spa with the other knights. His grey coat had no dirt left at all, almost reflecting off the sun's light. His mane style stayed the same with the crest. That and his tail were well groomed. Much shampooing worked well for them. His tail's wrappings were replaced with a new clean set. No knots could be found within his mane and tail. His hooves were well rounded out with a nice curve around the toes. Although his appearance was a great improvement, exhaustion was also a result. He stumbled once every few steps. He gritted his teeth trying to keep a smile. His body still ached from the massage he had gotten from the only male masseuse at the spa.

Fluttershy blushed, finding him looking much better than before. His shampoo's scent slipped into her nose and made her shudder, smiling a little.

"How was your time at the spa, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Physically draining." Yorkshire replied, groaning while he stretched his sore limbs. "That Bulk Biceps guy sure knows how to get deep into my muscles… But I'm very thankful to finally get cleaned up after such a long journey. The guys and I thank you for setting up our sessions. Is there any way I can return the favor?"

"There's no favor I need." Rarity replied. "I'm just very glad your afternoon at the spa went very well."

"Actually, Rarity and Ah would like to ask you for a little help." Applejack said, stepping forward.

"What's that?" he asked, stretching his neck.

"Mah little sister and her friends wanna be knights, but we think it ain't right for 'em. Could ya please explain to them why it's not a good idea?"

"Applejack!" her little sister exclaimed.

"Hush Apple Bloom!"

"I see." He approached the fillies, looking down at them. "Girls, the truth is none of you can be knights." he started. "Being a knight is a big responsibility. It's not all fun and games. It's a serious job."

"Didn't you say you were in a huge battle?" Rarity asked.

He sighed heavily. "Yes… that was no game either."

"Ooh! Ooh! Could you tell us about it?" Sweetie Belle asked, jumping up and down.

Twilight shook her head. "Now girls, I don't think that's reall-"

"Perhaps I should tell them." Yorkshire said, turning his head to her. "I'll tell it to you all. You should all know what happened and how we got here. It'll explain that it's dangerous to be a knight."

"Yorkshire…" Fluttershy said with a small frown. "Are you sure that's alright…?"

He nodded. "Come into the barn and I'll tell you everything." He walked into the empty barn with the girls and fillies following him in. He sat in his pile of hay, sighing heavily as sitting down strained his muscles, but could finally relax. Everyone else sat around him. He took a deep breath. "You see, in a distant land very far from here, an army of vicious lizards swept across that plain of existence." he explained. "One by one, towns and villages were destroyed. They killed all who were in sight; stallions, mares, even colts and fillies like yourselves." he said pointing to the Crusaders.

The fillies cuddled with the older ponies, already shivering and chattering their teeth from the story's beginning. The older mares just continued listening. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hugged their sisters, Scootaloo hid behind one of Rainbow's wings.

"They were truly black hearted. They were powerful, undefeatable… or so they thought. One way or another, they had to be stopped. I was one of a thousand knights who marched across the land to fight the dark army in a great battle. We led thousands of infantry soldiers and cavalry." Yorkshire continued. "On the southern regions of a now lifeless field past the Macintosh Hills, the two armies met and fought to the death. We all fought valiantly against the soldiers of darkness. As I fought, I saw many of my comrades and those who followed me into battle fall as they were killed." Yorkshire looked down, hugging himself. "I can still hear the screams of the knights and soldiers who were wounded and dying, swords and shields clashing with one another. Everywhere it was blood and violence... The battle lasted for who knows how long. It felt like days. With enough strength, we made the final charge against the army and defeated them. We had no interest in prisoners. We left no survivors. Unfortunately…" He sighed, looking at the girls, seeing their eyes quivering and on the verge of tears. "Out of the thousands of knights and soldiers who fought, only a few hundred of us survived; including my brother Knighton, the other four that you have seen here, and myself. All around us were the lifeless bodies of those who fought in battle.

Rarity opened her mouth, her bottom lip trembling. "But… what happened to the rest who survived…?"

"Most of them… were severely wounded and ill. We decided to come here to treat our wounds, while some wanted to return home which would've taken longer to travel. They no doubt maybe have died on their way back. They fought so hard to live, but fate wouldn't leave them alone. They could never return to their families..." He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them again. He looked to the girls and saw that all had tears running down their cheeks. Most of the girls sniffled and were choking up. The fillies started to weep, horrified of the words they had heard from his mouth.

"That's just awful…" Twilight said, keeping herself from crying. "Only six of you coming here…"

"What did you do with the bodies of everypony else…?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"What could we do…?" Yorkshire replied. "All we could do was to leave the deceased unburied… There were too many to count… too many to grief over…"

Fluttershy being the most sensitive could not struggle to keep herself from crying.

Yorkshire scooted over to her and wrapped his arm around her. He nuzzled her mane softly. "It was very hard for the six of us, being the only ones who lived to tell the tale of our battle…" He looked to the fillies who were still crying. "Now do you understand what a knight's life can be sometimes?"

The fillies looked to him and nodded slowly.

He sighed. "Come over here."

They got up and walked close to him. They all hugged together.

"We're so sorry about what happened…" Sweetie Belle said, sniffling.

"It's alright…" he said with a small smile. "The important thing is that the dark army will never hurt anypony again, so the others who fought did not die in vain. They died honorably for a good cause. You girls can't become knights for real, but that doesn't mean you have to stop pretending. You girls have better things ahead in your life. Do you understand?"

They looked at him and wiped their eyes. Nodding again, they managed to smile.

"Yorkshire." Rarity said. "You show such kindness to everypony around you. What does it truly mean to be a knight?" she asked

"It represents that you are loyal, trustworthy, brave, strong, and capable of defending those who are in need of help." he replied. "Even if it means sacrificing your own life." He rubbed his head against Fluttershy's head softly again.

"What is this?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw that it was the red knight. Applejack and Yorkshire were the only ones who knew who he really was. Like Yorkshire, he too was clean and well-groomed from the spa. His mustache and beard nicely trimmed.

"Yorkshire, why do these girls show tears in their eyes?" he asked.

"I was telling them about when we were battle against the dark army." Yorkshire

"I see."

"Girls, this is my big brother, Knighton." Yorkshire explained.

"How do you do ladies?" he asked with a nod.

"He fought very bravely during the battle." Yorkshire said. "He slew many enemies."

"Bravery wasn't the only feeling I had that day." He looked down slowly with a small frown. "Hatred and revenge is what I felt most of all."

"Why?" Twilight asked. "Because of what they did to everypony?"

"Because they killed my fiancé…" he replied, gritting his teeth.

They altogether gasped, feeling sharp pains in their chests.

"Are you sure you're comfortable telling them that?" Yorkshire asked with concern.

"I'm sure." Knighton replied. "I've been holding it in for quite some time. I think it is time get it off my chest." He sat down with them in the hay. "She was a very beautiful mare." He began. "Her coat was as bright and white as the falling snow on a winter's day, and her ruby eyes were as red as the hottest flames in fire. Around her front right leg was a turquoise bracelet that belonged to her mother. She never took it off. It was true love, we both believed. Our hearts melted the moment we met. But one day, my little brother and my other four companions had to leave the town for a while to gather some information about the dark army that was coming. We agreed to marry when we returned. We knew that the army wouldn't come through the town for they were too far from there. But fate… had other plans…" Knighton started to breathe heavily, feeling the pain in his chest grow.

"What happened…?" Rarity asked while her voice was breaking with grief and tears along with mascara were running down her face.

He looked to Rarity. "When we returned, the town was in ruin. All burned down and charred. Not a living thing in sight. The others searched for survivors while I was looking for Angel Wings. That was her name. I found the remains of her home, burned down as well. I looked around, screaming her name. But when I glanced down, I was horrified for what I had discovered. A hoof sticking out of the remains of the house completely burned, only to see a bracelet perfectly unharmed. I knew that it was too late. She was gone…"

Everypony but Knighton and Yorkshire cried together and loud. All of them broken hearted.

"Yes… I too mourned." Knighton continued. He looked to his bag and reached for it. From it, he pulled out the same bracelet that was mentioned in his story. "This was the bracelet she wore." he said, showing it to everypony. "On that day in battle against the dark army, I knew I had my revenge." He held the bracelet close to his chest. "Every single one of those monsters deserved to die for what they had done." He stood up, looking away. "I am sorry to bring great pain and grief upon you. I hope that you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me." He put away the bracelet and left the barn without another word, leaving Yorkshire with the mourning ponies and fillies.

"That's the saddest story I ever heard!" Rainbow Dash cried, no longer able to hold back her tears.

"Oh Angel Wings!" Pinkie Pie bawled. She and Rainbow Dash held each other tightly, both crying the loudest.

Looking at them sob, Yorkshire felt more pain and grief. He felt a few tears run from his eyes. He felt Fluttershy smother her face into his shoulder, hearing her muffled whimpering and weeping.

"It just ain't fair!" Apple Bloom yelled. "Why did she have to die?!"

Applejack sighed, hiccuping. "War is a cruel thing, ya know…" she replied, hugging her little sister.

Twilight wiped tears from her eyes, sniffling loudly. "Yorkshire, should we do something for Knighton to make him feel better?"

He shook his head. "That won't be necessary." he replied. "He feels better when he talks about stuff like this to others. He'll be alright. I know my big brother." He slightly smiled.

She smiled back, standing up. "Hey girls, let's pull ourselves together now, if it's alright."

Applejack nodded, wiping her tears. "Yeah… Ah don't want the rest of the family to see us like this durin' lunch." She stood up and helped Apple Bloom. She looked to Yorkshire. "Thank you for tellin' your story."

Yorkshire nodded. "It helps to talk about it."

Everyone else stood up all except Yorkshire.

"Aren't you coming along?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm going to stay here for a while." he replied. "I'm not really hungry."

Fluttershy smiled a little, still sniffling. "I-I'll see you later. Don't get too lonely now."

He chuckled. "I won't."

She lightly pecked his cheek, making him and herself blush. She let out a little giggle, and followed her friends outside.

He smiled deeply, placing his hoof on his cheek.


	5. Thirteen Tickets

The next afternoon, Twilight invited her friends over to the library to hang out. They always had a wonderful time with each other. They filled each other with happiness, laughter, and love.

Spike came over to them holding a pink book. "Hey Fluttershy, I might have something that can help you with Yorkshire."

"Oh?" Fluttershy wondered, turning to him. "Help with what?"

"I found this book on female etiquette and I was thinking that this could give you useful tips when you and Yorkshire go on your first date." he replied.

She smiled and shook her head. "No thank you. I don't think I need any books to help with building my relationship with Yorkshire. I like how it's going for the both of us so far."

"Well, if you insist." Spike threw away the book. He felt a sudden loud rumble in his stomach. He groaned quietly, placing his hands on it. "Ughh… I don't feel so good…"

"What's wrong, Spike?" Twilight asked.

His cheeks inflated and belched out a large stream of green fire. The flames vanished and appeared as a rolled up letter with a seal of a horseshoe.

She gasped. "It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" she exclaimed, clapping her hooves.

"Those surprise deliveries are _really_ getting on my nerves…" he growled.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Read it! Read it!" Pinkie Pie said, hopping up and down wearing a big smile.

He opened the letter, and cleared his throat:

_Here ye, here ye! _

_Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot on the 21__st__ day of May from now and cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle and her friends._

The six remained silent for a moment.

Rainbow Dash raised a brow. "The Grand Galloping Gala? Are you sure we should go? I mean, don't you all remember the last time we went?"

"Don't remind me!" Rarity exclaimed. "It was a complete disaster! That Prince Blueblood was not the stallion I dreamed him to be! Oh, it makes me so mad just thinking about him!"

"And I never really got to hang out with the Wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash added. "They were too busy talking with other ponies."

"The Gala was too high class for mah apples." Applejack said. "All I got were a few bits for sellin' pies to that Wonderbolt fella."

"And there was no excitement there!" said Pinkie Pie. "It was so boring with all that slow music and dancing!"

"And I'm not so sure that I want to try seeing those animals again… because of what happened that night…" Fluttershy whimpered, remembering her psychotic episode with the fauna at Canterlot.

Twilight looked at all of them, reading their depressed faces. She lifted a smile.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about this time." she said. "Princess Celestia told me that last time was the most exciting she had ever seen. She assured me that the rest of the Gala nights will be better than ever. So what do you all say? Shall we give the Grand Galloping Gala a second chance?"

"Well, as long as I don't see that Prince Blueblood… I see no other reason not to go again." Rarity said.

Twilight looked at everypony else, seeing them nodding with approval.

"This going to be so exciting!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping higher and higher, already forgetting about the last Gala. "I'll be able to eat all the goodies I want, ride on the super-duper fun rides, and play my favorite pony games!"

"I might as well make a new dress for this year." Rarity implied.

Spike burped out golden tickets to the Gala appearing from the green flames. He grabbed the tickets from the air and counted them. He tilted his head to the side, lifting an eyebrow. "Huh… this doesn't seem right…" he thought.

"What's wrong Spike?" Applejack asked. "Not enough tickets?"

"We have enough," he replied. "but there are thirteen tickets here. We somehow got an extra six." He then burped out more green fire, and another letter appeared. He opened the letter and read it:

_Please pardon this second letter. The extra six tickets are for the knights who have come to Ponyville from battle. Please inform them that they too are invited to the Grand Galloping Gala._

_Signed,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Oh! So that's what the extra tickets are for." Twilight said. "That's very kind of her to do that."

"Maybe we can all go together." Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy said. "If it's alright if you, could I have one of those extra tickets? I would very much like to give it to Yorkshire and um… ask him if he would want to go with me to the Gala." Her cheeks hinted a shade of red.

"Ooh! Wanting to ask him out on a date huh?" Rainbow Dash asked, nudging her shoulder.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yes."

Twilight giggled. "Of course you can have one." She handed an extra one over.

"Thank you so much, Twilight."

"Should we head out to see the knights now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why not?" Twilight replied. "If that's alright with everypony else."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright! Let's head out!"

Twilight opened the door and exited first with the others following.

. . .

They arrived at the barn seeing the doors closed. Applejack knocked on the doors loudly.

"Who is it?" a muffled voice asked from inside.

"It's Applejack and the girls!" she replied. "We wanna talk to y'all!"

"Come on in!"

She opened the doors letting themselves in. They found the knights lying around on their piles of hay. Llanfair, Penarth, Tregaron and Rhayader were playing cards while Knighton and Yorkshire were sharpening their swords.

"Okay boys," Tregaron said with a grin. "let's see the cards!" He laid out his five cards. "A pair of aces and a pair of tens! Top that!"

Llanfair groaned in frustration. "I fold." he said, placing his cards face down.

"Me too." Rhayader implied, making the same gesture.

Penarth was still holding his cards. "You guys stink at this game."

They hung down their heads. "We know…" they said in unison.

Tregaron laughed. "You think you have a better hoof than I do? Show it to me! I dare you!" he demanded with a sly smirk.

Penarth smirked back and laid out his cards, showing them a six, seven, eight, nine, and ten cards. "Straight flush!" he exclaimed.

Tregaron's jaw dropped, shocked to see that an amateur beat him. "This can't be! I'm the best card player on the team! You just started playing the game!"

"Looks like your winning streak is destroyed Tregaron!" Penarth said, laughing more. He turned his head seeing the girls looking at them giggling. "Hey girls! How's it going?"

"Oh nothing…" Pinkie Pie replied innocently. "Except that the Grand Galloping Gala is coming soon! EEEEEEE!"

"That's right." Twilight implied. "Princess Celestia was kind enough to give us tickets and six more for you guys."

"That's awesome!" Llanfair said, standing up fast. "I've always wanted to go to the Gala!"

Twilight used her magic to give out the tickets to the knights, all except Yorkshire.

Yorkshire noticed that he wasn't given a ticket. "Aren't I invited too?" he asked, curiously.

She turned to Fluttershy, nudging her.

Fluttershy gulped nervously. She put the other extra ticket in her mouth and walked over to him. "Um…" she blushed. "Yorkshire. I was wondering… if it's alright with you…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I… would you uh… want to… mmmm…"

"Yes?"

She slowly took a deep breath. "Will you go to the Grand Galloping Gala with me?!" Her face turned bright red and closed her eyes tightly followed by a squee.

He slowly got up and stood tall in front of her.

With her eyes closed, all she could hear was silence. Her heart was beating faster, almost whimpering. She cracked open and eye and found him smiling.

"Yes." he replied. "I would love to go with you." He softly took the ticket from her mouth with his.

Her expression was flabbergasted. She turned to her friends with widened eyes and cracked smile. "I-I can't believe it…" she said. "He said yes…! He said yes!" She was about to faint again but Applejack caught her fall.

"Whoa, take it easy girl!" she said, trying to help her stand upright. "You ain't faintin' this time!"

Yorkshire chuckled. "How about we all go together? And after that, Fluttershy and I can go off on our own."

Knighton stood up. "I think that's a nice idea. How about it ladies?" he asked.

"I think we would like that." Twilight replied. "I mean, we did give you the extra tickets after all."

"Be sure to dress nicely, boys." Rarity suggested, giggling.

"We will."

"The Gala is on May twenty first, so that is about a week from today." Twilight added. "We'll all meet up at the town square and then take a train to Canterlot."

"Sounds like a plan." Llanfair nodded. "Thank you very much for the tickets!"

"We'll see ya'll later then!" Applejack said.

They all said their good-byes to each other as the girls left.

Yorkshire quickly closed the doors with a big smile on his face. "YES!" he shouted. "I'M GOING ON MY FIRST DATE WITH FLUTTERSHY!" He whooped and bounced all around the room with excitement.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there little brother!" Knighton said, catching him.

Yorkshire cleared his throat and blushed, laughing nervously. "Sorry. I'm just really excited about this!"

"I know you are. Just don't take it too seriously or you might hurt yourself."

"Right. I'll need to get an early start on getting ready. I'll need something to wear though…"

"Isn't there a place somewhere in town that design clothes for special occasions like this?" Knighton asked.

Yorkshire thought about it for a moment and gasped. "Rarity's Carousel Boutique! She makes incredible clothes! I'll ask her to make something awesome and knightly!"

"Go for that then, little stallion!" Rhayader said with encouragement.

"Yeah!" Penarth agreed. "Wouldn't want you to look awful on your first date!"

Yorkshire gave him an annoyed look. "Shut up..."

. . .

Meanwhile, the girls were hanging out around the apple trees having some for a snack. They were all chatting about what to wear for the Gala.

"We still have those dresses that you made for us." Applejack said. "I think it'd be a good idea to wear 'em to the Gala again."

"Of course! I would love for all of us to look glamorous this year!" Rarity replied. "Although I wish to make something different for myself."

Fluttershy however frowned with her ears folded back. "Rarity… I don't know how to say this, but I might've ripped the dress you made for me… It was also covered in dirt from my little episode with the animals there…"

Rarity gasped. "That's terrible! You must have something to wear on your first date with Yorkshire!"

"I know. I do wish that I had something very special for the Gala."

"I'll tell you what, how about I make a new dress for you? Something that will suit you better than that old dress I made."

Fluttershy turned to Rarity. "You will?"

"Why of course! This is your first date after all."

Fluttershy hugged her tight with a big smile. "Thank you so much Rarity! I would just love that!"

Rarity made her horn glow, starting to use magic. She made a piece of paper and a pen appeared. "I already have a few ideas in mind, so I'll let this be a surprise."

. . .

Once at home, Rarity went to work on Fluttershy's dress for the dance. She gathered the supplies she needed with her magic. She started with drawing out the sketches of the dress. "Now to get started." she said. "This dress will look beautiful on her!" She then heard the bell from her door ringing. She paused her project and walked into the lobby. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked. She found Yorkshire in the lobby for a second time. "Yorkshire! It's a surprise to see you in here again."

He nodded. "Yes it is."

"Have you come in here to take another look around?"

"Actually, I need a favor."

"Oh? And what is that, may I ask?"

He chuckled nervously. "I need you to make an outfit for me for the Gala. I don't really have anything to wear."

"Do you have any ideas what you want the outfit to look like?" she asked.

"Yes. I would like you to make me a green and white surcoat with an eagle on the chest with its wings spread open. I have some chainmail back at the barn that I could wear underneath, but could you also make long sleeved black pants and an undershirt shirt as well? I would greatly appreciate it." He took some bits out from his saddle bag and placed it on the table. "Will this much do?"

"For you, yes." she replied with a smile. "I would be honored to design an outfit for a sweet, gentle knight like you."

He blushed and chuckled. "Thank you for the compliment. I really want this to be a special night for Fluttershy. I really want to show how much I care about her. I want to make her happy. She's like a flower in the form of a bud, soon to bloom." He lowered his head. "I'm just really nervous about this…"

Rarity walked over to him. She lifted up his chin with her hoof, making him look at her face. "I'm sure Fluttershy's nervous too, sweetie." she said softly. "I just know from the look in her eyes, she cares about you too. You are one of the sweetest, most caring ponies we have ever met. You show such passion, confidence, and loyalty. Don't start doubting yourself before the Gala. I know you'll have a wonderful time together. I believe in you, Yorkshire. Make it the best night of her entire life."

"Thank you very much for your kind words of encouragement." he said, hugging her. He turned back and walked to the exit of the shop. "I hope to see the outfit soon!"

"I can guarantee that you'll be happily satisfied when you come back!" She sighed happily. "Love is truly a magical thing." She continued to sketch out Fluttershy's outfit as well as Yorkshire's. When they were done, she cut out shapes from her most unique rolls of fabric to use for the outfits and sewed them together with accessories added onto them. "This will be a dance they'll never forget."


	6. To the Grand Gallloping Gala

Six days had passed, only one day to go until the Grand Galloping Gala.

Rarity spent her daily hours for the past six days to create luscious outfits for two very special ponies. After hours of using magic and hard work, the outfits were finally done. She had them displayed on mannequins to see how they look. She examined Fluttershy's first. Her outfit included a small crown of brown, and yellow fake leaves and vines. The long silk dress that reached over to the hind legs had various colors of the autumn season: red, orange, and yellow. Slippers were on the front hooves with silk straps wrapped around the ankles up to the knees.

"Everything is now perfect for Fluttershy's." Rarity thought to herself. "Now to look at Yorkshire's outfit."

His was no exception. The surcoat of the outfit was green and white that reached to the flank, covering it. On the front, a black eagle with white detailed outlines was sewed on with its wings spread open almost touching the sleeveless openings. Under the surcoat, she added a long sleeved undershirt and pants to go with it. "They're going to be so happy about this!" She heard the door's bell ringing. She quickly hid the new clothes on the mannequins away in two separate rooms. She looked into the lobby.

"Fluttershy! Welcome!" Rarity greeted her friend with a big smile.

"Good afternoon Rarity." she said. "I got your note this morning. You wanted to show me something?"

"Oh yes! I just finished your dress for the Gala! Please follow me." Rarity brought Fluttershy into a small room. She showed her in, revealing the dress. "There it is."

Fluttershy's eyes widened and gasped quietly, gazing upon the beautiful dress. "Oh Rarity, it's so wonderful! I love it!" she exclaimed, hugging hr tight. "Thank you so much. I just know that Yorkshire's going to love it."

Rarity smiled and hugged her back. "I hope so too. Now then, you better take it home with you and keep it hidden before the Gala." She removed the dress off of the mannequin and wrapped it carefully in paper and slipped it into a box. She handed it over to Fluttershy. "You're going to look beautiful in that dress."

"I thank you again, Rarity. Bye!" Fluttershy exited the store with the bag held by her front legs.

About an hour later, Rarity heard the door bell ring again. She looked in the lobby and saw Yorkshire enter the shop. "Yorkshire, darling! You're just in time!"

"Is my outfit finished?" he asked.

"Of course! You're just going to adore it! Come this way!"

He followed her to the second small room across from the first. Before she opened the door, she closed his eyes. He chuckled. "You want this to be a surprise, don't you?"

She giggled. "Very much." She opened the door, letting him in. "Keep those eyes closed." she reminded him. When they were in front of the outfit, she uncovered his eyes. "You can look now."

Yorkshire slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his new outfit for the Gala with widened eyes. His jaw dropped and began to stammer, unable to speak words. He circled the display. He looked to Rarity, staring at her.

"You like it?" she asked, grinnng.

"I love it!" he exclaimed. He dashed to Rarity and hugged her, making her yelp. "Thank you so much Rarity! It's amazing! I just know that Fluttershy's going to love this!"

"It's no problem at all." she replied, catching her breath.

"You have no idea how much this means to me!" He jumped, excited like a little colt.

"I'm sure I do, dear." Rarity replied, giggling. "Just let me wrap your outfit and you can be on your way." She took the outfit off from the mannequin and wrapped it nicely. She slipped the wrapped outfit into his large belt bag. "Enjoy the Gala with Fluttershy tomorrow! Make her happiness last through the night."

He nodded, turning to the exit. "Again, I thank you for using your gracious skills for this piece of art you have made."

"You are most welcome. See you tomorrow night."

"You too!" He quickly left the boutique.

Rarity watched him walk away through the window. She galloped back into her office and began to design and make her dress for the Gala. "Grand Galloping Gala, here comes Rarity!"

. . .

It was on the early evening of the Grand Galloping Gala that the knights and the girls would meet at the town square before heading to Canterlot. They all met, looking at each other with amazement. The girls saw how handsome the knights were in their robes, surcoats and chainmail with their swords hung by their sides. The knights saw how lovely the girls looked in their dresses.

"You girls look ravishing tonight." said Knighton.

"Thank you for that compliment." Twilight said, giggling. "And may we say how you boys look very masculine with those clothes on."

He chuckled. "Twilight, shall we introduce our little couple for the Gala?" he asked with a wink.

She nodded. "That would be a wonderful idea." She turned to Fluttershy that was behind the others who was in her beautiful new dress. "You ready to see your date?"

Fluttershy blushed and rubbed her front leg nervously. "Y-yes…" she replied.

Knighton turned to Yorkshire who was in his new outfit. "Ready to meet the mare of your dreams?"

Yorkshire gulped and chuckled nervously. "Yes I am."

The other knights and girls moved aside, creating a path for the two to see each other.

Fluttershy and Yorkshire looked to each other. They remained silent. They were suddenly filled with such mixed emotions and lust: their hearts beating fast, their faces in red, and their eyes in complete awe. They approached each slowly and still silent.

Yorkshire could not believe what he saw. It was as if he had seen a goddess of nature.

Fluttershy felt the same. She had now seen the most handsome young knight she had feelings for. They were standing face-to-face with each other.

"Fluttershy…" Yorkshire said, breaking the silence. "You're so beautiful…."

She blushed brightly. "You're looking… very handsome tonight…" she replied. "I really like how you look in that suit... the tunic matches your eyes…"

"And… I love how the dress depicts you so well. It matches your true nature." He slowly raised and kissed her hoof, making her blush. "Shall we go?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes." She and Yorkshire led the way for everypony else to the train station to take a ride to Canterlot.

"I think they like each other even more now." Llanfair whispered to Pinkie Pie.

"That's what happens when ponies fall in love." she whispered back, giggling wildly, hopping along.

. . .

While the sun was setting behind the mountains, their train arrived in Canterlot. They got off, taking a stroll down the main road of the city where it would directly lead them to the Gala. The group arrived to the majestic castle of Canterlot. The royal guards outside proudly opened the gates, letting them and other guests in. As they walked through the main hall, they looked around seeing two rows of guards in armor standing side by side. They continued to walk until they reached a set of large doors. They could hear muffled orchestra music coming from the other side. The doors were slowly opened by butlers from the other side. The group entered through, seeing a large ballroom with shimmering lights hovering from above, dozens of large painted glass windows all around, and the reflecting marble floor. Hundreds of well dressed stallions and mares were inside the ballroom chatting, feasting on appetizers, and dancing in the middle of the floor along with the music from the orchestra.

"Holy moly!" Rhayader exclaimed with an opened smile. "This place is huge!"

"Why of course." said Rarity. "I've always enjoyed the culture, fashion, and glamour on occasions like this."

They all walked further into the party with Yorkshire and Fluttershy still in the lead. They stood by the side, watching those who were dancing in the center.

"Hey Fluttershy, after we get settled, would you like to dance a little?" he asked.

She nodded slowly and blushed. "I would love to." she replied.

The music slowly ended, and everypony were lightly clapping their hoofs on the floor as applause.

"My welcomed guests!" said a loud voice.

Everypony turned to where the voice was heard and saw Princess Celestia standing from the doors with two royal guards standing beside her.

"I am pleased to welcome all of you to another year of the Grand Galloping Gala! You may have noticed some changes to the Gala this year. I wish to make the Grand Galloping Gala more exciting for everypony. I do hope that all of you enjoy yourselves with us here at the capital of Canterlot!" She looked from the opened doors, seeing a group of knights and ladies standing towards the side of the ballroom. She walked along the side, heading for them. Everypony else but the group stood aside to let her through. She approached the knights and mares, greeting them with a smile.

They all bowed to her.

"Please rise fellow knights and lady companions." the princess said. She watched them rise, standing up again. "Brave and noble knights, welcome to Canterlot."

"Thank you your Grace." Knighton replied. "We thank you for inviting us to your Gala tonight."

She nodded and turned to Twilight. "My faithful student. I thank you and your friends for bringing these knights to my castle."

"You are indeed welcome your highness." Twilight said, bowing to her once more. "These knights have told us of their tale in battle. A very tragic one."

"I believe it is." She looked to all of them. "I welcome all of you personally and hope that you enjoy your night. I only wish that my younger sister was here to greet you too. She's very fond of knights."

"How is she doing?" Rarity asked.

"She's doing just fine." she replied. "I know that she'll be here soon. She always loves to dance when it comes to the Gala."

Suddenly, one of the large windows opened up by themselves, letting the wind lightly blow into the ballroom. A stream of glistening stars followed with the wind, flowing into the room. Everypony wondered why it was there and were in awe at the same time. Only Celestia knew about the stream of stars and smiled. The stars hovered down to the floor and created a bright flash. From the flash appeared Princess Luna. Her coat was colored in dark blue; her long flowing mane and tail were too in blue covered in the night sky's glistening stars and bore the mark of the crescent moon on her flank. Everypony applauded the younger princess's arrival.

The knights all watched the princess walk to her sister. Knighton had a strange feeling swelling up inside him as if all his pains went away. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. His stomach felt twisted, and his heart grew into a quick pace. He blushed, but tried to hide it.

"Luna." Celestia said to her. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm sorry I didn't come early." Luna said in a young, beautiful voice. "I'm back on the job for bringing up the moon, remember?"

She laughed. "Why of course. Come little sister, there are some guests I would like you to meet." She showed her the girls and the knights. "You remember Twilight Sparkle and her friends don't you?"

Luna looked to them as they were bowing to her and smiled. "I do. The girls who saved me from my evil form." She bowed to them deeply. She raised up and turned to the knights. She saw that one of them, the one in red was looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. When she locked her eyes with his, she felt a strange attraction to him. It was like a rope made from their auras tied together, binding them. She blushed brightly and did nothing to hide it. She approached him with a nervous smile.

Knighton grew nauseous, witnessing the young princess come to him. He tried his hardest to hide his blushing but failed.

"Hello… good Sir Knight." she said, almost whispering.

"G-good evening your majesty…" he said, slowly bowing to her.

"Please rise." she said. "Welcome to Canterlot. Please tell me, where do you six come from?" she asked Knighton.

Knighton's legs shook as she continued to speak with him. He breathed deeply to calm himself down. "We're from south of the Macintosh Hills." he replied. "That's all we can tell. We travelled to Ponyville after fighting in a deathly battle against a dark army, being the only survivors who made it here."

She frowned and nodded. "War is a dreadful thing… I'm terribly sorry for all you have been through… I do hope that your injuries have healed well since your arrival."

"We've been well taken care of." he replied. "Although the conflict is finally over, the pain still remains here." He placed a hoof over his chest, looking down at the concerned princess.

Twilight noticed that Princess Luna was paying unusual attention in hearing about the battle only from Knighton. She stood close to Princess Celestia's side. "I think your sister may a little interest in Knighton." she whispered with a hint of giggling.

Celestia smiled down to her. "I agree. Luna could use some companionship." She then walked up to the two. "Shall we get the Gala started, Luna?"

"Oh yes! I would like that very much!" Luna replied with a smile.

The princesses, knights, and girls moved away from the middle of the room as everypony circled around it.

The orchestra began to play slow, graceful music. Dressed up couples from the crowd galloped to the middle and began to waltz with each other on their hind legs, holding each other with their front legs. Everypony else watched and listened.

Watching them dance, Yorkshire had an urge to dance. But he wouldn't want to dance alone. "Fluttershy?" he asked.

She turned her head. "Yes?"

He gave her a courteous bow. "Would you like to dance?"

She blushed, slowly nodding. "Yes. I would love to dance with you…" she replied. "But… there's just one teeny-tiny problem…"

"What's wrong?" he asked titling his head.

"I… I don't know how to waltz…" she said with a small frown. "And I get really nervous when a lot of ponies are watching me…"

He smiled. "I'll teach you."

She blushed again, turning to him. "You will…?"

"Of course." He gently nuzzled her cheek. "Let's give it a try."

She nodded. "Okay… I'll try."

The first dance had ended, with everyone tapping their hooves on the floor in applause. New couples moved into the center. Yorkshire and Fluttershy joined in. They stood on their hind feet and looked into each other's eyes.

"Waltzing is the kind of dancing everypony is doing now. All what we're doing is just slow leg movement, spins and pivots." he explained. "Just follow my leg movements and you'll be fine."

Fluttershy gulped and nodded. Yorkshire raised one hoof with hers and wrapped the other around her waist.

Fluttershy blushed from his gentle grasp. Remembering what waltzing ponies looked like, she placed her other hoof on his shoulder. She her cheeks turned a darker re as they moved closer together until their bodies were barely touching each other.

"You'll do just fine Fluttershy." Yorkshire whispered in her ear. "I believe in you."

Meanwhile, the girls from the crowd watched Fluttershy and Yorkshire began to dance with each other through the flow of the waltz. They felt their hearts melt seeing Fluttershy conquering one of her small fears.

Yorkshire, Fluttershy, and everypony else who was in the middle of the ballroom danced in unison. They stepped back, stepped forward, from the right, to the left. Together they twirled and leaped. The stallions lifted their mares and spun in a circle, letting them down back on their hind hooves. They all had smiles on their faces. There was not a care in the world that could interrupt these special moments.

"Awww! They look so cute together!" said Pinkie Pie, hopping up and down.

"Yorkshire always seems so confident in that gal." Applejack added.

"It's so sweet that Fluttershy has someone to help her." Twilight implied.

"That's my little brother alright." Knighton said with a chuckle. "Always has hope for those who he believes in."

"Yes." Twilight stepped closer to him until her muzzle was close to his ear. "Hey Knighton, what do you think of Princess Luna?" she whispered.

He blushed bright. "Uh… excuse me?"

"Come on. Don't play naive with me." she continued with a sly grin. "I saw how you looked at her. I think she's fond of you too."

"Well uh…" He cleared his throat. "Yes, I do think she's very beautiful."

"And…?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

He sighed with a smile. "And yes, I think I am starting to… have feelings for her."

She smiled. "I think she really needs somepony to talk to. She wasn't always like what you see her now."

"Yes. The story of the Mare in the Moon." He implied. "I remember my mother telling that story when I was a little colt."

"She did?"

"Yes. And every time I heard that story, I would get very depressed. Not because she was evil, but because she was misunderstood."

"I felt the same way. It's safe to assume that nopony wants to feel lonely and unwanted."

"The poor thing…" He looked to Princess Luna who was ten feet away from him. "She looks so happy now." he said, turning back to Twilight.

"Yes, on the outside. But deep down, I think all she ever wanted was a companion. And since you're beginning to have certain feelings for her, maybe you should try spending some time with he."

Meanwhile, Luna was looking to Knighton, taking deep breaths. "He's so handsome Celestia…" she said. "I feel so strange whenever I see him…"

Celestia giggled. "I was starting to notice that as well. It would be nice if you had a stallion in your life."

"But, do you think it's him that I will be with for the rest of my life?"

"There's only one way to find out." Celestia replied. "Ask him to dance with you."

Luna immediately blushed. "I-I don't know."

"Come on, little sister. Just try."

She looked to her older sister, then to Knighton, then back to her. She thought about her sister's idea for a few seconds and nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

Soon the waltz music ended, and the dances slowly ceased to a halt. Everypony applauded to the orchestra and the dancers.

Fluttershy looked around seeing all of the ponies applauding them. She saw Twilight and her friends cheering and whistling to her and Yorkshire. She hugged him tightly. "Oh Yorkshire! That was the best dance I've ever done!" She pecked his cheek with a kiss. "Thank you so much!"

"Aww, it was my pleasure." Yorkshire said, kissing her cheek back. He and Fluttershy moved back to the others in the crowd.

"That dancing was beautiful!" Twilight said.

"Indeed." Knighton agreed, rubbing Yorkshire's head. "I'm proud of you little brother."

Yorkshire laughed. "Come on Knighton, not in front of everyone."

He chuckled. He felt a light tap on his shoulder from behind. He turned around to see Princess Luna with hints of red on her cheeks. His cheeks too lit with a dark red.

"Hello Sir Knight…" she said rubbing her leg. "Will you… have the honor of dancing with me…?"

"I uh… uh…" Knighton stammered and felt his body shake. Sweat almost running down his eyebrow.

"Come on Knighton, say yes…" Yorkshire whispered, nudging his side.

From the nudge, he took a deep breath. He looked to Luna and smiled. "Of course I will." he replied, lifting her hoof.

Luna giggled. "Shall we?"

He nodded. "Let's."

Together, they walked to the middle of the dance floor. The ballroom went silent. Everypony saw that a stallion wanted to dance with the princess of the moon. The conductor looked to Celestia with a surprised look on his face. She nodded to him. The conductor turned the pages in his booklet until he got to a perfect song. He tapped his stand to get the musicians' attention. He gracefully moved his small baton. The song began with a short solo by a harp, then followed by an oboe. The orchestra altogether played slow majestic music. With the music, Luna and Knighton danced gracefully. They made no mistakes with their leg movements. Everypony were amazed to see how gentle their dancing was.

As they danced, Knighton and Luna looked deep into each other's eyes. Knighton could see her eyes glistening like the stars on a clear night sky. Luna saw that his eyes were like the deepest blue of the ocean. They continued to dance smoothly. They grew closer.

_What is this feeling…?_ Luna thought. _Am I really growing fond of this handsome stallion…? Is this a dream… or is this real…? _Mixed emotions ran filled up her head. _If this is a dream, I never want to wake. If this is real… please let it never end… _She closed her eyes, leaning her head into his chest.

_Can this really be love again…?_ he thought. _Is the princess really head over hooves with me?_ He closed his eyes and looked up. _Angel Wings, if you are seeing this, please give me the strength to love her as much as I loved you…_ He kept his eyes closed, and slowly and gently rested his chin in Luna's mane.

Princess Celestia watched them with a smile, sniffling with a hint of tears.

Yorkshire heard the sniffling. He turned and saw the tears. "Your majesty?" he asked. "Why are you crying…?"

She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never seen Luna so happy." she replied.

"It looks like my brother's having a wonderful time dancing with your sister."

She nodded. "And it looks like my sister's having a wonderful time dancing with your brother."

_Brother…_ he thought. _I think you have found happiness again._

Knighton and Luna ended the dance as soon as the music had end. When it stopped, everypony was applauding loudly for the knight and princess. They both bowed to the crowd and then to each other.

"This is the first time in one thousand years that I've been so happy…" she said. She gave him a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Thank you so much Sir Knight…"

He slowly wrapped his front legs around her, hugging her with warmth from his heart. "Please, call me Knighton."

Her whole face turned red. "I love that name." Luna commented.

They both returned to the others. Knighton went to the knights and the girls while Luna went back to her older sister.

"That was beautiful dancing, Luna! I'm so proud of you!" Celestia said rubbing her head against Luna's.

"Sister…?" Luna asked.

"What is it?"

"I think it's official now…" she said. She took a deep breath to calmly speak. "I think I love him."

Celestia smiled big. She looked to Knighton who was being showered with compliments by the girls and the knights.

"So tell us!" Penarth said. "What's she like?"

Knighton laughed. "She's very kind, sweet, and gentle. I think she's beyond any other princess I have heard about or seen before." He sighed with a grin.

"Oh my! This is going to be so exciting!" Rarity said in glee. "I hope I get to be the bridesmaid of honor!"

"Whoa whoa! Easy there Rarity!" Applejack said, calming her down. "Don't get carried away just yet. Besides, wouldn't it be better if you were to make the bride's dress IF they get married?"

She gasped loudly with a huge smile. "Yes! I would love to make a beautiful dress for Princess Luna! The dress color will definitely match her mane!" She squealed in great delight.

"Hey, that dream might come true." Yorkshire said.

Knighton immediately blushed and nudged his little brother's head. "Not you too!"

"Come on, wouldn't you like that?"

"I… I guess..." Knighton replied shyly.

Twilight giggled. "It's always nice to have a little dream in your mind."

. . .

Once things settled down in the ballroom, Yorkshire and Fluttershy went off on their own together. They walked outside onto a large stone balcony where nopony else was. They looked up to the beautiful night sky with millions of stars glistening and the moon closely shining its bright light on Canterlot.

"It's such a beautiful night." Yorkshire said, gazing at the stars.

"Yes." she replied. "It looks like Princess Luna made the moon a bit closer tonight." Gazing upon the beautiful moon, she leaned her head against Yorkshire's shoulder blushing and smiling. She sighed happily as she felt her chest beating. "The moon's lovely tonight, don't you think?"

Yorkshire looked down her and smiled. "I can think of something else that's more lovely."

"And what would that be?"

He gently kissed her head. "You."

She blushed, giggling quietly. "You REALLY like me, don't you?" she asked, giving him a little smile.

"I do." he replied, gently resting his chin on her head. "Very much."

She gently kissed his cheek. "I really like you too." she said with her face turning red again.

They both looked at each other with their faces close to one another. In their minds, they thought to themselves how beautiful or handsome the other was. They both stared into each other's eyes, and glanced down to each other's cheeks. They closed their eyes at the same time. Not seeing where they were kissing, they felt their lips lightly touching each other. They cracked open their eyes, and realized they were kissing on the wrong parts of their faces. They broke the kiss, both blushing brightly.

Yorkshire chuckled, breaking a sweat. "Sorry about that… I-I was trying to go for your cheek…"

"No, I'm sorry…" she said giggling. "I-I was trying to kiss your cheek too… but…"

"But what…?"

"That… was a very nice… kiss we just did…"

"Y-yeah… That was nice…"

She again leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her tail around his.

He looked down to her, smiling. He rested his chin on her head again.

For a while, they sat looking up at the glistening night sky together as their hearts slowly filled up with their growing love for each other.


	7. Fun Times at the Gala

The other girls and knights decided to go their separate ways around the Gala and would meet back at the castle in two hours. They thought it would be nice if each girl had one of the knights to go with them. Yorkshire was with Fluttershy and Knighton was spending time with Princess Luna so Twilight and Spike went off together just to take a look around the Gala to see what they could do. That left Llanfair going with Pinkie Pie, Tregaron went with Rarity, Penarth with Rainbow Dash, and Rhayader with Applejack. All went to different sections of the Grand Galloping Gala.

Pinkie Pie and Llanfair went to the section of the Gala where it was like a carnival. It was a new addition to the Grand Galloping Gala, where adults and kids could have fun. Pinkie Pie's eyes were in complete awe of what she was seeing. It was her vision of the Gala coming true; there were rides, games, and concessions stands where they served yummy junk food and candy.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "This is MUCH better than what the last Galloping Gala was like!"

"What happened last time?" Llanfair asked.

"It was awful! Super-duper-terrible!" she replied. "There was no excitement at all! It was so dull! None of this was even here!"

"Was it really that bad?"

"To ponies like me, it was a nightmare… But! Now that this carnival is here, we can have all the excitement we want! So, what's your favorite part of a carnival? The rides? The food? The candy?"

He smiled. "To be honest, I've never really had the pleasure to try candy."

She gasped loudly. "You've never tried candy before?! Quick! To the concession stands!" she yelled. She dashed off quickly being followed by Llanfair.

He laughed loudly, following her. _Is she always this hyper?_ He continued to follow her until she made a sudden stopped. He tried to stop, but slipped and fell on his back. He groaned and looked up, only to see Pinkie's big bright blue eyes.

"Come on, Llanfair!" she said with her brows raised. "Stop fooling around!"

"Uh… isn't that what we're doing right now?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

She remained silent for a moment. "Oh yeah! We are fooling around!" She helped him up and took him to one of the concession stands that were selling cotton candy. "We would like two sticks of cotton candy please?" she said to the vendor.

"What is cotton candy?" Llanfair asked her.

"You really don't know much about candy, do you?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know? I never tried it."

"Here's how it works for cotton candy." she said, showing him the vendor twirling a small paper stick around in a large spinning machine that was releasing strings of pink sugar. "You spin that stick around in that spinny thingamajig and strings of pink fluffy candy build up around the stick until you have a gigantic fluff of candy the size of a pillow! It's very sweet and yummy! Yummy for my tummy!"

He chuckled. "Let's get that tummy filled then! And mine! I haven't eaten in a while." He looked to the vendor who had two sticks covered in pink cotton candy. He carefully took the sticks. "Thank you." he said, paying the vendor. He handed one of the sticks to Pinkie Pie. "Here's one for you."

"Thank you!" She took one big bite, eating off half of the cotton candy. "Mmmmm! Such sweet, sugary goodness! Please try it! You'll love it!"

He took a small bite of the cotton candy and felt its sweet taste on his tongue. "This is good!" he exclaimed happily. He felt the cotton candy immediately dissolve in his mouth. "Oh wow! It melted in my mouth!"

"That's what makes it so fun and stunning!" she said. finishing up her cotton candy. "Hurry up and finish that! We have more goodies to try, and rides to ride!" She began to hop away, smiling and giggling.

Llanfair quickly finished his cotton. "Wait for me, Pinkie Pie!" he cried, catching up to her.

. . .

Applejack and Rhayader decided to go to the county fair; another new addition to the Gala. They galloped under the banner that was the entrance of the fair. They looked around and saw various events going on: pie eating contests, cow milking contests, rodeos, vegetable contests of who had the biggest vegetable, food baking and raffle games. A part of the Gala best suited for country ponies.

"Mah new favorite part of the Gala!" Applejack said. "Ah'll enjoy comin' here every year! This place always reminds me of the apple farm."

"I can tell." Rhayader said. "I have been to a couple of fairs like this back home before I became a knight. As a colt, I loved to compete in the pie eating contests. There were so many flavors to eat: raspberry, cherry, apple cinnamon, and anything else. I can still taste the memory of flavors on my tongue."

"Did ya win any of the contests?" she asked.

"I won in a couple," he replied. "but I always got sick after every contest."

She chuckled. "Ah ought to get mah Granny Smith to make a pie for ya. She makes the best apple pies in Ponyville."

"I would like that very much."

Applejack's ear twitched, hearing strange music. She heard the music being upbeat, traditional with violins and clacks of rhythm.

"Huh, that's the strangest music Ah've ever heard."

Rhayader perked his ear up and listened. "It's riverdancing." he said.

"Riverdance? Ah don't quite follow." she implied, tilting her head.

"Riverdancing is an ancient tradition by the old nomads on the island off the coast of the Equestrian land." he explained. "The dancing expressed happiness to the ancient race of Earth ponies. It consists of fast step dancing. It's amazing to watch the legs step and move so swiftly."

"Is it anythin' like tap dancin'?" she asked. "Cause when Ah was a filly, Ah took some tap dancin' lessons for a few years."

He looked to her and raised a brow, smiling. "You want to give it a try?"

She grinned to him. "You betcha!"

"Let's follow the music then!" he said, pointing the way.

They followed the music. They walked a little bit to get there. They soon stopped, seeing ponies in green, red, and white all clacking their hooves loudly on the concrete ground with rhythm, dancing to the music. The music was being played by three violinists, an accordion player, a recorder player, and two drummers. They all finished the dance with three loud clacks and everypony around them were applauding loudly.

Applejack's eyes widened when she saw how fast their hooves were moving when they danced. "Land sake!" she exclaimed. "That has got to be the fastest dancin' Ah've ever seen!"

He laughed. "That's riverdancing for you."

The musicians began to play another song. The first began it with a soft introduction that would be used for slow dancing, but the drummers started to make quiet beats.

"Come on!" Rhayader said to Applejack. "You said you wanted to try riverdancing, right?" he asked. He clacked his hoofs in rhythm.

"Y-yeah! Ah'll give it a shot." she said with a little worry in her tone. She carefully listened to the beating rhythm of the music. At the right possible time, she began to tap her hooves against the hard ground with rhythm. Soon, she and Rhayader were clacking their hooves along with the other ponies who were dancing. "Oh mah stars…!" she said, looking down at her moving hooves. "Ah'm doin' it! Ah'm actually doin' it!"

Rhayader laughed. "It's a lot of fun isn't it?"

They both moved into the crowd of the dancing ponies. All together, everypony were clacking their hooves almost at the same time. Suddenly the music became more upbeat and the rhythm grew quicker. Soon, all of the instruments of the band were being played, and everypony's hooves were clacking faster. Applejack and Rhayader quickly adapted with the faster beat and rhythm. Together, they became quite a riverdancing team. They both smiled at each other while dancing close.

"How does it feel?" Rhayader asked.

"Just like when Ah was an itty bitty filly!" she replied, laughing with joy.

They continued clacking their hooves against the concrete. They saw ponies that were watching the dancers had faces of amazement. Then a flute form the music group started to blow loudly, signaling the climax of the song. All of sudden, all of the dancers stopped but Rhayader, who was still dancing. They circled around him watching his rhythm with his hooves on the concrete. Applejack, who was close to him, watched up front. She too wanted to join the solo. She jumped in and danced with him; performing in front of the dancers as a pair. Now all of the instruments of the music group grew louder and louder. All watched Applejack and Rhayader dance beautiful with their quickened hooves. At the same time, the rest of dancers joined in, stomping their hooves in rhythm, making their clacking heard from all around the county fair. Everyone there was completely happy and without a care in the world. The music suddenly had a dramatic stop, making the dancers end their dance with six loud clacks.

The crowds went wild with applause and cheering, going nonstop for a long while.

Rhayader, Applejack, and the dancers gave the crowd deep bows.

"You did a wonderful job, Applejack!" Rhayader said, patting her shoulder.

"Wow… Ah barely remember dancin' that well." she said, panting and sweating. "But Ah had a great time dancin' with ya!"

"This calls for a little celebration!"

"Yeah! Let's get some pie! Mah treat!" She trotted off to find a pastry stand.

"No! Let me treat you!" he protested, following her.

"No way!" She laughed. "You did somethin' for me that Ah enjoyed, so Ah'll be the one treatin' you!"

He sighed, shaking his head and smiling. _So much for being a gentlecolt._

. . .

On the other side of the Gala, Rarity walked around showing off her new beautiful dress with Tregaron by her side where the high class ponies were gathered. Many ponies looked and saw the purple maned mare in a gorgeous dress. They all clamored with one another, muttering about the beautiful dress.

"A lot of ponies seem to like your new dress." Tregaron whispered.

"Yes. I thought before I should make a new one of this year's Gala." Rarity said.

"I have to admit, that dress is very stunning."

She smiled. "Thank you. I worked very hard on this dress. I am hoping that everyone would be mesmerized by my… grace and sophistication."

"And you probably deserve to be seen with such amazement."

"Of course I deserve it. I am Ponyville's best fashion designer after all. I hope that my name will stretch all over Equestria!"

He chuckled. "That is a very nice dream." he commented.

"Do you have any hopes and dreams, Tregaron?" she asked.

"I don't really have many dreams." he replied. "But the only hope I have is to become one of the greatest knights in all of Equestria."

She looked up to him and smiled. "I think you're already getting close to that goal." she said, agreeing to his thought.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. You and the knights helped bring peace again. Fighting for your life and for others is a very brave and compassionate deed. That is something you and other ponies should be very proud of. You and the guys have such strength and strong hearts, not to mention good looks too." She giggled.

He blushed and chuckled. "Thanks. I come from a family of good looks."

"Oh really? What's your family like?" she asked.

He sighed with a smile. "I was the only child of the family." he replied. "My father was a shopkeeper and my mother was his assistant. I got my coat color and body from my father, and my eyes, mane and tail color from my mother. It was a dull life running a shop. My parents didn't want that for my sake. They wanted me to have an adventurous life, just like my father wanted to do when he was a colt. But never got to live the dream."

"What did they do?" Rarity asked.

"Like all of the other ponies who become knights, I was sent to live in the home of a knight who taught me how to fight, and behave like one." He then let out a quiet sigh. "I haven't seen my parents since… I sure do miss them…"

She looked down and frowned. "I'm sure they miss you too."

"I just know that one day, I'm going to see them again." he said looking up at the night sky. "And when I do, I will tell them of the adventures I've had being a knight."

"I bet they would love to hear all about it when you go back." she implied. She placed her hoof on her throat. "All of this chatting is making me thirsty."

"May I get you something to drink then… milady?" he asked with a grin.

She giggled and nodded. "I would like that, thank you very much." she replied.

Tregaron showed her the way, letting her walk before him and followed her from behind.

. . .

Rainbow Dash and Penarth entered the gaming section of the Gala's amusement park. They looked around and saw various attractions of different games to play: ring toss, high striker, crossbow target shooting, etc.

"Hey Penarth, you good at any of these games?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Penarth laughed. "We did games like these in training. I probably might be able to get a good shot at these games."

"I'm pretty good at the whack-a-mole with my super speed of course! Nopony can beat my speed!"

He raised a brow and grinned. "Is that a challenge?"

She thought about what she just said and smirked. "Yeah, I guess it is!"

"I accept it then!" he announced. "Let's see if you're actually fast at whack-a-mole!"

"You're gonna eat my dust Penarth!" she said laughing. Together, they galloped over to the whack-a-mole stand. "I'll let you go first."

"Alright then." He paid for the first round. He picked up the mallet, raising it over his head as he got ready to whack the moles. The game started slow with one mole popping out of one of the five holes. Penarth whacked the moles one-by-one. Soon the moles began to pop out and disappear at a faster rate. He tried to hit the moles as fast as he could, but was starting to miss some. For a few minutes, his arms swung in semi swift motion, trying harder. The moles were then coming out much faster. As he kept going, he felt his arms quickly getting tired and ache. The bell rang, announcing that the game was over. He dropped his arms and panted, sweat running down his face. They looked to see what the score was and saw that it was seventy-eight out of one hundred.

"That's very impressive for somepony like you." Rainbow Dash said, intrigued with his quick reflexes. "Nopony else can be that fast."

"Well, a knight does have to have good reflexes and a sharp eye..." he said, wiping his brows. "It's your turn."

"Alright! Watch the pro!" She paid for the next round of the game and picked up the mallet.

Penarth kept a good eye on her arms.

As the game started, Rainbow Dash whacked the moles that were popping out one after the other at first. "This is like the warming up part for me." she said, hitting the moles. The level of speed in the game increased. As the moles popped out faster, she hit all of them. After a while, many moles were popping out of the five holes at fast speed, but Rainbow Dash was capable of whacking every single one of them.

Penarth raised his eye brows, surprised at how calm she was while doing the game at the harder levels. He watched her arms move around swiftly without slowing down.

The bell rang calling game over. The score was shown as one hundred out of one hundred.

"Ha!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "They don't call me Rainbow DASH for nothing!"

"Wow! You're amazing at this!"

"Thanks! What's your challenge for me?" she asked.

He looked around seeing what game he was great at to play next with her. He glanced over and found a crossbow shooting gallery. "I challenge you to a game of crossbow shooting!" he replied pointing to the shooting gallery.

She laughed. "Alright! I'll accept that!"

"I have to warn you," he smirked. "I'm a pretty good archer. Llanfair taught us how to shoot professionally."

"Pfft! Anyone can shoot a bow." she scoffed. "I'll show you." She walked over to the shooting gallery with Penarth following her. They saw that the targets had four circles on each one: the red dot in the center was the bull's-eye, the yellow was the second around the red, the white was third, and the black was the last and biggest circle on the target. Rainbow Dash paid for the first round and acquired three bolts for the crossbow. She slipped one in, pulling back the bow string until there was a click, locking the mechanism. The goal was to see if one of them could get the highest points by hitting the bull's-eye of the target or get close enough to it. She held the crossbow and aimed at the target carefully. When she had her target in sight, she pulled the trigger releasing the bolt at a swift speed. The first one pierced the white circle of the target.

Penarth chuckled. "You were saying?"

She stammered. "Uh… uh… it was the wind! Yeah! The wind blew it to the side!"

He rolled his eyes. "There hasn't been any wind since this morning."

"I know I'll get it this time!" She slipped the second bolt in and aimed at the target again. She pulled the trigger, and the bolt flew into the yellow circle. She groaned in frustration and smacked her face with her hoof. "Oh, come on!" she growled. She slipped in the final bolt and aimed once more. "Come on, stupid bolt… Don't fail me now…" She pulled the trigger and the bolt flew. It pierced the center getting her a bull's-eye. "Oh my gosh…! I did it! Yes! I got a bull's-eye! I got a bull's-eye!" She hopped up and down laughing.

"Congratulations." Penarth said. "It's my turn now."

"Beat that!"

"Alright. I will beat it." He paid for the next round and got the same amount of bolts Rainbow Dash got from before. He slipped one into the crossbow and aimed. He pulled the trigger and the first bolt flew into the bull's-eye.

Rainbow Dash dropped her jaw and gasped. She shrugged her head into her shoulders and crossed her arms. She looked away. "Lucky shot…" she grumbled, forming a pouting face. "I know you won't get the next one." She heard a second shot, striking the target with a thud. She looked and saw that the second too struck the red dot. "Okay! Another lucky shot!" she said, now tapping her foot. "There's no way you'll get the third one into that red spot! There isn't enough room left for the last one to fit!"

Penarth slipped the third and final bolt into the crossbow. He turned to Rainbow Dash and smirked. "There's always a way." he said. Without looking, he shot the bolt to the target, splitting one of the previous bolts in half and pierced the red circle on the target. He saw her face change into a stunning expression with her eyes completely widened, her pupils as tiny as grapes, and her jaw dropping halfway down to her knees. "I got the bull's-eye didn't I?" She simply nodded. He turned to the target and found all three bolts in the bull's-eye but one that was split in half. "Well, I guess I did get it." He stepped away from the crossbow, standing next to Rainbow Dash. He closed her jaw and chuckled. "Want to call it even?"

She hung her head down and sighed. She looked up with a smile. "Yeah. Even Steven." They both bumped their hooves. "So, what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"Let's play some more games. But let's not try to get too competitive, alright?"

"Alright."

They went on to play other carnival games, satisfying each other with their senses of fun and being good sports.

. . .

After a couple of hours, the fours knights and mares plus Twilight and Spike met back at the castle. They all had smiles on their faces, each knowing that the others had a great time. When they all got together again, they all looked at Llanfair and Pinkie Pie. H got his face painted as a rabbit's face. His face was white with little red painted dots on his cheeks, his nose was painted black with whiskers, and front buckteeth were painted on his bottom lip. They all snickered quietly, but eventually laughed.

Llanfair rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Laugh it up, laugh it up."

"Does the bunny want a carrot?" Rhayader teased.

"Ah would never expect a knight to do somethin' that silly!" Applejack said, chuckling tears.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "I think it looks very cute, don't you agree Llanfair?"

He blushed and turned his head. "I guess… Besides getting my face painted, Pinkie Pie showed me the candy stands and the rides. And you guys have got to believe me, the rides were awesome! I never had that much fun in years!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie said, hopping up and down happily. "He was screaming like a maniac when we were on the roller coaster! When we got off the ride, his body was shaking crazy like pair of cymbals!"

Applejack smiled. "Well, Rhayader and Ah went to the county fair."

"Applejack, the moment I heard about a county fair being opened here at the Gala, you were the first thing that came to my mind." Rarity said.

"Somethin' kinda different was happenin' there. A lot of ponies were doin' somethin' called riverdancin'. It's some sort of ancient tap dancin', so Rhayader and Ah gave it a try, and boy howdy, that was the best dancin' we've ever seen and done!"

"Applejack was actually doing better than I was, even though I've done riverdancing before." Rhayader said.

"Aw shucks!" Applejack said, patting his shoulder. "You're too kind." she turned to Rainbow Dash and Penarth. "What did ya'll do?"

"Rainbow Dash and I went to play some of the new carnival games." Penarth replied. "She beat me at whack-a-mole."

"Yeah, he beat me at the crossbow shooting gallery." Rainbow Dash added. "After those two games, we decided to call it even and played some more games together."

"I think you beat me at more of the games. I think you had them in the bag." he said.

"Well you were pretty skilled with some of the other games." she replied. "You were a lot of fun to compete with."

He chuckled. "Thank you Rainbow Dash. You were a lot of fun too."

"Hey Rarity, what did you and Tregaron do?" she asked them.

"We just took a stroll together while I was showing off my new dress and Tregaron was kind enough to get me a drink." Rarity answered.

"She and I talked for a while, talking about some stuff that happened in the past." Tregaron added. "Well… I was talking about my past most of the time."

"And what a past you had." Rarity smiled.

"I'm very happy that all of you had a wonderful time with each other." Twilight said.

"What did you and Spike do then?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, we went to a few attractions, nothing really special." she replied.

"What about that gem you won me?" Spike asked.

She giggled. "Oh yeah, funny story about that."

"What happened?" Llanfair asked.

"Twilight and I found this little psychic game to see if the customer could really be a psychic." Spike explained. "And if you won first prize, you get a red gemstone."

"Ah'm guessin' she won, right?" Applejack asked, smiling.

"You bet!" he replied with a big smile. "Even the owner was really surprised that somepony had actually won first place! Man, that gem was so scrumptious." He rubbed his belly with gem inside.

"Let's go find Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie giggled. "I bet she has a lot to tell us!"

Rarity smiled. "Being with Yorkshire all evening, I believe she will have something to tell us."

"Isn't Knighton with Princess Luna?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh yeah!" Twilight said. "He'll have a lot to tell us too!"

"What are we all standin' 'round here for?!" Applejack asked everyone.

They all entered the castle together in hopes to find Fluttershy, Yorkshire, and Knighton. One of the royal guards was waiting for their return.

"Princess Celestia wishes for a meeting with the knights." the guard said. "You ladies are also asked for your presence if you wish to attend."

"Girls," Llanfair said. "would you be interested in coming with us to this meeting?"

The girls nodded without hesitation.

Llanfair nodded back and turned to the guard. "These ladies will be coming with us to this meeting. What business does the princess have with us? I know she sent us a message to come here after our battle, but she did not explain why."

"I'm afraid do not know what she will have in store for you gentlecolts." the guard replied. "Come this way." He walked on, leading them where the meeting would take place.

"I wonder what Princess Celestia wants to talk to the knights about." Twilight whispered to Rarity.

"I'm curious about that too." she whispered back. "It might be of great importance."

"There's only one way to find out."

The followed the guard through the castle hall to attend the meeting for the knights with the high princess of Equestria.


	8. The Good News

The guard led them to another large pair of doors. The doors opened, revealing a smaller room with a large round table and chairs. There, they saw the two princesses, Knighton, Yorkshire, and Fluttershy waiting for them. Each pulled up a chair and took a seat close.

"Welcome to my council room, where all of my private meetings take place." Celestia said.

"Thank you your majesty." Llanfair replied. "May I ask for what business you have bringing us here?"

"What do you wish to discuss with us?" Yorkshire asked.

"I have wonderful news to tell you." she started. "Knighton has told me about your victory against this dark army. Your story has moved me dearly. Your courage and dedication to protect those in need are just what we need here in Canterlot."

The knights all looked at each other, having the same possible thought. They all grinned excitedly.

"I would like you and your comrades to become my royal knights."

The knights couldn't help but cheer and laugh happily.

"Oh Yorkshire, I'm so happy for you!" Fluttershy exclaimed, hugging him tight. "You'll do wonderful as a royal knight!"

He smiled bi, wiping his eye. "Thanks Fluttershy. I always have you to support me."

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Tregaron said in glee.

"Yeah!" Llanfair agreed. "I've always had the thought of myself becoming a knight for a royal figure!"

"We thank you for your wish for us to become your knights, your highness." Knighton said. He turned to his friends. "Boys, shall we accept it?" he asked them.

"Heck yeah!" the knights all shouted with big grins.

He laughed. "Very well then! Princess Celestia, we would be honored of becoming your royal knights!"

The mares cheered and whooped louder. Pinkie Pie was hopping up and down like crazy from all of the excitement.

"Wonderful!" Celestia said. "It is with great pleasure as the eldest princess to announce that all of you as of today are royal knights of Canterlot!"

The knights bowed to Celestia. The girls walked over to them and congratulated them loudly and cheerfully.

"We're very happy for you fellas!" Applejack said, patting Rhayader's shoulder. "Ya'll are gonna do a great job as royal knights!"

Rhayader laughed. "I hope so."

Knighton turned to Celestia. "We thank you for the title, your majesty. We will always pledge our allegiance to you."

"You are most welcome Sir Knighton." she said. "As royal knights, you will be staying here in Canterlot from now on."

"Thank you your highness." He bowed.

The other four bowed to her but Yorkshire, his as folded back with a small frown.

Celestia looked to Yorkshire who was still standing. "Sir Yorkshire, you seem disappointed. Is something wrong?"

He let out a soft sigh. "Forgive me your majesty, I appreciate the offer for letting me stay here as well as my companions but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

Everypony gasped, hearing somepony declining Princess Celestia's wishes for the first time.

Tregaron smacked Yorkshire in the back of the head, making him wince in pain.

"Yorkshire, you're not making any sense!"

"Yes I am!" Yorkshire exclaimed. He lowered his head to Celestia. "I am sorry ma'am, but I do not wish to stay in a place that will keep me from seeing somepony that I truly care about."

The princess looked at Yorkshire for a moment then glanced over to Fluttershy. She knew that he was talking about her. The thought of being far from somepony he loved would be upsetting. She looked back down at him and smiled.

"I understand."

He looked up. "You do?"

"Yes. You do not have to stay here, but the gates of Canterlot are always welcome to you."

He showed a relieving smile. "Thank you so much your majesty." He gave her a deep bow in gratitude.

"Wait." Knighton said. "If he's not going to stay, then I won't either."

"What in Sam hill are ya talkin' about?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not going to let my little brother stay in a town all alone." he replied chuckling. "With all due respect your highness, we stick together. We watch each others flanks if we're in any trouble. We're a team."

The other knights looked at each other with confusion.

"Should we join him…?" Tregaron whispered to Rhayader.

He shrugged. "He is the leader after all." he whispered back. "We might as well go along with it. Besides, I do like the barn. It's very warm in there."

"Aw… I kind of wanted to stay here." Tregaron complained.

"Oh, don't be such a filly."

"So all of you do not wish to stay?" Celestia asked.

They all nodded slowly reluctantly.

"Sticking together and watching each other's flanks." she said. "That is something I would want to see in knights like you. I will respect your wishes and let you stay in Ponyville."

"Applejack?" Yorkshire asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

He chuckled, rubbing his leg. "Is it alright if we stay at the old barn a little longer just until we find a house?"

She smiled. "Ya'll can stay there as long as ya want. We don't have any plans to use that old place for anythin' yet."

Pinkie Pie looked up and saw a large clock above the door that said eleven o'clock. "Hey look! The big hand is on the twelve and the small hand is on the eleven!"

"Oh!" Knighton exclaimed. "It's around that time we should be getting back." He bowed to Princess Celestia once more. "Please forgive us your highness. It is time that we must leave and rest."

Celestia nodded. "I was just about to end the meeting anyways. Thank you so much for coming to the Grand Galloping Gala. We hope that all of you had a wonderful time."

"We sure did, Princess." Twilight said. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

"And we also thank you for giving us the honor to being your royal knights." Yorkshire said. "We will be honored to serve you, your grace."

"I will send a letter to Spike and have him deliver it to you if I am in need of your presence." Celestia said. "Have a safe trip back to Ponyville and goodnight!"

"Goodnight your majesties!" the mares and knights said and bowed in unison.

Yorkshire turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, may I have the honor to walk you home?" he asked.

Fluttershy blushed and smiled back. "I would love that… Sir Yorkshire." she replied.

They all walked towards the exit of the council room. Knighton felt a tap on his flank, making him halt. He turned to find Princess Luna before him.

"Thank you so much for your time." Luna said with a blush. "I've never had company with anypony else but my sister."

He smiled and gently nuzzled her cheek. "The pleasure was all mine, Princess." he replied.

"Will I… ever see you again?"

"Of course you will."

"That wonderful dance, being together and having little chit-chats, I've never been so happy before in my entire life…" She gently gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you…"

He blushed and had no intention to hide it. "I promise to visit you very soon."

"Or maybe I can visit you at night." she whispered. "We would have it all to ourselves."

He chuckled. "That is a nice idea. I could watch you raise the moon."

"Oh, I would just love that!" She said, smiling bigger.

"I bid thee farewell, Princess Luna." he said, kissing her hoof.

"Good-bye Knighton." she said.

Knighton rejoined everypony else, waiting for him. Together they left; never to forget the great time they all had together at the Grand Galloping Gala.

. . .

While everypony else was heading back home, Yorkshire and Fluttershy walked together back to her cottage like he promised. They approached the front door, and looked at each other with loving eyes.

"Thank you for walking me home." Fluttershy said. "I get a little nervous when I walk alone at night."

"No problem." he replied. "I had a great time with you at the Gala. Thank you so much for asking me to go with you." He kissed her cheek to show his gratitude.

She blushed and giggled. "I had a wonderful time with you too. Thank you for accepting my invitation. And thank you for this wonderful night." She kissed his cheek back, making him bush as well. She opened her cottage door and walked inside. "Goodnight Yorkshire." she whispered, speaking her final words to him for the night.

"Goodnight Fluttershy." he replied. "Have pleasant dreams."

She giggled once more and closed the door.

He sighed happily as he trotted away from the cottage. "This has got to be the best night in my entire life." he said to himself, and went on to return to the barn.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy walked upstairs into her bedroom to get ready for bed. She slipped off her Gala dress and climbed into bed. She blew out the candle on her nightstand that lit her room. She rested her head on her soft pillow and closed her eyes. In her head were deep thoughts of the magical time with Yorkshire at the Gala. She fell into a deep sleep and wandered into dreams about her knight in shining armor for the rest of the peaceful and quiet night.


	9. A New Plot is Revealed

Hundreds of miles away south of Equestria was a dark and lifeless land, nothing but dirt and ash blown by the wind. The rocky terrains were jagged, and the air was cold as death. It was the land where the dark army was formed. Underneath the land was a lair of fire. There lurked an evil warlock who was responsible for the destruction of towns and for the many deaths of innocent stallions, mares, colts and fillies. His name was Komodo; a vicious lizard with thick green and black scales, long razor sharp teeth, and bright red and yellow eyes. He was the creator of the army. He wore armor underneath his dark torn cloak. In the lair, he waved his hands around a floating orb. Streams of dark mist swirled around them as he spoke incantations of a dark language, only to be learned through black magic. Whispering the rare words, he looked into the orb and saw Ponyville.

"Find them…" Komodo whispered in a dark hiss. "Find any survivors who helped defeat my warriors…"

The orb glowed and revealed Sweet Apple Acres, then revealing a moving image of Yorkshire walking back to the barn.

"One of them…" He gritted his teeth and glared at the smiling knight. He slashed the orb with his sharp claws in a loud screech, making it disappear into mist. He turned away and walked to his stone throne. He sat down and growled. "How could a bunch of four legged creatures defeat my army of warriors…? My soldiers had everything… They had strength, agility, thirst for blood… I used up all of my magic to attempt to take over Equestria. Now I am weak." He stood up from his throne and walked around with many thoughts running through his head. "I will not be made a fool… I will not tolerate this defeat!" He wandered over to a large pit of spewing fire and stood over it. "I will soon regain my powers. When I do, I will once again do what it takes to take over the land they call Equestria. All of the ponies will be under my command; nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. The land will soon be dark and dead. But first, I need those knights out of the way." He strolled around the pit of fire with the gears turning in his head, forming a new plot. "I could send a couple of new warriors to do the job, but that would bring out suspicion from the others…" He continued to think of plans but found more flaws for minutes. He snapped his fingers, hatching an idea and grinned. "Everyone has a weakness. All I need to do is find a weakness from at least two of the knights and use it against them. But what are their weaknesses?" He pressed his hands together, closing his eyes. He moved them apart from each other creating a small glow in between his hands, beginning to whisper the dark language again.

The glow grew bigger, turning into another bright orb.

"Show me…" he whispered. "Show me the knights and the ones who have the weakest links."

The orb revealed all of the knights resting in the barn. It then showed images of Knighton and Yorkshire next, revealing them to have the strongest weaknesses.

He grinned and chuckled viciously. "Good, good. Now then, show me their weaknesses… show me what they fear to lose the most."

The orb lit once again. The glowing faded, revealing a yellow coated Pegasus mare and an Alicorn mare with a dark purple coat both sleeping in their own beds in their homes.

He laughed quietly revealing his teeth. "So… their loves for these mares are their weaknesses." He clapped his hands together making the orb disappear in mist. "All I have to do is to get my claws on those mares, bring them here and use them as bait. That will then lure the knights to come here. After that…" He slid his claw across his throat showing a sign of death. "Once the knights are out of the way, I will wait for my full powers to return and create a much bigger and stronger army! And then… Equestria will be mine…"


	10. A Flower Under Moonlit Skies

The next day, Knighton grew anxious to see Princess Luna again. From that night, his heart thrived once again. All night he dreamed about Luna and nothing else. He was lying on his pile of hay in the barn, wondering about his future with the fair princess of the night. There was a knock on the door, disrupting his thoughts. He shook his head and returned the real world. "Huh..? What…? Come in!" he exclaimed.

Sliding the door open came in Twilight and Spike. "Knighton? Are you in here?" she asked, peeking in.

"I'm here." Knighton replied, showing himself to her.

"Sorry if we were disturbing your napping." Spike said.

"I wasn't napping. Is there something you need?"

"Actually, no." Twilight replied. "The truth is, we got a letter from Princess Celestia, but it's addressed to you."

Spike walked over to Knighton, giving him the letter. "We don't know why Princess Celestia would send a letter to you."

"Perhaps it's the first assignment as a royal knight." Knighton answered. He opened the letter. "To my knight in shining armor…" he read. "This isn't from Celestia…" He shaped a smile. "This is from Luna!"

Twilight tilted her head. "This is the first time Luna sent us a letter." she said. "I guess she didn't know how else to send the letter to you."

"Ooh! Read more, Knighton!" Spike said, jumping up and down. "Tell us what she wrote!"

Knighton replied with a nod and continued to read:

_To my knight in shining armor, _

_I wait to see you again, but I can wait no longer. My heart lusts to look upon your beautiful ocean eyes. The night we met felt magical to me. Being with you fills me with happiness and love. Please come to the Canterlot Palace tonight when the moon is full. I shall meet you in the royal courtyard, the perfect place for the perfect couple. It will seem like a thousand years until tonight. _

_Your love, _

_Princess Luna_

"Aw! That's such a sweet letter!" Spike said. "Princess Luna must be head over hooves for you!"

Knighton sighed happily. "As I am for her. I must go to the castle tonight and see her again!"

"Hold on a sec." Twilight intervened. "Spike and I used to live in Canterlot. We've seen the castle at night. It's heavily guarded. There's no way you could get in without special permission."

"Can't this letter be the special permission?" Spike asked, pointing to Knighton's letter.

"The chances of that love letter being an invitation to the castle are very slim." she replied.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. Nothing will separate me and my princess." Knighton said in a bold pose.

She sighed, but smiled, seeing his confidence. "I have to admit, things do go well when it comes to love, just like with Fluttershy and your brother."

Knighton laughed. "Yes. They do make a cute couple, don't they?"

She giggled. "Yes, they do. Fluttershy seems so comfortable with him. It's as if he was meant for her. I hope it'll be the same for you and Princess Luna."

"Me too. Thank you for bringing this letter to me, both of you."

"No problem!" Spike said with a wink and a thumbs up. "Anything to help a friend in love!"

Knighton stood up and stretched out his tired legs. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I must get ready for tonight."

"But it's only one o'clock." Twilight said. "You'll have plenty of time to get ready for tonight."

"There's no trouble of getting a good early start, is there?"

She shrugged. "I guess not. Oh well, do what you want. We'll see you later."

"Yeah." Spike agreed, following her out. "Good luck with tonight, Knighton! Rarity's hoping that there's going to be a wedding!"

"Spike!"

"What? That's what she said last night."

Knighton chuckled. "If you see her, tell her I said don't give up hope!"

"The message will be delivered as soon as we see her! Bye!"

Alone, Knighton looked down at the letter and smiled. _A letter from the princess herself…_ he thought. _Can she really be my next love…?_ He glanced to his bag, where his late fiancé's bracelet was. _Should I give it to her…?_

. . .

Meanwhile at the castle in Canterlot in her room, Luna laid on her bed, cuddling with one of her large pillows. She rolled around with it, blushing and squealing. Her stomach with tickling butterflies. "Oh Knighton…" she sighed. "How I wait to be in your arms again…" She froze in place when she heard a giggled.

"Daydreaming about your boyfriend I see."

Luna bolted up, finding Celestia standing under the lintel of her chamber doors. "He's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed, hugging the pillow tight. "Well… not yet…"

Celestia sat with her on the bed. "I'm very happy that you're moving on with your life after what happened." she said.

Luna looked away and frowned. "Yes… but I'm… still very sorry about what happened a thousand years ago…"

Celestia pulled Luna into a soft embrace. "It's okay, sweetie…" she whispered, patting her little sister's back. "I have forgiven you. All you can do now is move on. Think about your future."

Luna looked up and smiled. "I have been thinking about my future," she said. "a future with Knighton."

"Like getting married and having a family?" Celestia asked.

Luna nodded, her cheeks turning. "Yes…" she replied. "Is it alright to think about that?"

"Of course it is." Celestia answered. "It's a lot of fun thinking about stuff like this about the pony you love, isn't it?"

"It certainly is..." She hugged the pillow tighter. "Will you make sure to tell the guards to let Knighton in when he comes tonight?"

Celestia nodded. "I will let them know immediately." She stood up from the bed, giving Luna a relieved smile. "I'm grateful that you have finally found happiness again."

Luna smiled back. "Thank you, sister." As soon as Celestia left, she got back to cuddling with her big pillow. "Oh Knighton," she said to the pillow as if it was him. "I just want to see you again right now!" She looked out her window, seeing the sun still high in the sky. She let out a groan, laying back on the bed, holding the pillow over her eyes. "Why did I set the time of the meeting for tonight…?"

As the hours slowly passed, the sun was finally setting. Soon it was a little after dark. More guards were summoned to watch the perimeter of the castle. Being responsible for raising the moon, Luna flew out of her room up high into the sky. She hovered over all of Equestria, flapping her wings in place. Her horn glowed as bright as a distant star. With her given talent, she raised the moon from the east and placed it high above the land.

. . .

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, the knights had turned in for the night. Knighton however was waiting or his comrades to be completely out cold until he could leave without waking them up. Rhayader's snoring grew loud. Tim to make a quiet getaway. Usually his snoring woke them up if they weren't officially asleep. Knighton got up and crept to the barn door. He left the barn closed the door behind him. He looked up and stared at the moon, almost seeing Luna's face. He wasted no time getting to the train station to catch a late ride.

The train came to halt at its next destination: Canterlot. Knighton got off the passenger car and strolled through the busy streets. Much of the high class society was more active during the night time. He found many of the fancy restaurants full of mingling and dancing. He pushed himself though the crowds, unable to keep himself from bumping into others.

He approached the castle gates where two heavily armed guards stood before him. They held up long halberds.

"Halt!" shouted one of the guards. "State your name and business!"

Knighton cleared his throat and pulled out Luna's letter. "My name is Knighton." He started. "I am one of Princess Celestia's royal knights. I received a letter by Princess Luna, wishing for me to come visit. I am expected."

The second guard approached Knighton and looked at the letter's signature. "That's the night princess' signature, alright." He confirmed. "And yes, she is expecting you. Allow me to escort you to the courtyard."

Knighton nodded, putting away the letter. "Lead the way."

The guard led Knighton through the gates, following a row of lit torches. They approached a sign post with multiple labeled arrows pointed in different directions. The arrow labeled Royal Courtyard pointed west near the castle's outer walls. They followed the sign and came to the entrance of the courtyard. The guard stepped aside and let Knighton out first. He froze in place and found himself in what he imagined to be paradise: the light of the full moon illuminated the entire courtyard. The dew within the grass and leaves sparkled by the light like dancing stars that fell from the sky. The courtyard was filled with various flowers of many colors, trees grown around the courtyard's walls with abundance of fruit. The wind softly blew through, shifting the leaves and bushes. In the center of the courtyard, sat a large active fountain with four sculptured ponies carved in stone standing on pillars above the running water. Two of them held large jars with pouring water. The other two stood on their one hind leg and the other held outwards like a ballet pose, squirting water from their mouths. The fountain was the floral's source of fresh water.

Coming out of the same entrance was Princess Luna with one of her personal night guards. She stood tall and proud with her chin up. The light of the moon illuminating her forever flowing and glistening mane and tail.

Knighton turned and grinned, approaching her. "Luna! You're here!" Before he could say another word, she raised her hoof.

Luna glanced at the guards with half-closed eyes. "Leave us please." she said. She looked up at the guards watching from top of the outer walls. "That goes for all of you too!" she shouted. "I do not want any disturbances for this evening!" The guards remained silent and obeyed. All the guards who watched and surrounded the courtyard left the princess and the knight alone. Once they were all gone, Luna looked to Knighton, still with half-closed eyes and a straight face. There was an awkward silence between the two. She found Knighton with a tilted head and a confused expression. There was a sudden build up inside her, forcing her to crack a smile. It was followed by a snicker, and then by laughter. Her smile was bigger. She looked to him and lunged forward, toppling him onto his back. She deeply nuzzled his muzzle. "Oh Knighton!" she cried, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much!"

Knighton regained his sense of what was happening in the last fifteen seconds. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her mane. He smiled, feeling Luna's soft and warm coat. "I missed you too…" he whispered.

They got up on their feet and stared into each other's illuminating eyes.

"I want this night to be perfect." she said soothingly. "We'll have the night all to ourselves. And no one to bother us."

"I want to thank you for inviting me here tonight." he replied. "There's nothing I'd rather do more than to spend an entire night with you."

She bit her lip as her cheeks lit in red. "Shall we take a little stroll?" she asked.

Knighton answered with a nod. Together they wandered through the courtyard, staying on the bridle path. They listened as the music of the night played: an orchestra of gentle winds brushing against the bushes and leaves, a choir of crickets and frogs sang in harmonic bliss. More dew appeared within the grass as the night air grew moist and cool. The dew glittered brighter under the moon's light. Eventually, they went off course and wandered through the gardens. Knighton grew up around flowers when his mother would grow and replant them on every window sill in their house. He loved how flowers smelled. He leaned his muzzle into a small group of roses, sniffing softly. He let out a quiet sigh with memories flooding his mind. Luna watched and smiled. She glanced over and picked a bright yellow flower that looked like it was glowing moonlight. "Here, this will look nice in your mane." she said.

He looked over with a muzzle covered in pollen. "What is it?" he asked, sniffling.

"This is a moonflower." she replied. "These are my favorite." She slipped the flower stem in his mane.

He chuckled. "Thank you Luna. This is a very beautiful flower." He kissed her cheek.

They walked a little while longer. Staying close, Luna looked up to him. She felt an unusual warmth fill up inside. The warmth ran down her feet, making them tingle. Her bond with Knighton was growing. For the first time in a thousand years, she felt safe. She looked away, fighting with her inner conflicts.

"Luna." he said.

His voiced snapped her back, turning back to them as they paused their stroll. "Y-Yes?"

"What's it like living here?"

She looked down, her mane covering nearly half her face. "It's… good here." she replied. "But…"

"But what?"

"It also feels empty here…" She lowered her head, letting out a small sigh. "There really isn't anyone here to talk to. My sister is the only one I can really talk to. When the servants and guards look at me, I can see fear in their eyes. They still see me as the evil mare I was before…" She placed a hoof over her chest, sniffling. "I'm tired of being afraid by others. I don't want to be shunned again…." She let out a small whimper wept. She kept her head down as tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping onto the ground below her. "I don't want you to be afraid of me either… You're the second pony who has ever accepted me…"

Knighton watched her collapse to the ground, covering her head with her forelegs as she went from weeping to bawling. A pain grew in his chest. His breath shook, almost to the verge of tears. He crouched down and gentle bushed her mane away. He carefully scooped her chin up, finding her cheeks soaked and her eyes faintly red. He kept one hoof under her chin while he wiped her tears away with the other. "My dear princess…" he said softly. "I have never seen what you were a thousand years ago. I have only heard the stories. I have no reason to fear you."

She took a quick breath as more tears ran down from her eyes. "Y-you mean it…?" she asked, sniffling.

"Of course I do. I don't wish to see you trapped in isolation any longer. I'll always be by your side. I will never betray you. I'll always care for you."

She wiped her tears, sniffling once more. With little strength she had left from her breakdown, she stood back up. Her legs trembled underneath. She leaned in, burying her face into his chest. "Thank you…" she whimpered.

Knighton held her close, letting her weep a little longer into his chest. Her tears soaked his coat, but he did not care. He rubbed the back of her neck, nuzzling her mane. "Deep breaths, Luna…" he whispered.

She coughed a little, trying to follow his instructions. The aching inside her chest eventually went away. She was able to take clearer breaths. She pulled her face from his chest and looked up at him. Her cheeks were slightly moist, but her eyes glittered like a thousand stars, staring into his. "Knighton…"

"Yes?"

She looked away for a moment, then back. "Will you… kiss me…?"

He raised his brows. "W-what…?"

She placed her hooves on his chest. "I-I know it sounds like a strange request since we've only known each other for two days… but I wish to share a tender moment with you…"

Knighton stared into her lusting eyes and glanced at her small blue lips. "How could I say no to the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria?" he said, placing his hooves on hers.

Both ponies closed their eyes and leaned in carefully. Not a moment too soon, their lips were locked. The kept their kiss still. Within each other, adrenaline rushes though. Knighton felt his legs go wobbly, but managed to keep them still. Feeling the warmth of her moist lips dried up the inside of his mouth. He pulled Luna's hooves into a tighter grip to his chest. For Luna, feeling warmth from his lips made her woozy in the head. But both felt the love they had for each other. They broke the kiss Luna let out a heavy sigh followed by shuddering, wearing a quivering smile.

"That was wonderful…!" Luna said, feeling lightheaded.

Knighton chuckled, his cheeks covered in a big blush. "That was a very nice kiss."

She leaned her head into his neck. "Thank you so much for coming tonight." she said. "I enjoy being with you so much."

He gently rested his chin in her mane. "As do I Luna."

Feeling exhausted over a kiss, they bought themselves to the fountain and sat on the wide edge. They looked at each other's reflections wiggling by the ripples of the water.

"Knighton? After that kiss, don't you think we're rushing this relationship…?" she asked, playing with her front hooves.

"I don't think so." he replied, smiling. "You ever read any of those fairy tales with knights and princesses falling in love at first sight?"

"Yes, I have."

"Our relationship is like that." He said, nuzzling her, making her giggle. "I have no problem with it at all."

She scooted closer to him until their bodies touched. She wrapped his arms around him, cuddling close.

Knighton wrapped his around her back, letting out a deep sigh, burying his muzzle into her mane.

They looked up at the moon shine brightly upon them and the glistening stars. Their eyes caught a shooting star flying across the sky.

"A shooting star!" Luna said, pointing it out. "Make a wish!"

"Let's share it." Knighton suggested.

They closed their eyes for a minute and made their wishes. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, smiling and hugging tighter.

"I hope your friends aren't worried about you." she said.

"They're all asleep." he said. "They can't even wake up from Rhayader's snoring."

She giggled. "Celestia's usually asleep at this hour. Besides, if she were to wake up, she would not have a problem with me staying up this late. I am the Princess of the Night after all."

He smiled. "That's true, and a beautiful Princess of the night you are."

She blushed. "Thank you. And I think you're the most handsome knight I have ever met."

"I thank you too." He placed a hoof on her cheek and gently stroked it.

She placed her hoof on his. "Knighton," she said to him. "my knight of red. Another chance I got to meet you again. Your care for me has made me feel loved and well known. You do not fear me for my troubled past. You complete me, you've me smile, and you've made me happy again. You are my sun as I am your moon. I want to be yours, now and forever. I will tell you this, and I will tell you now…" She took a deep breath. "I love you, Sir Knighton… I love you so with all my heart."

Her words of passion and her confession of her love filled Knighton with joy. His heart was lifted up as a large smile formed across his face. He too wished to confess his love for her. But his heart grew heavy and pulled him down. His smile dropped to a frown. He sighed.

"I wish to confess my feelings with you too…" he said. "But there is something else I must confess first…"

Luna's smile dropped to a frown also. She bit her lip. "W-what must you confess first…?"

Knighton slipped his hoof into his bag and pulled out the turquoise bracelet. "This bracelet belonged to a mare that I loved before I met you."

Luna looked at the bracelet with brightened eyes. "It's beautiful…" she whispered. She looked up at him. "You were in love with somepony else?"

"Yes, but it was only for a short time." Once more, Knighton's chest felt tighter and tighter as he continued. He told Luna about his fiancé and how they were to be married when he would return, and revealed how she was tragically killed when the dark army attacked and destroyed her town.

Luna stared at Knighton with widened and teary eyes as she listened to his horrifying tale, holding her hooves over her mouth.

"And this is all I have left of her." he said, sighing heavily.

Luna remained silent for a moment, and broke down once more in front of him. She out a quiet sob as stream of tears down her face.

"I am so sorry…" she whimpered. "It must've been terrible for you…"

"Yes…" he replied. "Which brings us back to the bracelet. Before her death, she said to me, 'If something should ever happen to me, I want you to take this bracelet and give it to your next lover. Don't think of this as leaving me for another. Think of it as a symbol of undying love'." He jiggled the bracelet in his hoof. "I thought I could never love again after what happened to Angel Wings." He looked to Luna and grew a small smile. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "But now I feel the hole in my heart has been filled again."

Luna dried her eyes and looked up at him. "Really…?"

He nodded. "Luna," he began. "my Princess of the Night. You have made me whole again. You shall not live your life alone and in sorrow as long as I am around. I will protect you always. Nothing will ever come between us." He took her hoof and carefully slid the bracelet around Luna's front left ankle. "It is now my turn to tell you… that I too love you, Princess Luna. I love you to the moon and back."

Luna's ears could not have been deceived when hearing his words of passion to her. She looked down at the beautiful bracelet around her ankle, seeing it shimmer under the moonlight. She let out the happiest sigh she had ever made as her eyes filled with tears; not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

Knighton wiped her eyes and kissed her deeply. Luna moved into the kiss as she felt their warm moist lips smother. Luna leaned her head into his chest once the kiss was broken. Out of nowhere, she started to hum. Knighton listened closely and closed his eyes. Her humming grew louder and formed into words:

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me to tight_

_I need help believing, you're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings, could not foresee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me_

_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out, it's over to fast_

_I'll make very last moment to last_

_As long as you're mine…_

Knighton stared down at Luna with a huge smile and gave her a kiss. Much to Luna's surprise, he too began to sing:

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing, through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling, it's "up" that I fell…_

Luna and Knighton held each other close, their voices joining together:

_Every moment, as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time…_

_Say there's no future, for us as a pair…_

_And though I may know, I don't care…_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight, until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine…_

Once their song had finished, they laughed and kept each other in a long warm embrace. For the rest of the night, they laid under the moon and stars in the flower field, cuddling close to one another. It would be another night to never forget, for it was the beginning of their dreams of unity to become a reality to their world.


	11. Komodo Takes Action

It was time for Knighton to return to Ponyville before the break of dawn. Luna personally escorted him back to the train station where the Friendship Express was waiting.

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight." Knighton said.

"I did too." Luna replied as she leaned her head into his neck. "Thank you so much for coming tonight. You've made this the second best night of my life."

He smiled and kissed her back. "I feel the same way."

"I wish you could stay just a little longer."

"But alas I cannot," he spoke in a humorous theatric tone. "for it is time that I must depart and sleep in my warm hay bed so that I am not tired and cranky in the morning."

She snickered. "I do not wish to see you grumpy. I will let you go now, but I will surely miss your company."

"I will miss yours as well, my love." Before going, he gave her one final passionate kiss. "I love you." he whispered.

Her cheeks lightly blushed, looking up at him with her glittering eyes. "I love you too." she whispered back.

"I promise to see you again soon."

"I know you will."

Knighton turned from her and hopped on the train. The whistle blew as the iron horse tuned its wheels and went forward. Knighton popped his head out from one of the passenger windows and waved to her.

Luna waved back as the train moved farther into the distance, making its way back to Ponyville. _Knighton…_ she thought. _Return home safely…_ She flapped her wings and hovered from the ground. She turned and flew back to the castle to rest.

. . .

Meanwhile in the flaming lair of the warlock lizard Komodo, he watched Luna enter her room through his orb from his throne. She jumped into her bed with a big smile and giggled. He grinned devilishly at the orb. "That's right princess…" he growled. "Sleep well and dream, for your dream will soon become a nightmare." He chuckled, swishing the orb away into mist. He stood up from his throne and approached his large pit of fire. He stood over the pit and looked down at the roaring flames deep within. "I can feel that my powers are slowly returning. Now is the time to act." He pulled out a knife from behind his back and raised his arm above the fire. He took the knife and pressed the blade against his palm. He slit his palm, forcing him to bleed. He grinned as he growled in pain. He then gripped his hand into a fist. Five drops of his black blood fell into the flames. He whispered incantations in the dark language.

From the flames, five black clouds of mist flew up from the pit and around Komodo. They landed on the other side of the pit, changing shape. The mists formed themselves into the warriors of Komodo's army. The five warriors had bright bloodthirsty eyes with scales the color of brown and black. Their body shapes were muscular and strong with sharp claws and long spiked tails. They all had a set of weapons: long widened curved swords and shields. Their forms were complete and let out hisses and growls, viciously revealing to have razor sharp teeth.

Komodo looked at them proudly and smirked. "Yes! My warriors have returned!" he roared. He walked over to examine them. He looked at one who was staring back. He grabbed hold of its jaw. He chuckled. "Just like my warriors from before: cruel, vicious, merciless, and hungry for blood." He stepped back and stood. "My warriors, I am your master! You have been brought back from the depths of the underworld to do my bidding! You have been created once again to take over this land for ourselves and to get revenge on those who have stood in our way! There are six knights. Pony knights." He growled to their mentioning. "They are the ones responsible for destroying the last of our army. But they won't stop us this time. You have also been summoned for a special mission. Two of the knights have grown attached with these mares." He raised his arms and summoned two magical orbs, one in each hand. In the orbs revealed Fluttershy and Princess Luna.

The warriors looked at the images of the mares. Their pupils widened and their eyes narrowed. They all hissed ferociously at them and licked their teeth.

"Find these two and bring them here unharmed." Komodo commanded. "They will be the ones the knights will come for. When they get here, kill them. When they are dead, do as you would like with the mares." He looked to three of them. "You three will bring this princess mare back to me." he said, showing them Princess Luna. "You will find her in the west tower of the castle. She is also a practitioner of magic so be careful. The only way you can stop her from using magic is to cover her horn using a piece of cloth or whatever." He turned to the other two. "You two will go after this one." He showed them Fluttershy. "You will find her in a small cottage. She'll be easy to capture. She has no ability to fight back." Both orbs vanished in his hands. He handed both teams a black stone for each. "Once you have captured them, smash these beneath you. They will bring you back here. Now find them! Bring them to me! Kill anyone who stands in your way!"

The lizard warriors roared and hissed ferociously as their battle cries.

Komodo raised his arms, swallowing the warriors in dark mist. The mist swirled swiftly. In a bright flash, they disappeared out of thin air. Komodo was left to cackle alone.

. . .

A black cloud of mist flew across Equestria and headed to Canterlot. As it approached the castle, it dove down. When the mist touched the ground, a poof a smoke appeared and faded. Three of the lizard warriors stood against the west outer wall.

"This is where we will find the princess." one said in a dark voice.

"Let's hurry." the second one said hastily. "It's almost dawn."

Using their sharp claws, they climbed the wall. They peeked over the top to find no guards around. They swiftly leapt over and landed in the courtyard. Dashing through the shadows, they found the west tower and made their way up. They landed on the balcony. The glass doors to the room were left open with the translucent curtains blowing with the wind. Inside they found the princess sleeping in her bed.

"There she is…" the third hissed. "What's the plan?"

The second pulled out a long piece of thick cloth. "We have to wrap this around her horn so that she's powerless." he whispered.

"But what if she wakes up before we do?" the first asked.

The second one gulped. "Say your prayers then…"

They carefully crept up to the sleeping princess and surrounded her bed. The second warrior slowly and lightly wrapped the long piece of cloth around her horn as the other two watched. He felt his muscles contract as it took much energy to wrap the cloth. Sweat formed and ran down his thick skin. One mistake would cost them their lives. After an intense two minutes, the horn was finally covered and tied.

The third sighed with relief. "Good thing that didn't wake her up or we would've been in-"

_CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO! _

The warriors' black hearts jumped by the sudden alarm. They turned to find a clock with a little wooden bird going in and out chirping loudly.

"Quick…! Turn it off…!" the first whispered to the third.

The third rushed over to the clock and looked around it, trying to find a way to turn it off. "I don't see an off switch…!"

"Well find a way to turn it off and fast…!"

He took the first idea that came to his mind.

_CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCK- SMASH!_

His fist was lodge into the clock, shattering the small wooden box. The force of the smash managed to turn it off, but it made an even louder noise when his fist made impact. "I got it…!"

The second lizard smacked his own face.

They heard a quiet mumbling coming from the bed. They all turned. The princess had woken up.

"What's going on…?" Luna said, still dozed off. When her vision came back from sleeping, she saw three large lizard warriors in her room with one of their fists in her cuckoo clock.

"We're dead…"

Luna let out a terrified scream, covering her upper body with her sheets. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"Grab her!"

Luna focused her horn, but nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing happened. "What's going on?! Why can't I use magic?!" She looked up and found her horn wrapped in cloth. "Oh no!" She looked to the lizards coming at her. "Just because I can't use magic doesn't mean I can't use my hooves!" She jumped out of bed bucked one in the chest, making him fly across the room and crashing into the wall. Another one jumped at her, but leaped out of the way. She landed on his tail, making him yelp in pain. "Get away from me!" she cried. "I'm warning you!"

The third grabbed her from behind. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed. She struggled hard in his grasp.

The second took some rope from his belt sated typing he limbs.

"Let go of me right now!" Luna screamed. She kicked the second lizard in the stomach and his face.

Using one hand, the lizard holding onto Luna wrapped a piece of rope around her muzzle to keep her from screaming again.

Luna continued to struggle. Her screams were now muffled.

The lizard that she kicked in the stomach and head finally managed to tie her legs together and wings. He tied them tightly making Luna squeal loudly. "Stupid mare." he growled. "Let's get her back to the master now."

The warriors got together and the first lizard smashed the black stone beneath their feet. A cloud of black mist swirled around them. They too shaped into mist it flew out.

. . .

Meanwhile, another cloud of black mist carrying the other two lizard warriors flew to Fluttershy's cottage. The lizards appeared from the mist and landed on the small stone bridge. The animals that were outside of the cottage saw the lizards and quickly hid from them.

The lizards approached the cottage quietly hissing. They looked up and saw light coming from a closed window on the second floor. They silently climbed up and peeked through the window. They saw the yellow coated mare cuddling in bed with a white bunny.

"I always love warm hugs before going to bed." Fluttershy said to Angel. "They always make me feel safe."

Angel smiled and cuddled with her, making her giggle.

"There she is…" the first whispered to the other, grinning. "Let's just break in and take her. That animal will be of no help to her."

The other nodded and prepared to attack.

"I can't think of anything that would make this night go completely in the opposite direction." Fluttershy said gently rubbing her muzzle against Angel's head. A loud crash coming from her window made her jump. She quickly turned and saw two large lizards in her room looking at her with their sinister looking yellow eyes and showing their sharp teeth. She gasped climbed out of bed. "Run Angel!" she screamed. They fled the room in terror.

The lizard warriors snarled ferociously and went after her.

Fluttershy and Angel climbed down the stairs as fast as they could into the living room. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "What are we going to do?!" Loud stomps from upstairs along with vicious growls could be heard. The stomps and growls grew louder and louder. Her heart began to race and started to sweat. She looked down to Angel and shoved him underneath the couch. "Angel, if anything happens to me, get help!" She ran to the front door. She managed to unlock and open it, but the lizards got into the living room from the second floor. She let out a yelp and flew out.

One of the lizards caught up to her. He leaped up high and grabbed her tail. He yanked her down, forcing her crash into the grass.

She groaned in pain from the hard impact. She felt herself being dragged along the ground by the lizard pulling her towards him by her tail. Her legs were being bound with rope. She tried to let out a scream, but her muzzle was quickly tied tightly.

"I got her!" the lizard called out to the other.

The other lizard went over to him and picked up Fluttershy and placed her over his shoulder. "Perfect. Everything's going according to Master Komodo's plan." he said. "This mare and the other one will surely get those knights to try and rescue them. When they do, they're going to be bathing in their own blood."

Yorkshire and the other knights were the first thing that came to her mind and gasped. _They want to kill Yorkshire and the others?!_ she thought. She struggled and whimpered over the lizard's shoulder, but it did no good.

The lizard mercilessly chuckled at her. "You can't get yourself out of this one, mare." he hissed to her. "You're needed for our master."

From the cottage, Angel peeked out and saw the lizards carry off Fluttershy. Tears ran down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do get herself out. He then saw a cloud of black mist forming under them. The mist swirled around and vanished along with them. Angel could not see her anymore. His foot thumped in a quickened pace and tugged at his ears. He remembered what she had said before her unfortunate capture. He hopped out from the cottage and over the bridge. He went to find the only pony that could save her.


	12. Elements and Swords

While Twilight was asleep, Spike snuck from his basket bed and walked downstairs to get a snack. He walked over to the cabinet to see what he could munch on. He yawned with his mouth opened very wide.

_Stupid stomach…_ he thought. _Why does it always have to wake me up this morning with the feeling of hunger…? _He reached for the cabinet handle, but felt a strong gurgling from his stomach. He hugged it and groaned quietly. "Ooooh… I don't know if it's what I ate last night or more hunger sounds…" He let out a loud belch of green fire.

Twilight awoke from the sound of Spike's burp. She groaned.

"Spike…! Don't burp when somepony's trying to sleep…!"

Spike looked and saw the fire turning into a scroll. "Hey Twilight! Princess Celestia sent you a letter!"

She let out another groan getting up from bed. "What could be so important to send a letter to me this early…?"

Spike opened the scroll and read it to himself. He made a loud shocking gasp. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong Spike?" she asked looking down to him.

"Princess Luna's gone missing!"

"What?! Read what it says to me right now!"

_My faithful student,_

_Grave news has come upon the kingdom of Canterlot. It gives me great pain and sorrow to inform you that my sister Princess Luna has gone missing. I have discovered that there was a struggle in her chambers. Someone or something has taken her. Please help her! Inform the knights that they are to be given their first royal mission: find and rescue Princess Luna. I wish you all the best of luck!_

_Princess Celestia_

He looked up and saw Twilight's face in shock.

"This is terrible!" Twilight said. She quickly gathered supplies and put them in her saddle bags. "We've got to help Princess Luna!"

"Right!" Spike agreed. He came upstairs and packed his stuff as well. "So we're going to tell the knights about the letter?"

"Of course we're going to! This is also a mission for the knights!" She strapped her bags to her body and galloped down to the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Spike yelled. He strapped his backpack on and followed her down.

"Get on my back, Spike! We can't waste any time with you running!" Spike jumped on. She dashed off to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Do you have any idea who might have taken Princess Luna?!" Spike asked holding onto her neck.

"I have no clue at all!" she replied. "I'm hoping to find out soon!"

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the farm. They headed to the barn where the knights were sleeping. Twilight barged in, slamming the doors outwards. "Everypony! Wake up!" she screamed.

The knights woke up being startled from the loud bang and screaming. They all turned and saw Twilight and Spike.

"Twilight…? What are you doing here so early… and what's with the big entrance…?" Llanfair asked yawning.

"No more sleeping guys! We've got an emergency!" she replied.

Knighton got up and walked over to a barrel of water. "What's so important that you had to get us up this early…?" he asked, drinking from the barrel.

She gave him a straight face. "If you must know, Princess Celestia sent me a letter saying that Princess Luna has gone missing."

He choked on the water and looked towards her with a shocked look on his face. "What did you just say?!"

The other knights looked to Twilight.

"I knew that would get your attention. Princess Celestia believes that someone or something took her from her room. She has given this as your first royal mission to find and rescue her."

"Then what are we standing around here for?!" Knighton exclaimed. He went over to get his sword. The other knights did the same thing. For it being a rescue mission, they prepared for the worst. They slipped on their belts and strapped their swords to their sides.

"Twilight, do you have any idea who might've taken Princess Luna?" Yorkshire asked.

She sighed. "I'm afraid we don't have any ideas." she replied, her ears hanging low.

"No matter who did it, we'll save her!"

"Are we ready to head out?" Spike asked.

"We are." Twilight replied. She turned to the knights. "Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am!" they all replied.

"Knights!" Knighton called out. "Move out!"

The knights galloped out from the barn from Knighton first to Yorkshire last. Twilight and Spike followed behind.

_Hold on my love!_ Knighton thought. _I'm coming to save you!_

Out of nowhere, a white rabbit jumped out of the bushes right into their path.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, braking hard. When he stopped, he felt Llanfair crash into his back, then Penarth into Llanfair, then Tregaron into Penarth, Rhayader into Tregaron, and then Yorkshire into Rhayader. They were all in a big pileup, groaning in pain.

Twilight slowed down. "What are you guys doing?! Get up so we can save the Princess!"

"We would, but Knighton stopped!" Llanfair replied, pulling himself up.

"It wasn't my fault!" Knighton said. "This white rabbit got in the way and I didn't want to step on it!"

Spike raised an eyebrow. "A white rabbit?" He looked and saw the white rabbit hopping up and down, waving its arms in some sort of panic. "Hey! That's Fluttershy's bunny, Angel!"

"Angel?" Twilight walked up to the hopping white rabbit. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Fluttershy will be worried sick about you."

Angel continued to wave his arms, trying to communicate with Twilight and the knights.

Yorkshire got up from the pile and stood next to Twilight.

Angel saw Yorkshire and hopped over to him. He hugged Yorkshire's leg and pointed to the graveled path.

"What is it Angel?" he asked.

He raised his arms and stomped around. He let out a vicious hiss.

Yorkshire tilted his head, his jaw hanging loose. He turned to Twilight with the expression still showing. "Uh… Do you understand what he's trying to say…?"

"It takes a while for somepony to understand what Angel says through charades since he can't talk. I still can't understand him either." she replied. "Just try."

He sighed. "Okay." He turned to Angel still seeing him stomp around with his arms raised up and hissing. "So… a monster?"

He stopped and nodded. He acted as if he was picking something up and carrying it off.

"A monster… picking up… a sack?"

He smacked himself with his paw. He looked next to him and found a small rock. He pointed to the rock and then gave him a cute face, fluttering his eyelids and flapping his arms like wings.

"That rock is… Fluttershy?"

He nodded.

"What does a rock have to do with Fluttershy?"

He growled a bit in frustration. He acted like a monster again and picked up the rock, placing it on his shoulder. He then carried it away a bit and then dropped it, ending his act with a bow.

"You acting like a monster… Fluttershy being the rock…" he thought loudly. His eyes changed with his pupils shrinking and trembling. "Angel… are you telling me that a monster took Fluttershy away?!"

Angel nodded slowly with a big frown, his ears hanging down.

"Fluttershy was taken away too?!" Twilight asked nervously. "Oh no!"

Yorkshire turned to her. "Twilight, do you suppose there might be a connection between these events? Do you think it was the same monster that took Princess Luna away?"

"It's a possibility." She looked to Angel. "Angel, did you see what the monster looked like?"

Angel nodded smiling. He took a twig and started to draw on the dirt road.

The other knights got off each other. They all gathered around looking at the drawing Angel was making. The drawing was done, and everypony saw that it was a stick figure with a long spikey tail, a snout with fangs, holding a curved sword and shield.

"What is it?" Penarth asked.

"It looks like some kind of lizard…" Spike thought out loud. "A lizard warrior…?"

The knights looked at each with the same shocked expression.

"It can't be…" Rhayader whispered, his breath shaking. "It's just not possible…"

Twilight looked at them. "What does this mean to you guys?"

Penarth looked to Knighton. "Please tell me we took care of them! Please tell me!"

"I know we did!" Knighton replied. "We took care of all of them! I saw it with my own eyes! I killed them with my own sword!"

"Took care of what?! What's going on?!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight, remember that story I told you about us defeating that dark army?" Yorkshire asked her.

"Yes. I do remember." she replied.

"I think what Angel is trying to say that a lizard warrior from that dark army we defeated took away Fluttershy," He turned to Angel. "am I right…?"

The bunny nodded.

"But… that's impossible…" she said shaken up. "You guys defeated the army. Every last one of them…"

"We thought so too… but somehow…" Yorkshire gulped. "they've come back."

"What are we going to do…?"

"The only thing we can do." he replied, taking a deep breath. "We've got to find the girls and stop those monsters."

She nodded. "I'm going to get my friends and they'll come with us."

"Bad idea!" Tregaron exclaimed. "You don't know what you're going to be dealing with! These creatures are vicious! I've seen one tear one of our knights in half with just their arms! I also saw another one biting off a knight's head off and eating it during the battle!"

Spike gagged. "Okay! Too much information!"

"I don't care what you say!" Twilight said, standing tall. "Fluttershy is my friend! My friends and I are coming along whether you like it or not!"

Tregaron looked to Knighton. "I don't think we have much choice with this girl…"

Knighton sighed. "Alright. You and the girls can come with us. But be warned that there will be many dangers on this journey."

"Understood." she said.

He looked to his knights. "Gather the rest of Twilight's friends and inform them that Fluttershy has been ponynapped. Once you've gotten them, report to the entrance of Ponyville."

"Yes sir!" the knights replied. Four of the knights galloped off to get Twilight's other friends.

"Please hurry!" Yorkshire shouted.

"I really hope the girls will come with us on this dangerous mission." Spike said.

"Of course they will." Twilight replied. "From the times that one of us were in trouble, all of the others came together to help."

Half an hour later at the town's entrance, Knighton, Yorkshire, Twilight, and Spike were waiting for the others to meet up with them. As they waited, they heard gallops. They grew louder, coming towards them.

"There they are!" Spike exclaimed, pointing towards the town square.

Each knight brought one of the girls with them to join the others: Rarity with Tregaron, Rainbow Dash with Penarth, Pinkie Pie with Llanfair, and Applejack with Rhayader. The girls each had their own bags of supplies to bring along with them on the journey. They met up with the rest.

"Is it really true?" Applejack asked Twilight in little panic. "Fluttershy and Princess Luna really are ponynapped?"

Twilight sighed. "It's true."

"Who would do such a horrible thing?!" Rarity asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Yorkshire replied. "Right now, we need to find them."

"Do we ever have any idea where we're going?" Rainbow Dash asked raising a brow.

"I brought a map of Equestria." Twilight replied. With her magic, she pulled out the map. "Knighton, which way do we go?"

"Let me see." He examined the map. He placed his hoof on the mark that said **Ponyville**. "Okay, so if we're here… we would have to…" He slid his hoof downwards. "We'll have to go south from here past the Macintosh Hills. When we get through, we will be entering the barren wastelands where we fought our battle. There it will be a good place to start looking."

"Oh my…" she muttered. "You guys walked all the way here from that far? You must've been exhausted!"

"We managed." He closed the map and slipped it back into her bag. "Unfortunately, this journey is going to take us days if we go on hoof. We need to find a faster way to get there."

"We could always use Twilight's teleportation spell to get us there!" Pinkie Pie implied.

"That's going to be difficult." Twilight replied. "I've never done teleportation with more than two ponies before. I don't know if it's going to work."

Rarity stepped up to Twilight. "Perhaps I could help, darling. I may use my magic mostly for designing clothes, but I have done teleportation once or twice in my youth. I'm just glad I can remember how."

"Maybe that will work then." Twilight said. "Everypony gather around and hold hooves."

Everyone gathered into a large circle, holding each other's hooves. Twilight and Rarity were on opposite sides of the circle. Signaling each other with nods, both unicorns focused. They closed their eyes tightly and felt their magic flowing through their bodies. Now their auras were surrounding everyone, involving them in the spell. In a blinding bright flash, they vanished from Ponyville, swiftly on their way to their destination.

. . .

"Fluttershy…" a gentle voice said. "Fluttershy… please wake up…"

Fluttershy opened her eyes, looking up. She recognized the face of her awakener being Princess Luna.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

She raised herself up and rubbed her head. "Princess Luna…?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, it's me. Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine." she replied. "I must've fainted from a panic attack…" She looked around and found herself in a place of stone, darkness and fire. The intense heat from the flames broke her and Luna into sweat. She noticed that they were trapped in a dome of blue light. "Where are we…?"

"I'm not sure." Luna replied. "You and I were taken by these lizard beasts."

Fluttershy gasped. "I remember… I was running away from two monsters back home! But they caught me…"

"Three of them came into my chambers while I was sleeping." she said, explaining her side of the story. "They weakened my powers by covering my horn." She showed her horn, but it was uncovered.

"Can't you get us out of here?"

"I'm afraid I can't… I tried every spell I could think of to get out of this prison, but nothing worked. This is the work of very powerful black magic…"

Fluttershy whimpered. "I'm scared…"

Luna moved closer to her. "I know you are… I am too."

"What are they planning to do with us…?"

"It's quite simple, pony…" a dark voice relied.

The girls looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. Luna stood up and glared. "Who said that?!" she yelled. "Show yourself!"

Quiet footsteps approaching them. An armored lizard in a dark cloak walking towards them.

"Wh-who are you…?" Fluttershy asked as her body shivered.

"I am Komodo." the lizard replied, hissing. "I am an enchanter of the dark arts. The master of the dark army."

"The dark army…?" Fluttershy wondered. Remembering Yorkshire's story, she gasped. "You're the one responsible for the destruction on all of those innocent ponies!"

He grinned and chuckled. "Guilty as charged."

Luna huffed through her nose and dragged her foot against the ground. "Release us this instant!" she exclaimed.

"I can't do that." he said, refusing her order. "I'm the one in charge here."

"What do you want from us?!"

"It's not what I want from you. It's what I want from your fellow knights." he replied. "You're simply the bait."

"Bait…?" Fluttershy asked. "For what…?"

Komodo raised his arms, summoning a large glowing orb. He held it in his arms and showed it to Luna and Fluttershy.

The trapped mares looked into the orb The knights and Fluttershy's friends appeared in a flash of light on a mountain pass.

Fluttershy gasped. "Yorkshire! My friends!"

"As you can see, your friends are on their way here." Komodo explained. "They'll be coming to save you. But that will never happen." He grinned and devilishly chuckled.

"What do you mean…?" Fluttershy asked, almost silently.

"Once they get here, I am going to slaughter them like pigs while you watch them drown in their own blood!" He made the glowing orb vanish into thin air. "After that, my warriors will take care of you."

Luna growled. "Why are you doing this?! What do you hope to accomplish, you lowlife scum?!"

Komodo shoved his arm through the dome that seem to have no effect on it and grasped her by the neck. His grip grew tighter

"I do not like that tone of yours, princess…" he growled. He squeezed her neck harder, making it more difficult for her to breathe. He watched her struggle, gasping for air. He raised his other hand and created a small shadow ball that hovered over his palm. "I could kill you right now…" He glanced over to Fluttershy who was shivering and almost to tears. He looked back to Luna and made the shadow ball vanish. In a loud growl, he pushed Luna back, making her fall to the ground. "But that is not my intention yet."

Luna sat up coughing and gasping. She looked to Fluttershy who was starting to weep.

"Because of your knights, they killed off my entire army along with the other thousands of soldiers who helped them! They destroyed my conquest to take over Equestria! But after they're gone, with my powers soon to be at maximum, I will create another with more destructive abilities!"

"So it's revenge you're after… and another attempt at conquest…" Luna said, still trying to breathe normally. "You'll never win, Komodo… Knighton and the others will stop you again… Just remember this… good will always triumph over evil…"

"Until today." he objected. "I shall enjoy seeing you squirm once we start killing your friends, and then you'll be next." He walked away, laughing maniacally.

Luna growled quietly. "That monster…" She tried to get up but fell limp.

Fluttershy moved closer to her side. "Princess, please relax! Just lie down and try to breathe, okay…?" She continued to weep.

She looked up to Fluttershy. "Please don't cry…" she whispered, breathing calmly again. "I know you're scared… I am too."

She sniffled. "What if he's right...? What if Komodo does win…?"

"Don't think like that..." Luna replied. "Think only positive. I know Knighton and the others will save us. Believe in them, Fluttershy." She reached for her eyes and wiped her tears.

Fluttershy gave Luna a little smile of comfort. "I do believe in them…" she said. "I hope they kick Komodo's behind."

She giggled. "I hope they do too. All we can do now is wait."

Fluttershy looked up and imagined seeing the sky above them. _Yorkshire…_ she thought. _please hurry…_


	13. Final Confrontation

The wasteland was dark and empty. The only sound that was alive was the wind, whispering and rearranging the dust all around. Near the wasteland was a high cliff. A flash of bright light appeared over the wasteland. Twilight, her friends and the knights emerged from the light as they stood over the empty battlefield.

"This is it." Knighton said. "This is where it all happened."

Applejack to a small whiff of the air. She scrunched her nose and stuck out her tongue. "Blech! What is that awful stench Ah'm smellin'?"

Rhayader sniffed the air as well. "It's death." he replied.

"D-death…? What do ya mean…?" she asked with her voice shaking.

"It's the same smell that was in the air after our battle against the dark army," he explained. "with the stench of bloody, rotting carcasses hovering in the air."

She gulped with worry. "Ah ain't likin' the sound of that…"

"Come on everypony!" Knighton called. "We have to get down there and look around!" He saw a way down and took the path. The others followed him down.

"So Rhayader," Pinkie Pie said, gliding by his side. "what are we in for…?"

"You ever faced anything that almost killed you?" he asked.

"We were almost eaten by a hydra."

"Well… It's gonna be like that but much worse…"

She whimpered.

"Just stay close to me. I'll protect you."

It took some effort to battle with gravity, but they eventually made it to the end of the mountain pass. All they could see was a flatland of jagged rocks and dirt. They stood there with their hearts beating fast altogether. They felt a strong wind blowing against them, carrying dust from the ground. There the stench of death was stronger.

The knights took the first steps onto the wasteland. Yorkshire looked behind, seeing the girls still standing at the exit of the mountain pass. "Come on girls!" he yelled. "There's no reason to stand around like that!"

"Sorry Yorkshire..." Twilight said, taking calm breaths. "It's just something about this place gives us the creeps…"

He walked over to them. "Conquer it. Do it for Fluttershy and Princess Luna."

She exhaled deeply and turned to her friends. "For Fluttershy." She slowly walked onto the ground of the wasteland first. The others followed, conquering their fear of the land. They managed to catch up with the knights and stayed close to them.

As they traveled further into the wasteland, the ground began to feel softer and bumpier against their hooves.

"Huh… that's weird..." Applejack said. "The ground feels a bit softer here. Why is that?"

Llanfair, without thinking twice looked down. He averted his eyes upwards, utterly horrified. "Girls! Whatever you do, don't look down directly at the ground!" he warned.

"Why?" Applejack asked raising a brow. "It ain't like there's anythin' beneath us that's gonna jump out and scare us, is there?"

Twilight glanced down. She brushed a bit of the dust away below her and let out a quiet squealed. "Girls… please don't look down…" she said with her voice shaking and tears running down her cheeks.

"What's down there…?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You don't want to know…" she replied. "Just keep walking…"

The girls went with her advice. They walked on with their eyes straight forward. Though they were tempted to look down, they kept looking forward and beyond. A little while after walking through the flatland heading for the much rougher barren landscapes, they felt the ground hard and jagged underneath their hooves again.

"That's interesting…" Spike said. "Your hooves sounded too quiet before. Now they're pretty loud. What were we walking on back there?"

Twilight gulped and looked to Llanfair. "Llanfair…?"

He nodded. "We were just walking over the carcasses of those who died in the battle to stop evil." he replied. "The dust blown around covered them up so that no one could see them. But you could feel them underneath as you just walked over them…"

The other girls slowly turned back to where they were just walking on with blank stares looking across the carcass infested land. Horror struck their souls and turned away. They dashed passed the knights, desperate to get away.

Knighton saw tears in their eyes as they passed him. He could see their terrified reactions. "I know… awful isn't it?" he asked.

Twilight sniffled and cried. "How hard was it, seeing your other friends die in battle…?"

"Really hard…" he replied. "But it was war. Kill or be killed. They tried to kill, but they ended up getting killed."

Spike gently hugged her neck to comfort her. He felt her rub her head gently against him.

"Just try not to think about it." Knighton continued. "You weren't the one who fought in battle."

"Yes, but now I have seen what war does." she spoke back. She continued to walk forward, ending their talk so suddenly.

As the girls walked ahead of the knights, they made a stop. The knights looked and saw that they were just standing and looking around them. They joined up.

"What's up girls?" Penarth asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Shh!" Rarity hushed. "We're trying to hear something…" she whispered.

The knights raised their ears.

"I don't hear anything…" Yorkshire whispered. He turned to his brother. "Do you?"

"Nothing at all…" Knighton replied.

"I hear something cracking, but it's all around us. We can't tell where it's coming from." Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash hovered above them. Looking down at the ground, she noticed little cracks forming around the others. "Uh… guys…?"

"Shh, be quiet Rainbow. We're tryin' to listen…" Applejack said to her.

She continued to watch the cracks forming around them without their notice and started to worry about their safety. "Guys, seriously…!"

"Could you please be quiet for at least a few minutes?" Rarity asked.

"But in those minutes, you're gonna-"

"Is she always like this…?" Tregaron whispered to Rarity.

"She can be sometimes… it can get a little annoying." Rarity replied.

"GUYS!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"WHAT?!" they screamed back.

"Sinkhole."

Right underneath them, the ground collapsed. All but Rainbow Dash fell into a large chamber. Dust rose up from the large sinkhole.

Rainbow Dash flew downwards into the chamber to look for her friends filled with worry that they could be hurt. "Guys! Guys!" she cried. "Is anypony okay?!" She heard some coughing and groaning around her with the dust still coming up. The dust began to fade, clearing her surroundings. She saw the girls and the knights slowly getting up, groaning and coughing more. She sighed in relief and flew to them. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah…" Penarth replied, groaning still. "Boy, that was one rough fall…" He walked over to the other knights and helped them up.

"I tried to tell you guys that something like was going to happen, but you were too busy trying to listen to something so quiet and that you didn't have the thought to look down."

"Sorry there, Rainbow Dash." Applejack said with her ears hanging low.

Rainbow Dash looked around. "Where are we anyways?"

Spike looked up at the large hole and looked around. Everyone found themselves surrounded by fire against the carved walls. "What kind of place is this…?"

Knighton examined the room. A small smile appeared on his face. "I think this is it." he said. "I think this is where we'll find them."

"You sure about that?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. I can feel it. The feeling is warming up my body."

Twilight raised a brow and looked at the fire that surrounded them. "Um… I think it's the fire here that's warming you up…"

Everypony stayed silent for half a minute, just standing around.

Yorkshire sighed, breaking the silent. "Nevermind that. If this is really the place where we're going to find Fluttershy and Princess Luna, then let's get going!"

"Startin' where?" Applejack intervened. "There multiple tunnels in here and we might get lost if we choose one of 'em. How will we know which way to go?"

He looked to the girls and then looked to Twilight and Rarity. "Which of you girls have the best skill in magic?"

Rarity smiled, pointing to Twilight. "That would be her." she said.

He turned to Twilight. "Do you think you would be able to sense Luna?"

"I never tried that before." she replied. "But it's worth a try, right?" She closed her eyes and focused her magic into her horn. It let off a glow, dimming the fire that surrounded her and everypony else. She opened her eyes and looked to one of the tunnels. "I can… I can sense Princess Luna!"

Everypony smiled and sighed with relief.

"Her magic is very strong. It looks like we go that way!" she announced, pointing to the tunnel that was across from them.

"Lead the way Twilight!" Spike said, getting on her back again.

"Alright! Hang on tight Spike! We're off to find Fluttershy and Princess Luna!" She dashed off into the tunnel across the chamber.

The others followed her into the tunnel in hopes to find the distressed princess and the shy Pegasus.

. . .

Luna and Fluttershy watched him standing above his large pit of fire, speaking in the dark language while flames from the pit swirled around his arms and torso. Fluttershy felt the strong power in the lizard warlock and began to shiver more, almost chattering her teeth. Luna stayed calm and watched carefully.

Komodo felt a strong sense strike him. He became silent from his mouth and the flames around him died down. He turned around looking to the entrance of his lair. "I sense another kind of magic…" he spoke aloud. "Someone's here…"

Luna couldn't help but overhear his loud thought. She smiled. "I can sense it too." she told him. "It's them isn't it? Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the knights?"

Fluttershy stopped shivering. "They're here?" she asked.

Luna looked to her and nodded. "It seems Twilight Sparkle is using her magic to find me since I too am gifted with magic. It's going to lead her and the others directly to this lair." She looked to Komodo who was still looking to the entrance and glared at him. "They're coming. And when they get here, they're going to end you and your nefarious plot."

Komodo slowly turned to the imprisoned ponies, giving them a sinister smile with his razor teeth showing and a vicious look in his eyes. "If… they get here…" he hissed. "Men!" he shouted. The five vicious lizard warriors entered the lair. They stood in an angled line in front of him. "They're here somewhere in the tunnels." he said. "Seek them out and kill them! Leave none of them alive!"

The warriors hissed and growled. They all dashed out of the lair entering the tunnels.

Fluttershy's fear grew, knowing that Yorkshire and her friends could be killed in the act of rescuing her and Luna. She place her front hooves on the interior of the prison dome, standing on her hind legs. "Please don't do this!" she cried as tears formed in her eyes. "I beg of you! Please don't hurt my friends!"

Komodo swiftly turned back to Luna and Fluttershy and swung his arm towards them.

Fluttershy suddenly felt a strong force smack her across the face, falling on her side in a loud thud.

"Silence mare!" he roared. "Begging and pleading won't get you anywhere!"

Luna gasped. "Fluttershy!" She came to her side. A large red mark was found her cheek. She looked down to her seeing her whimper and cry. She turned to Komodo and growled angrily.

He chuckled. "She's going to be hurt even more after my warriors kill your friends, but the pain will end her life and yours."

"You won't get away with this!" she snapped.

"Oh, I think I will." He walked up to his stone throne and sat in it, facing Luna who was still glaring. "There's nothing you will be able to do about this. After they're gone, you two will be the next, and then I will dominate this land and kill all of those who oppose me."

. . .

Twilight lead everyone through the tunnel of the underground chambers. Though the tunnel was pitch black, the glowing from her horn made it easier to see.

Knowing that their captured friends were somewhere underground, their spirits were lifted, thinking about the positive fact that they would save them.

Yards up ahead, Spike spotted a little light that would lead them out of the tunnel. "Look there!" he exclaimed. "I think it's a way into another chamber!"

"If it's another chamber, there's bound to be more passageways." Rarity implied.

"Possibly." Twilight agreed. She led them out of the tunnel into another large, fire surrounding chamber. She stopped close in the middle of the chamber. She looked around and saw four other passageways. "There are four other tunnels here." she said, pointing them out.

"Are you able to sense Luna's magic from one of them?" Penarth asked.

"I think so." She pointed her horn to the first tunnel on the left. Her horn's glow was dim and weak. She switched to the second, and her horn glowed a bit brighter. "I think I almost have it." she said. She moved to the third tunnel. Her horn suddenly grew much brighter towards it. "I'm getting a very strong sense here, guys!"

"Great!" Yorkshire said. "Let's go into that one then!"

"Hold on a sec there." she intervened. "I have to be sure that it's the right one by checking ALL of the tunnels." She shifted her horn, pointing to the final tunnel on the right. Her horn's glow simmered down into a little light. She moved back to the third one and her horn grew brightly again. "We're going this way!"

She dashed off to the tunnel where the sense was stronger. But something caught her eye and immediately stopped.

Everypony else caught up with her and saw that she was shaking.

"What's the matter, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's t-t-t-that…?!" she said in fear, pointed to the darkness.

They all looked at the dark tunnel and saw five glowing yellow serpent like eyes appear. They heard quiet growling and hissing. They stepped back from the entrance of the tunnel, only to see five large armed lizard warriors emerge, walking towards them in loud stomps.

All of the girls were now shaking, now seeing what they were going up against. The viciousness and hideousness of the monsters have stricken them with fear and total discomfort.

"Applejack…" Rarity whispered. "I'm scared…"

Applejack gulped loudly. "Ah am too…"

The lizard warriors locked their eyes on all of the ponies. Their growls and hisses grew louder and louder as they crept closer and closer. They opened their mouths, showing their long razor teeth. They all unsheathed their weapons: some had long thick crooked swords, others had large spiked clubs, but all had round, rough looking shields.

The knights quickly moved in front of the girls. They pulled out their swords with their mouths, and prepared themselves for combat.

One of the lizards let out a loud screech, calling out to attack. They all charged at the ponies, raising their weapons high. The girls quickly got out of the way to let the knights fight. The knights swung their swords and clashed with the lizards' clubs, swords, and shields. The lizards had twice the strength of each individual knight. The knights attempted to strike their bodies, but the warriors were too swift and dodged or blocked every attack they made. Clashes and crashes of metal and wood rang in the chamber. Grunts and growls echoed.

The girls watched their fellow knights fight the malicious beasts, worried of the possibility that they would be killed in the process.

"We have to do something!" Rainbow Dash said to her mare friends.

"What can we do?" Rarity asked, denying Rainbow Dash's suggestion. "Those things look like they could tear us apart in a split of a second!"

"I don't care! I'm gonna do something!" She swiftly flew towards one of the lizards.

"Rainbow Dash! Wait!" Twilight cried.

She let out a loud battle cry and rammed hard into a lizard's back, making it fall to the ground roughly.

"Ha! Take that you scaly freak!"

She saw the warrior slowly get up. It turned its head towards her, growling ferociously with hatred in its eyes. She suddenly lost her courage and flew away. The lizard let out a roar and chased after her with its sword.

Penarth looked and saw one of the warriors chasing Rainbow Dash. With all of his strength, he threw his sword towards the lizard. The sword flew swiftly straight at it. The blade pierced through its chest, killing it instantly.

The lizard fell to the ground dead, a pool of black blood forming.

Rainbow Dash looked back and saw the lizard warrior on the ground still with a sword through its back. Penarth galloped up to the dead warrior, pulling his sword from its back. He returned to fight along with his knightly companions. "Whew! That was a close one!" she said.

The knights continued to fight the other warriors as hard as they could. Slowly they were gaining the advantage. Knighton slashed one in the back, causing it to screech in pain. Yorkshire quickly got the chance to finish it off. He leaped high in the air in front of the warrior and slashed its throat.

Soon after, Llanfair made the final blow on the last living lizard. He drove his sword deep into its chest. The lizard growled viciously as it died. All five warriors were finally dead. The knights panted heavily with exhaustion. They looked around at the lifeless warriors, seeing them lay still with their blood flowing out of their fatal wounds. They looked to the girls, seeing them smile with relief. They walked towards them with their swords stained.

"Are you guys alright?" Spike asked. "That was one gruesome fight there."

Knighton nodded and sheathed his sword. "We're fine… just a few scratches but fine."

"Thanks for saving me back there, Penarth." Rainbow Dash said to him. "I really owe ya one."

He shook his head and sheathed his sword as well. "It was no problem. You don't owe me anything. Just don't get reckless like that again, okay?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Yorkshire asked.

"Yes we shall." Twilight replied. Her horn glowed again brightly towards the tunnel they were going to enter through before the lizards attacked. "Onward to Fluttershy and Princess Luna!" She dashed into the tunnel, vanquishing the darkness inwards with her glowing horn with the girls and knights galloping behind her.

. . .

Komodo was looking through his magical orb, seeing the knights and their friends enter the tunnel. His hate for them grew drastically after seeing them defeat his five warriors. He grabbed the orb and smashed it against the ground with a loud roar, making it vanish after impact. "CURSE THEM!" he screamed. "CURSE THEM ALL! HOW COULD THEY DEFEAT MY WARRIORS AGAIN?!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Just face it, Komodo!" she said. "You can't beat these ponies no matter what you throw at them! They'll stop at nothing until they save us and destroy you!"

He formed a small ball of red light around his fingertip. He pointed it to Luna and shot it right at her. It struck her cheek as it swiftly flew past her as fast as lightning. It flew into the wall and created a large blast when it hit.

Luna was shaken from the shot that flew past her, only to feel it as a little cut but to see it as a powerful weapon. Her legs fell limp and fell on her hind knees. She felt her blood run down her cheek.

Fluttershy gasped quietly seeing her shook up and blood running from her cheek. "Luna, are you alright…?!" She heard no answer from Luna. She saw that she was still traumatized from the near death experience.

He gave Luna an evil glare. "If I'm going to get what I desire the most, I'm going to have to do it myself!" He walked over them. "I'll take care of your friends myself. Their lives will end as soon and they enter in here."

Fluttershy looked to him. "No… their lives won't end…" she said. "You think you're so powerful with your evil magic. Even somepony who isn't magical can beat magic. Yorkshire and my friends will kick your bad heiny with or without magic."

He sneered at her. "I'd like to see them try." He paused as he heard a group of hoof steps from behind.

Fluttershy looked from Komodo's side and grew a big smile on her face. "Yorkshire!" she shouted in glee.

He chuckled loudly and turned. He saw that the knights and their friends had come. "At long last, you're finally here."

Luna looked and saw that they were there, especially Knighton. "Knighton!" she cried. "Be careful! He's dangerous!"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for my powers to return for this special occasion…" Komodo growled.

"So you're the one responsible for everything…" Yorkshire quietly said. Anger slowly filled him. "Why did you take Fluttershy?!"

"To draw you out of course." he replied. "I knew that the only way to bring you out here was to take something precious of yours. Your little loved ones to be exact."

"Oh yeah? Well you just made one mistake!" Knighton said loudly. "You mess with Princess Luna, you mess with me!"

"Aww, such a noble thing to say…" he spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Too bad you'll be dying along with them! You may have defeated my warriors, but you'll never be able to defeat me!" He levitated up high in the lair, hovering over them. "After all of you are out of the way, I shall create a much stronger army and will attempt take over Equestria once again!"

The knights quickly pulled out their swords for their last battle.

Komodo laughed loudly as his forearms started to glow brightly. "Prepare yourselves for your doom, knights!" he roared. He formed a large sphere of electricity as big as a beach ball above his head. He locked his eyes onto the knights and flung the sphere directly at them.

"Scatter!" Knighton shouted. He and everyone scattered quickly. The electric sphere crashed to the ground, causing a loud and enormous blast, leaving a deep hole as a result of its power.

Komodo threw smaller but powerful balls of electricity at any moving pony he could find in his view.

The knights and girls dodged as many as they could with quick reflexes. With every dodge, the impact of the electricity created massive blows to the ground, forming semi large craters. The girls weren't having a problem dodging them at all. Their panic increased with every attack thrown at them.

"I'm gonna charge at him!" Llanfair shouted to Knighton. He turned around and dashed to Komodo who was flinging electricity in random directions.

"Llanfair! No!" Knighton exclaimed.

Llanfair jumped after Komodo, about to swing his sword.

Komodo turned to him with a sinister grin. He raised his arm, charging up a ball of light in his hand.

Thinking fast, Llanfair moved himself away from the attack. A huge ray of light was fired from Kmodo's hand, only striking Llanfair's left hind leg. He loudly grunted in pain, falling to the ground.

"Llanfair!" Pinkie Pie cried. She rushed over to his side. She whimpered as the attack left a massive burn on his leg. "Are you alright?!"

He got up, groaning and grunting quietly. "I think I'll be okay…" he replied. "How bad does it look…?"

She looked again and bit her lip. "Really bad…" she replied. She looked up and gasped as her eyes widened.

He turned and saw Komodo ready to throw a ball of red light right at them. "I'll finish you off first!" he shouted. His head jerked forward as something struck him from behind. "Aah!" he screamed. He turned around and saw Rarity using her magic to pick up large rocks to fling at him.

"You leave my friends alone you incompetent fiend!" she yelled. She flung more stones at him, but he dodged every one of them.

He formed another ball of red light and threw it at her.

She yelped in panic and ducked, covering her head. Unintentionally using her magic, she formed a barrier in front of her as a shield. The red light hit the wall and bounced off flying right at him.

He quickly moved out of the way to avoid being hit by his own attack. The ball hit the wall followed by a large explosion.

In the meantime, Twilight snuck away without being seen and headed for Princess Luna and Fluttershy who were still trapped in the prison dome and witnessing the fight. "Are you two alright?" she asked.

"We're alright." Luna replied. "We need to get out of here! Defeating him is the only way!"

"How?!" she asked in panic. "He's too powerful! I don't think my magic is strong enough to hurt him severely!"

"My magic's not strong enough as well! And I doubt our magic combined would destroy this monster! If only we had his kind of magic!"

Twilight paused. "Wait! That's it!" she exclaimed. "That gives me an idea!"

Meanwhile, the knights continued to try to dodge most of Komodo's attacks. Some struck them and left burn marks and large scratches on their bodies.

Seeing them avoid his attacks, the lizard warlock rage grew and grew. He then couldn't take it anymore. It was time for him to finish the job. "THAT'S IT!" he screamed viciously. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE SILLY GAMES OF DODGE! I'LL WIPE YOU ANNOYING KNIGHTS OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" He swiftly spread his arms apart. Speaking the dark incantations in a dark and terrifying voice, the fires that surrounded his lair simmered down. Above him, strips of darkness flew in a circular motion, forming into a shadow sphere. The knights and mares watched the sphere grow bigger and bigger. Soon it became a large sphere of darkness with waves of electrical pulses flowing around it.

"What do we do now?!" Tregaron asked Knighton, grunting a bit from his minor wounds.

As he watched the shadow sphere gathering energy, many thoughts ran through Knighton's head. The thoughts made him go deaf. Panic and fear froze and filled him up as he watched Komodo's charge up his final attack. Will it be the end? Will he and knights actually fail the journey? Other questions filled his head. He slowly closed his eyes and began to hear a voice calling his name in echoes. A familiar one called him. The voice grew louder and louder. He opened his eyes and looked around. He turned and saw Twilight with her eyes looking directly into his with her mouth moving. He regained his hearing, now knowing that she was calling for him.

"KNIGHTON FOR GOODNESS SAKE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" she screamed.

He shook his head, escaping from his thoughts. "Yes, I can hear you now!"

"Finally! Listen to me! Use his powers against him! We think it's the only way to take him down permanently!"

"You THINK?!"

"It's the best idea right we've got!"

He thought about for a momnt and nodded. "Men!" he called to his knights. "Surround him in a circle!" He and the knights all circled around Komodo who was still charging his attack. "When I give the word, swing your swords as hard as you can!"

"How's that going to beat him?!" Yorkshire asked.

"Trust me little brother! Get ready!" They all stood in their fighting positions, rotating their swords around from one side and keeping it there. "Girls! Go and quickly duck for cover!"

"Hurry girls!" Twilight said. She and her friends all backed away from the fight and tried to find places to protect themselves.

"Not a moment too soon and not a moment too late!" he yelled. "Steady…! Steady…!" They all kept their eyes locked on Komodo.

Komodo looked around, seeing the knights surrounding him in place with their swords raised high. He laughed. "Preparing yourselves for defeat?! Very well then! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE NEW LORD OF EQUESTIRA!" He closed his arms together. With a loud roar, he swung his arms open, making the shadow ball split into six large blasts of darkness, each aiming for one of the knights. The knights continued to hold their ground, seeing the blasts heading straight for them.

_Please work…!_ Knighton thought. "NOW!" he screamed.

At the very same moment, the knights swung their swords as hard as they could. The blades clashed against the shadow blasts with brute force. Their bodies strained from the power of the blasts, but they were able to swing all the way. The blasts were knocked back to where they were shot from.

From the blink of an eye, Komodo saw the blasts coming back towards him. "WHAT THE HE-!" The blasts all struck him at the same time. He let out an agonizing scream as the blasts took take effect and electrocuted his entire body. A massive explosion erupted from electrocution, blinding the lair with dust and smoke

The knights leaped away from the explosion, ducking and shutting their eyes.

The darkness and electricity faded from the warlock's body as he hovered down to the ground completely limp. The smoke and dust moved away, revealing him to have received major burns and cuts all over. He fell on his knees and began to breathe and grunt heavily with his hand around his throat.

The knights got up and saw him off his guard and weakened. They readied their swords and approached with caution. But Komodo nothing but continued to grunt and breathe loudly.

"This cannot be…." he moaned. "How could I be beaten by a bunch of ponies… again…?" He suddenly coughed up some black blood and collapsed onto his chest.

The girls lifted themselves up from cover, looking over to where Komodo laid still.

"I-is he dead…?" Applejack asked.

Penarth slowly watched up to the motionless warlock and gently tapped his hoof against him. "I think so…" he replied.

Yorkshire looked towards Luna and Fluttershy. His eyes widened and smiled. "Knighton, look!"

Knighton turned and saw the prison dome that trapped them vanish in bright sparkles.

Immediately after the dome was gone, Fluttershy quickly ran up to Yorkshire, leaping at him into a hug, desiring much comfort from him. "Thank you so much!" she cried.

Yorkshire smiled and held her close. "It's alright now." he said. "I'm here."

Knighton and Luna ran up to each other and embraced. "Thank goodness you're safe!" Knighton said.

"I was so worried about you!" she said with her voice shaken up. "I thought that attack was going to kill you!"

"Be glad that it didn't." He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

Suddenly the lair rumbled violently. Much larger stones from the ceiling started to crumble down and crash to the ground. Everypony looked around, trying to avoid getting crushed.

"What's happening?!" Spike exclaimed.

"The explosion from that last attacked must've caused a strong vibration inside the lair!" Luna said. "We have to get out of here!"

"Right!" Knighton agreed. "Twilight! Can you find a way out of here?!" he asked her.

"I'm not sure! It's like a maze down here!" she replied. "We'll just have to get out the way we came in! Let's go!" She dashe out of the lair with Spike clinging onto her neck tightly.

"Stay close everypony!" Yorkshire yelled, following Twilight out.

The girls and other knights followed, sticking close together through the tunnels and into the other chambers. The stones and boulders continued to fall down from above. The knights and ponies all avoided them.

"I think I can find our tracks with my magic!" She made her horn glow. From the ground, hoof prints pointing to the opposite direction lit up in bright colors. "Found them! Hurry guys! Follow me!" She galloped faster to escape from the possibly fatal situation. She continued to lead everypony else through more tunnels and chambers following the hoof prints. She made it back to the chamber where she and the others fell from above. The boulders from the collapse built up to the opening of the sinkhole like a large set of stairs. "Look, a way out!"

They all climbed up to the opening before the whole place would collapse again in hopes to get to safety from the blazing maze of the defeated Komodo.


	14. A Near Loss

As they all escaped from maze that contained the lair, they ran to safety. A large and loud explosion was made from the sinkhole. Everypony turned and saw huge amounts of dust and ashes rising up from the hole. The wind loudly blew it away, revealing that the sinkhole was closed up by piled up boulders. They all stood there in silence, staring at the remains of the final resting place of the lizard warlock, Komodo.

"It's over…" Princess Luna whispered. "It's finally over…"

Everypony looked to one another and smiled.

"Well…" Fluttershy said. "I guess we should all be getting back… I mean, if that's alright with everypony."

Yorkshire chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Yes. That would be the best idea."

"We should have a party to celebrate our victory!" Pinkie Pie suggested, giggling. "We should have it with a HUGE victory cake!"

They all turned to the other direction to head back to Ponyville. They turned their heads back when a loud echoing thud was heard.

"Uh… what was that…?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It sounded like it came from way over there." Llanfair said, pointing afar from the closed up sinkhole. He and the knights walked back to the location where they heard the sound while the girls kept their distance.

As they looked around, dark clouds formed high above them in the sky as thunder roared above. Another loud thud hard, but closer. They walked further as their hearts beat faster and their breathing grew heavy. Right in front of them, something busted through from underground, causing an explosion with large boulders crashing down to the ground. The knights were immediately startled and jumped back. They looked up and saw who they believed to be dead: Komodo, hovering high above them.

"HE'S ALIVE?!" Yorkshire yelled. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Everypony's hearts were now beating faster as their fear escalated drastically.

Komodo looked down to the knights with much anger in his dark red glowing eyes. He breathed and grunted hard and heavily. His hatred for the knights had now increased tenfold. He let out a loud, angry scream that echoed across the wastelands. He spread his legs and arms open swiftly as a large lightning bolt struck him high from the clouds. The bright flash from the lightning blinded the knights and mares for a second. They saw his body physically changing. His body increased in size, along with his muscles. His claws from his hands and feet grew longer and sharper. From his head down to his back and tail, hundreds of sharp spikes grew out. Around his face, his snout, his fangs and teeth grew longer, and three long curved horns grew from his forehead. He dropped down to the ground, shaking the ground like an earthquake. The ponies jump into the air and almost losing their balance from the enormous trembling. He stood up with the flash fading away, revealing himself as a giant lizard like demon that was like not of their world. He opened his red eyes with tiny yellow pupils looking down to the knights. Two large curved broadswords appeared in his large hands. He let out a loud deep screech at the knights as thunder from the dark clouds rang.

The knights were now in deep trouble. Not only the warlock had survived, but had transformed into a giant beast filled with his hate for them. They backed up with much fright in their souls.

"What are we going to do now?!" Rhayader asked, shaken up.

Yorkshire looked to his comrades and stopped back up. "The only thing we can do…" he replied. He unsheathed his sword. "Fight until either he or we are dead!" He turned to the girls who were looking at Komodo's beast form with terrified looks on their faces. Fluttershy was tearing with so much fear. "Girls, get out of here and save yourselves!"

Fluttershy looked to Yorkshire and then to Komodo. She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No!" she yelled, giving the beast a glare. She stood next to Yorkshire and confronted the monster. "I'm going to stay here by your side until the very end!"

Yorkshire couldn't believe his ears. Was Fluttershy actually going to join the fight?

"Has she gone insane?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, freaking out. "She's going to get herself killed!"

Luna flew over to the knights to join Fluttershy. "She's right, Rainbow Dash!" she said. "We're tired of running away! It's about time we stood up for ourselves and for our friends!" Her long horn lit brightly.

Knighton looked to her with much surprise, but nodded and smiled.

"Well, if that's the case then…" Applejack said, joining the knights. "Ah'm gonna be in this here fight too!"

"You said it!" Pinkie Pie said, hopping up to them with a glare and a smile. "We're not going to let this big meanie-face take over Equestria!"

Twilight galloped to them with Spike still riding on her back. "None of us are going to run away. We came all this way together and we're going to stay together! We're going to fight in this battle! All of us!"

"We'll lend you our abilities to help you through this treacherous conflict." Rarity said, joining them as well. "I just hope my powers will be of use."

Rainbow Dash found her friends joining the knights to fight against the lizard demon to save Equestria. "If you can't beat them, join them." She flew over and hovered above them. "I'm ready!"

The other knights pulled out their swords, prepared to fight in their FINAL battle.

Komodo screeched viciously at them again and stomped towards them with loud, vibrating steps.

The ponies all stood their ground as he came closer and closer to them. "For Equestria!" Knighton cried. He and the others let out their battle cries as they all charged straight for Komodo with Luna and Rainbow Dash flying at him. Komodo took a swing with one of his swords downwards. "Split up!" Knighton yelled. They all split into two teams going around Komodo as he slammed his sword down to the ground causing the land to shake and a giant crack in the ground to open up. The ponies felt the strong force of the blow but kept their balance. "Give him all you got!" Knighton yelled again.

The knights slashed their swords against Komodo's body, but had no effect at all. Applejack and Pinkie Pie attempted to attack with bucking, but the monster was too big to take down.

Using their magic, Luna, Twilight and Rarity picked up and flung large boulders at him.

Komodo continued to swing his swords at the ponies with great strength and created strong vibrations whenever he struck the ground. Hecut down any boulders that were thrown by the unicorns.

The ponies dodged as much as they could to avoid a quick death.

"Nothin' can hurt this guy!" Applejack yelled to everypony. "His scales are too thick to penetrate!"

"There's got to be a place where we can hurt him to most!" Penarth yelled.

Knighton had to think fast. Everypony's lives were in great danger and had to defeat Komodo as soon as possible. He looked up to Luna and Rainbow Dash who were flying around him. "Luna! Rainbow Dash! Try to find a place on his body that could possibly be vulnerable!"

Rainbow Dash looked down to Knighton and saluted to him. "Yes sir! Come on Princess! We've gotta hurry!" She and Luna flappled around Komodo as he swung his swords at the ponies below and above. Examining his beastly form, they noticed that his body was completely covered in scales. "There's to be a weak spot somewhere!" she yelled.

Luna looked to his torso and found a large breastplate from his neck down to his thighs. "My love! His armor!" she shouted to Knighton. "I think he's vulnerable underneath the armor! We need to remove it from his chest!"

Knighton looked to the large armor covering it. He galloped around the beast. Leather straps around his neck and waist held Komodo's armor. _We need to cut off those straps around him to get the armor off…_ he thought. He looked to his knights who were still avoiding the giant swords. "Guys! We need to climb on top of him! That way we can cut off those straps that connect to the armor on his chest!" he yelled to them.

"Climb on him?! Are you mad?!" Rhayader yelled back.

"It's the only option we've got if we're going to take him down!" He looked to Llanfair. "Llanfair! I'll distract him while you climb onto his back and cut off those straps!"

Llanfair nodded. "Yes sir!"

He quickly ran around until he was in front of Komodo. "Hey! Over here you giant freak!" he yelled.

Komodo looked down, seeing Knighton move around in front of him. He swung one of his swords high above him and slashed it downwards but Knighton quickly jumped out of the way creating another large crack in the ground.

"Ha! Missed me!" Knighton said, wiggling his flank.

As Knighton continued to taunt and avoid his highly effective sword attacks, Llanfair galloped behind the lizard beast and jumped onto his tail. He grabbed onto the spikes on his back as if it was a giant ladder, heading for his waist fist. He took his sword and repeatedly slashed at the large leather strap. With every hard slash he made, he dug into the leather, deepening the cuts. He took another swing once more, and the strap let out a loud snap, tearing off. "That's one down!" He looked up and saw the final strap to be cut around Kodomo's neck. "Now for that one!" He climbed up higher while jumping on his large spikes that were sticking out of his back. He made it to the last spike that was close to the strap. He cut through the final strap with multiple strikes. The strap opened up. He swung at it harder and harder until another loud snapping sound was hear. The armor dropped to the ground with a echoing clang. "It's off!" He leaped and slid down his back and tail. "YABA-DABA-DOO!"

Kodomo stopped attacking Knighton, realizing that his armor was off, revealing his large soft underbelly. He let out a deafening roar out of anger. He glanced over and caught Fluttershy trying to avoid him from the left. He took his sword and swung it towards her.

Yorkshire saw the large blade swinging for her. "FLUTTERSHY! LOOK OUT!" he screamed.

Fluttershy turned and saw the sword coming right at her. The tip of the blade slashed deep into her flank and side. A high pitched scream was all that came from her. She fell and tumbled violently down to the ground. She laid on the ground crying and screaming in agony as her flank and side bled out.

Everypony froze in place as they found their most vulnerable companion wounded.

"NO!" Yorkshire screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Fluttershy's eyes burst in tears as she cried uncontrollably, blinding. She felt and heard large stomps coming towards her. She wasn't able to see Komodo about to strike her again with his sword. Unable to move from the pain, she could only let out another scream.

"YORKSHIRE!"

Kodomo swung his sword down to finish her, but his swing was halted by a sudden blunt object.

Yorkshire blocked the large swing with his sword. He strained from the strength of the blade still being pushed down against his sword. Rage filled him up and gave him a boost of strength. He let out a loud scream as he shoved the blade aside from them with all of his might. He looked up at Komodo, giving him a very vicious glare. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed, with more tears running down. "I WILL CUT YOU DOWN IF IT KILLS ME!"

Kodomo let out another roar at him and raised both swords. As he was about to strike down, his arms were jerked back. He looked and his blades were covered in some dark aura. The aura pried the blades out of his claws, throwing them out in a far distance. He turned to see Luna behind him.

Her eyes glowed bright like the stars at night as her face expressed great anger to the beast.

"You will pay for harming our friends, you monster!" she cried. She spread her arms apart as she bounded his arms tight with her aura, cutting off his offensive advantage.

Komodo struggled violently as his arms were bounded tightly.

"Now's your chance!" Luna yelled. "Attack!"

All of the knights charged at him and slashed at his vulnerable chest multiple times. They gave him everything they got with their swords. The unicorns threw large jagged rocks at him with their magic, piercing his underbelly. Two of the knights slashed at his legs, weakening his stance.

Kodomo let out a painful screech as fell onto his chest in a loud thud.

"Now to finish him off!" Tregaron yelled.

From the knights, Yorkshire ran after fallen beast and repeatedly slashed at his face while letting out cries of anger. He heard the beast screech in pain with every slash he gave him. "THIS IS FOR FLUTTERSHY!" he screamed and thrusted his sword deep into Kodomo's face.

Everypony was silent when they watched Yorkshire make the final blow. He pulled out his sword and backed away.

Kodomo raised himself up to his knees and screeched uncontrollably as his arms were still bound. Thunder clashed louder and brighter. The screeches came to a sudden halt as he fell onto his chest, unable to move.

Six glows suddenly appeared coming from Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and the fallen Fluttershy all in different colors. The glows flew up above them and then formed into shimmering stones in the shapes of their cutie marks.

"Wh-what's going on…?" Rarity asked mesmerized.

"It's the Elements of Harmony!" Luna announced smiling big. "Twilight, quickly! Unleash their powers!"

Twilight looked to her with confusion. "Me?! What can I do?!"

"You possess the sixth Element!" Luna replied. "You're in command! Tell them to banish him to Tartarus!"

Twilight looked to the glowing Elements and then back to Luna. She then showed an expression of confidence and nodded. "Elements of Harmony!" she cried. "Here me out! Use the powers you possess and open the gates to banish this creature of evil magic to Tartarus!"

The Elements lit brighter and flew higher into the dark sky. They fell like meteors down to the ground. They plunged onto the dark beast in a bright, golden light. Kodomo's beast form began to change, turning him back into his normal form. The knights and mares all watched with eyes widened and mouths silent as the Elements lifted the warlock into the air. It spread Kodomo's arms and legs apart as his wrists and ankles were bounded by thick enchanted chains. A brighter light appeared behind him, opening up a portal that looked to be the path into Tartarus. The chains pulled Kodomo into the realm, placing him in a large chamber of stone. The long ends of the chain stuck themselves into the stone, to hang the warlock for all eternity.

The knights and mares witnessed the portal to Tartarus closing until it was a ball of light. In an instant, the light vanished, taking Kodomo away from their world. They dark clouds faded away, revealing the sky again. They all looked at each other with utter shock. Their expressions quickly formed into large smiles. They grouped together and cheered loudly of their victory.

"We did It!" Penarth said, hugging Llanfair and laughing. "We finally did it!"

"We've won!" Llanfair cheered.

Knighton and Luna hugged each other tightly with relief and kissed deeply.

"Whoohoo!" Pinkie Pie laughed and giggled hopping up and down like crazy. "That big meanie is finally gone! Now we can have a victory party!"

While the others cheered, Rhayader looked to Yorkshire who was rushing to Fluttershy still on the ground. Yorkshire picked up her hoof and made no attempt to hide his sorrow. Rhayader turned to the others. "Guys! We don't have time for a party just yet!"

They turned to him and saw him point to Yorkshire and Fluttershy.

Rarity gasped. "Fluttershy!"

They all rushed over and looked down to Fluttershy. They listened her breathe and wheeze heavily from the large cuts from her flank and side. Blood continued to run from her deep wounds.

Yorkshire continued to cry, rubbing his cheek against her hoof gently. "Please don't die Fluttershy…" he said with his voice cracking. "I beg of you… please don't die…!"

The others listened to him weep and speak hopelessly. The mares and the knights too had tears running down their cheeks. The mares were heartbroken and scared, fearing that their shyest and most loyal friend would pass away.

"Is there… anything we can do to help…?" Spike asked Twilight.

"I… I don't know…" she sniffled, sitting herself down. "I never read any books about healing…" She gasped and sobbed. "Why didn't I read any?!"

Pinkie Pie cried louder, hugging Applejack who was crying as well. They wrapped their arm around each other tightly.

Blinded by his tears, Yorkshire heard soft footsteps approach through the other wailing ponies. He wiped his eyes and looked, seeing Luna standing over him and Fluttershy. "It's my fault…" He whispered, smothering his cheek more into Fluttershy's hoof. "I failed to protect her…"

"Do not blame yourself, Sir Yorkshire." Luna replied. "Everything will be alright."

She closed her eyes as her horn glowed bright. Lowering her head, she placed her horn over Fluttershy's wounds.

Yorkshire and the other ponies watched with amazement as Fluttershy's injuries started to close up. Blood that spilled was carried by the aura, absorbing away any dirt and preventing infections. The blood slipped back into her body. Luna's aura changed shape into the forms of curved needles and thread. They were all sewing her up. The magical thread closed the wounds together and it faded away as it finished. Nothing was left as if no wound ever existed.

Yorkshire's eyes widened, seeing that Fluttershy's coat was completely clean and left no mark. He looked up to Luna with happy tears as she finished up. "Thank you so much, Princess." he said.

She gave him a simple nod. "Now be with her." she whispered.

He heard soft and quiet breathing. He looked down, just as Fluttershy was opening her eyes. He helped wipe any tears left on her.

She groaned while raising herself up. She looked and found herself surrounded by everyone. They all had relieved looks on their faces. "What happened…?" She looked to Yorkshire, seeing tears on his cheeks. "Yorkshire… you're crying…"

He nodded, coughing a little. "Yes… I am crying…" He pulled her into a tight hug, making her blush. "Thank Celestia you're okay!"

She sniffled, slowly wrapping her arms around him. She felt her own tears run down her cheeks. "I'm glad you're okay too…" she said. "The pain was awful…! I thought I was going to die…!"

"I thought so too, but Princess Luna healed them."

"What…?" She looked to her side and saw that the wounds were gone. She was no longer in pain. She turned to Luna who was right by her side. "You did this?" she asked.

Luna smiled. "Yes. It's been years since I last used a healing spell this serious. I'm just glad I was able to heal you in time."

"Thank you, Princess." She turned to Yorkshire and hugged him again. "Thank you Yorkshire."

"Don't thank only me." he said.

She looked to her friends. "Girls…!" she said smiling big.

Yorkshire moved away so that her friends could give her a very warm hug altogether.

"We were so worried about you!" Twilight said, weeping still.

"Yeah! We thought you were done for!" Pinkie Pie added, still crying the loudest.

"I was worried about you too!" Fluttershy replied. "But I'm so happy that all of you are alright! Thank you for coming to save me and Luna!"

"Hey, what're best friends for?" Applejack said, smiling.

"Yes. We could never let one of our good friends be in danger." Rarity implied.

Fluttershy nodded. She stood up as her friends gave her some space. She felt no pain as she stood back up to her hooves. She looked around the field noticing that Komodo was gone. "Where's Komodo?" she asked. "Is he gone?"

"Yes!" Penarth replied. "We have defeated him! Twilight used the Elements of Harmony to banish him from this world forever!"

She sighed with relief. "Good. I wouldn't want to see him again."

Yorkshire kissed her head. "Fluttershy, I was so scared when Komodo almost killed you…"

"But I'm alright now." Fluttershy said, nuzzling him gently.

"It's just that… you mean so much to me…" he said, starting to form tears again. "You mean the whole world to me. If anything like this were to happen to you when I wouldn't be there, I would never be able to forgive myself…"

"Why…?" she asked, frowning.

"Because…" he replied, taking a deep breath. "because I love you…"

She grew silent, giving him a shocked look on her face. She her cheeks turned a deep red.

"I've loved you ever since that day I met you." he continued. "I think you're the sweetest, most beautiful mare I've ever met. You fill me with great joy every time I see you. When I hear your voice, it soothes me. I feel so happy around you. I love you Fluttershy. I love you so much!"

The mares and knights couldn't help but go into awe after listening Yorkshire confess his true feelings for her. They looked to Fluttershy who slowly started to form a big smile on her face and let many tears run from her eyes.

"You… don't know… how long I've been waiting to hear those words…" she said, sniffling and smiling more. She nuzzled him deeply and stared into his eyes. "Because I love you too…"

Yorkshire's heart raced as he was filling up with happiness. "Oh Fluttershy… I'm so happy to hear you say that too! I was so nervous about telling how I felt about you since you're so shy almost all the time and that it would be a little too early to-" He was suddenly silenced with Fluttershy's hoof gently pressed against his lips.

She giggled quietly. "Shhh… don't ruin the moment…" She removed her hoof from his mouth. She leaned her had towards his as she blushed and closed her eyes. She gently pressed her lips against his.

Yorkshire's eyes widened, finding Fluttershy gaining the courage to kiss him. He closed his eyes and accepted the kiss.

"Awww… well ain't that's sweet?" Applejack said to the others. "She finally was able to do it."

"Love is a magical thing, isn't it?" Rarity asked her.

"It sure is."

Luna sighed happily seeing the new couple kiss, resting against Knighton's neck.

_I'm proud of you little brother._ Knighton thought.

Fluttershy gently broke the kiss, opening her eyes seeing his green eyes open up as well. "Yorkshire…" she whispered. "my hero…"

Yorkshire blushed and chuckled.

Luna turned to Knighton and kissed him as well. "And you Knighton, are my hero…" she said softly.

Knighton grinned and kissed her back.

Fluttershy suddenly let out a chilling shudder. "Um… is it okay if we go home now… if you don't mind? This place kind of gives me the chills…" She smiled innocently.

Knighton nodded, accepting her request. "Yes we shall." He turned to everypony else. "Let's all go home!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie Pie hopped up and down smiling big. "Does that mean we can have our victory party when we get home?!"

He looked to Pinkie Pie and laughed. "Of course!" he replied.

"Yay!"

"But we should get Princess Luna back to Canterlot first."

"Awwww…!" she groaned followed by a droopy frown.

"Let's all hurry and teleport back. Princess Celestia must be worried sick about you, Luna."

Luna nodded, but frowned.

Knighton looked and saw her little frown. "Is everything alright Luna?"

She looked to him and gave a little smile. "Everything's fine Knighton." she replied. "Just having some thoughts, but it's nothing for you to be concerned about."

He kissed her cheek. "I hope so. Let's get you back your sister so that she can give you a big sisterly hug!"

Everypony all gathered around in a circle with a big empty space in the center. Luna walked into the circle and stood in the middle. She closed her eyes and raised her horn, pointing it up at the sky. Her horn gave off a bright blue glow that grew brighter and brighter. She opened her eyes as the lit as well. From the tip of her horn, thirteen little stars glistened, flying out and heading for the twelve ponies and Spike. There was a fourteenth star that stayed on Luna's horn.

When the stars touched their heads, they turned into blue mist. When they were all mist, they all combined into one giant slithering cloud that was covered in stars and flew up into the sky, heading off to Canterlot.


	15. The Heartwarming Unity

Princess Celestia sat on her throne alone. All she could think about was her little sister's safety and hopes of seeing her again. With Princess Luna being away for a long time once more, it brought back the painful memories of her banishment to the moon a thousand years ago. She let out a quiet but heavy sigh. "It has been so long since I've felt this much emptiness inside…" she said to herself, feeling a sharp pain in her heart. She closed her eyes and then opened them, letting a tear run down her cheek and fall to the floor. Not caring if anypony was around, she hung her head down and cried. "Luna… please return home safely…" Before she could to fall into a deeper despair, she felt a gust of wind blow through her mane softly. She raised her head up, noticing that her mane wasn't the only thing that was being blown by the mysterious wind. The large banners above her throne room being blown as well. She looked to the large doors as she saw a large blue glittering cloud of mist slip through the middle lining. Celestia's heart purified itself as her mouth formed a smile of relief.

The cloud of mist hovered down to the floor in the middle of the room. When it touched the floor, it separated into fourteen little stars. They all took take shape into different figures. They all went into bright flashes, making Celestia cover her eyes. When she thought the flash was gone, she uncovered her eyes and saw her sister, Twilight, her friends, and the knights standing before her.

They all gave her a bow.

"Your Majesty," Knighton announced with a big smile. "mission accomplished!"

Celestia couldn't help but gallop down the steps as fast as she could. She gave her little sister a very tight and heartwarming hug. She couldn't hold back and cried with joy over Luna. "Thank goodness you're alright!" she said in a broken voice. "I was so scared!" She pulled Luna in much closer to her as she tightened her embrace.

Luna sniffled and cried as well, happy to be able to see her big sister again. She accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around Celestia tightly. "I missed you so much, sister!"

Everypony else watched the reunion of the two princess sisters with great happiness in their hearts.

Llanfair couldn't help but start crying himself from seeing such a wonderful reunion.

Tregaron looked to Llanfair. He was in a bit of a shock to see him in such a delicate state. "Are you crying?" he asked, raising a brow.

Llanfair quickly wiped his eyes, and clearing his throat. "Uh, no! I uh… I just have something in my eye." he replied.

Fluttershy gently leaned her head against Yorkshire's neck. "This is just like when we changed Princess Luna back from being Nightmare Moon…" She sighed happily.

He looked down to her and nuzzled her mane. "I always loved family reunions."

Celestia looked to the girls and knights with tears filling up her eyes more and running down her cheeks. "Thank you so much for bringing my sister back." she said to them. "You don't know how much Luna means to me."

Knighton and Yorkshire looked at each other and smiled. "I think my brother and I have an idea, your Majesty." Knighton said. "Princess Luna means to me as much as she does to you." He showed her Fluttershy and Yorkshire holding hooves. "As Fluttershy means so much to my brother."

She nodded sand nuzzled her Luna's head with more affection. "So tell me, what became of this wicked lizard warlock?" the older princess asked everypony else.

"We were able to defeat him." Tregaron replied. "The Elements of Harmony appeared and were able to banish him to Tartarus."

"Tartarus is the best place to imprison criminals like him, and today was a good day for the Elements to appear."

"Celestia…?" Luna said. "That reminds me of something… if you had the power to banish anypony to Tartarus, why didn't you banish me there instead of the moon when I was Nightmare Moon…?"

Celestia's skin grew cold as she felt a sharp pain in her heart once more. Her eyes trembled. "My dear sister… did you honestly think I would banish you from this world so that you could never return…?"

Luna reluctantly nodded, tears forming in her eyes

She sighed. "You're my sister for goodness sake. I could never have the heart to trap you in a place where you could never come back. I wanted you to come back so that you could purify your heart again and regain your rightful place by my side. That's why I banished you to the moon and let you prepare for what was going to happen for the next thousand years. Leaving you in an eternal prison would shatter my heart into millions of pieces, never to be mended… I care about you so much…"

The little princess lunged for her sister and buried her face under Celestia's neck, her sobs muffled into Celesta's coat. "I love you so much Celestia!" she cried. "I never want to be separated from you again!"

Celestia rested her chin on Luna's head. "I love you too Luna… so very much…" She opened her eyes and looked to the others again. She showed a sweet and gentle smile on her face. "Brave and loyal knights, for your courage and compassion for Princess Luna and Fluttershy, my faithful student, her friends and I shall bless you with six special gifts. Please form a straight line."

The knights formed in a straight line from the Knighton down to Yorkshire before the throne.

She then looked to the Mane Six. "Please face the knight you each want to bless, and you may give them suitable titles."

The girls all formed a straight line as well, with each facing a knight that they wish to give a special to: Fluttershy of course faced Yorkshire, giving him a little smile and a quiet giggle, Rarity faced Tregaron, Applejack faced Rhayader, Rainbow Dash with Penarth, Pinkie Pie with Llanfair, and last but not least Twilight facing Knighton.

Celestia and Luna raised their heads up high as their horn were wrapped in their aura. With their magic, Twilight's aura consumed her horn. Six little stars appeared, hovering over Twilight and her friends. They looked up to the little stars above them, shaping into the shimmering stones of their cutie marks. They looked to each of the knights and dubbed them:

"Sir Knighton the Brave," Twilight said.

"Sir Llanfair the Swift!" Pinkie Pie said with a giggle.

"Sir Penarth the Strong," Rainbow Dash said proudly.

"Sir Rhayader the Sharp," Applejack said.

"Sir Tregaron the True," Rarity said.

Fluttershy looked to Yorkshire, blushing. She took a deep breath. "and Sir Yorkshire the Young…" she said.

"With the power of the Elements of Harmony and our strong friendship with you, we bestow these gifts onto all of you." Twilight continued.

The stones lit up brightly in the room. The knights looked up with amazement and excitement with all thoughts of what the gifts would be. They all stood with pride, eyes locked on the bright glittering stones, waiting to receive their blessings. The light faded from above, revealing six shimmering swords. The beautifully crafted blades glistened like the brightest diamonds, reflecting off any light that shined upon them. All of the handles were shaped the same covered in polished bronze, each with a colored jewel placed into the center of the hilt guard that matched each of the knight's eyes. On the pummel of the hilts, each had another small jewel, but they were in the shape and colors of the Mane Six's cutie marks; Knighton's sword with Twilight's six pointed purple diamond, Llanfair's with Pinkie Pie's balloon, Penarth's with Rainbow Dash's cloud and rainbow colored lightning bolt, Rhayader's with Applejack's apple, Tregaron's with Rarity's blue diamond, and Yorkshire's with Fluttershy's butterfly. The swords were hovered down and presented to the knights.

The knights were speechless, unable to even let out a single sound. Their eyes sparkled from the swords' glistening blades.

"These are beautiful…" Rhayader said, breaking the silence.

Celestia grinned. "These are our gifts to you. Since these were made with the Elements of Harmony, I call them the Blades of Harmony. Blessed by the Elements, they cannot be broken. They represent each of the Elements." She looked to Knighton first and would go down the line. "Sir Knighton, your sword represents Twilight's magic. Sir Llanfair, yours represents Pinkie Pie's Laughter."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "It's true. I do laugh and make ponies laugh a lot."

The princess looked to Penarth next. "Sir Penarth, your sword represents Rainbow Dash's loyalty."

Penarth bowed respectively to Princess Celestia. "I will always be loyal to you, your Majesty."

She gave him a satisfied smile and looked to the next knight. "Sir Rhayader, yours represents Applejack's honesty. Sir Tregaron, your sword represents Rarity's generosity." Last but not least, she looked to the youngest "And you, Sir Yorkshire, your sword represents Fluttershy's kindness."

Yorkshire looked to Fluttershy, and nuzzled her softly.

"Knights, claim your swords."

The knights all together reached for their new swords. The moment they gripped the handles, the glistening of their swords disappeared, so did their old swords from their scabbards. Their scabbards changed form, changing their lengths for the blades, and their colors to be brown and red. They raised their swords high.

"Your Highness, as your royal knights, we promise to take great care of these swords you all have given us. We thank you with our deepest gratitude." Knighton said, giving Princess Celestia and the Mane Six a bow. The other knights joined.

"Royal knights," Twilight said. "we hope that all of you will stay in Ponyville if we would ever be in need of your aid."

The knights rose, and Llanfair stepped forward. "The knights and I have been talking for a bit and decided that we will indeed stay. We're hoping to find a house in Ponyville that will fit the six of us to live in."

Celestia nodded. "I'll make arrangements to see if we can find or build you a new house down there."

"That would be wonderful your Highness. But let's not make the house too fancy shall we? We would prefer to live in a simple home like everypony else."

She chuckled. "I'll do my best."

"In the meantime, ya'll are welcome to stay at the barn as long as ya want." Applejack said

"We greatly appreciate that, Applejack." Rhayader said.

Twilight turned to Celestia. "Your Highness, after everything that has happened, should I write a report about a lesson of friendship?"

The princess shook her head. "That won't be necessary Twilight." she replied. "I don't think there would be any room for a lesson after all that has happened with all fifteen of you."

"It was an honor to serve you for the first time your Majesty." Yorkshire said. "We will always be there if you need us! We thank you for everything you have done for us, and we shall return the favor by remaining loyal to you. We shall offer you our strength to do what is needed to b done keep this kingdom safe from harm."

Princess Celestia knew that Yorkshire's words were true and courageous. She alone bowed to the young knight. "I knew I made the right decision to make you six my royal knights. All of you show much potential and confidence that I have never seen before in any knight. Each of you have different strengths, but all of you put them together to win your battles. I thank you again for saving my sister. You have healed a large hole in my heart."

The knights all gave her a final bow.

Luna stood before the knights and their mare friends as Fluttershy faced them beside Luna. "We thank all for you for what you have done to save us." she said.

"We're so happy to have you as our friends." Fluttershy said. She looked to Luna as she looked to her, both smiling to each other and then looked to two of the knights. "Yorkshire, Knighton…"

"You have always kept us in your hearts, as we have kept you in ours." Luna continued. "If it wasn't for you two especially, we probably wouldn't be here right now…"

Knighton and Yorkshire nuzzled them deeply. "You'll always be in our hearts," Yorkshire said. "for we love you very much."

"And now that evil has been vanquished, there is nothing that can keep us from being together." Knighton finished.

The two couples showed each other's deepest loves through deep, passionate kisses.

Llanfair's eyes twitched with tears, crying happily for them.

"I knew it! You were crying!" Tregaron said, pointing out Llanfair's running tears.

Rhayader rolled his eyes and nudged Tregaron's side. "Come on, leave him alone. At least he's crying for a good reason."

"Our darling Fluttershy in love." Rarity said to her friends, letting out a happy sigh. "I always knew that she and Yorkshire would make a lovely couple."

Applejack looked to Rarity and giggled. "You sure said it, Rarity."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Pinkie Pie said loudly, pausing everything. "Aren't we going to have a victory party?!"

Knighton laughed. "I can't believe I forgot about that!" He looked to Celestia. "Your Majesty, we meant to have a celebration of our victory in battle with a party. Would you like to join us?"

The high princess smiled as she walked down from her throne to everypony. "I would be honored to join your celebration." she replied.

"HOORAY!" Pinkie Pie squealed, jumping up and down at tall heights. "Party at my place!"

The knights, the Mane Six, and the princesses of Equestria followed Pinkie Pie to Sugarcube Corner to hold a victory party for their winning battle against evil…


	16. Four Years Later

_…where they all danced in glee all night, feasting on everything tasty and sweet, and drinking everything bubbly and fizzy._

Fluttershy read aloud from a green book sitting on her bed next to a lit candle on her dresser.

_And so, Equestria was at peace once again for evil to never touch the kingdom again. Three years later, Princess Luna and Knighton married, as well as the young couple Fluttershy and her knight, Yorkshire after them. Knighton stayed with the princess at Canterlot while Yorkshire stayed with Fluttershy at her cottage. Soon, the married couples were each blessed with a foal. Princess Luna gave birth to an adorable colt named Rigel while Fluttershy gave birth to a very cute little filly named Lantana. The new mothers loved their little foals very much and would always love them with all of their hearts. They all still saw their friends and their knightly companions as the peaceful days went by. All of them would always go gaga over the new babies._

She giggled from the last quote.

_As every fairy tale would end, everypony lived happily ever after… even to this very day…_

_The End_

Fluttershy closed the book with a happy sigh. She closed her eyes, sweetly embracing it in her arms. "This will always be my favorite story." she said to herself. "Who would've guessed that Penarth would actually be able to make our adventure into a popular novel…? And now…" Her ear heard a quiet little yawn coming from her side. She looked down to her left seeing Lantana, a little newborn Pegasus filly. She had a soft yellow light coat, and a short flowing blonde mane and tail.

The filly looked up to her mother with the eyes of her father. She raised her little arms, trying to reach for Fluttershy while cooing with a smile.

Fluttershy giggled, but let out a sigh after. "I thought for sure that a good story would put you to sleep…" she said to her filly. She lowered her head so her baby could touch her face. "Who's my silly filly?" she asked her playfully, smothering her face into the baby's soft belly. "Who's my wittle silly filly? You are. You are."

The filly giggled, embracing her mother's face.

As Fluttershy played with her baby, she heard quiet hoofsteps coming upstairs. She raised her head and looked to her door. Her husband entered.

Yorkshire looked to his beautiful wife and daughter. He smiled and quietly chuckled. He walked closer, standing next to Fluttershy. "Having a little trouble putting Lantana to sleep?" he asked, giving her a small kiss.

"Yes. I thought reading the story about our adventure to her would do the trick." she replied, showing him the green book.

He sighed happily. "So many memories in that book…" He looked down to Lantana and nuzzled her head softly. "Have you tried singing one of your lullabies?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, not yet."

"I think singing to her will put her right to sleep. Your voice is so beautiful. It always soothes me when I hear it." He nuzzled her neck as she wrapped her arms around his. "I'm so happy that we're together…"

Fluttershy blushed as his muzzle and breath touched her neck. "I'm so happy to be your beloved wife…"

They looked face-to-face with each other and performed a passionate kiss.

Yorkshire stared into her eyes. "Want me to make some tea while you put Lantana to bed?" he asked softly.

She looked deep into his and nodded. "Yes please."

Yorkshire gave her a cute smile and kissed her again. "I'll see you in a bit." He removed himself from her arms and left the room.

Fluttershy smiled with her face still in red. "I still can't believe I'm married to the stallion of my dreams…" She looked down to Lantana. "and I'm the mother of his foal…" She caefully picked up Lantana who was squirming while cooing and giggling. She rocked her back and forth to get a good start of putting her to sleep. She carefully got up from the bed and walked over to the cradle. Before she placed her filly into the cradle, she began to sing one of her favorite lullabies:

_Goodnight my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_I never will be far away…_

Fluttershy looked out her window at the moon that brightened the night sky with the stars glistening around it.

. . .

At Canterlot, Princess Luna stood outside of her bedroom balcony, looking up at the moon and stars as well. In her arms, she held her newborn son, a dark purple coated unicorn with a blue mane and tail. His bright blue eyes lit up in the night with the stars reflecting off his pupils, making them sparkle. Luna too was putting her colt to sleep, rocking him back and forth in her arms gently while singing the same lullaby:

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay…_

. . .

Fluttershy continued to sing beautifully, watching her little filly's eyes grew heavy and let out an adorable yawn.

_And I like a boat out on the ocean…_

. . .

As the sweet lullaby continued to be sung, Princess Luna and Fluttershy's voices joined together as one in harmonic bliss.

_I'm rocking you to sleep…_

_The water's dark and deep inside this mother's heart…_

_You'll always be a part of me…_

Princess Luna walked back into her bedroom, carrying her baby to his hardwood cradle with soft cushions and silk blankets inside. She placed him into the cradle, watching him close his eyes and fall asleep. She stroked his soft mane and then his little cheek. She felt a tear run down her cheek, knowing that she had found true happiness once again.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be…_

_Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby…_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part…_

_Of me…_

With the gentle song finished, Luna leaned her head into the cradle and gave her baby a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Rigel…"

. . .

Fluttershy nuzzled her sleeping filly softly into her cheek. "Mommy loves you very much…"

Both mothers watched their foals sleep and dream of a happy life in the distant future. Fluttershy and Luna couldn't wish for a better life than to be married to the stallions they truly loved and start a family with their first newborn foals.

The End


End file.
